DIarY of MeMorIeS
by KatieWR
Summary: HetaOni fanfiction, alternatív befejezése a játéknak. A 17. fejezet felétől indul. OOC karakterek előfordulhatnak. - Az első és legfontosabb szabály: soha ne lépj a kastélyba.
1. Kezdet - folytatás

DIarY of MeMorIeS – EMlékeK NaPlójA

I. Fejezet

- Italy! Italy! _Italy! _Kinyitotta a szemét, láttátok?!  
- Vee~ Jól vagyok, ez csak egy párna volt – mormogta maga elé az olasz fiú, ahogy összeborzolt hajjal, vigyorogva ült fel a futonokon. – Ne aggódj, már Nihon!  
- Bocsánat – sütötte le szemeit egy pillanatra. – Talán tényleg túlreagáltam, elnézést – hajtott fejet, majd hátat fordított. Ám ekkor Italy rávetette magát, mind a ketten elborultak az eddig ágyként szolgáló, most a lehető legnagyobb rendetlenségben lévő, egymás hegyére-hátára csúszott futonokon.  
- Ne légy már mindig ennyire komoly! – kiáltotta, és csiklandozni kezdte a japánt, akit ez olyan hirtelen ért, hogy védekezni sem maradt ideje, kacagásban tört ki.  
- Ne…! Ita… Állj, ha… hagyd abba! Hé! – kiáltozott nevetve, ahogy levegője engedte, majd a támadás hirtelen abbamaradt: a bátyja lerángatta róla a tiltakozó barna hajú fiút, és határozottan Doitsu karjaiba lökte.  
- Hagyd békén! – szólt rá szigorú ábrázattal, aztán felé fordult, és a karját nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse a földről. Elmosolyodott, belekapaszkodott a segítő kézbe, és lerántotta maga mellé a kínait. – He?!  
- Mégis mit-?!  
Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, a fekete hajú ujjai végigszaladtak az oldalán, mire ő is felkacagva próbált szabadulni, ám ez csak percek múlva sikerült, mikor végre Japán elengedte.  
- Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy gyerek! – közölte vele Kína kicsit feddőn.  
- Úgy is érzem magam… - mormolta halovány, zavart mosollyal, ahogy helyrerántotta a félrecsúszott, macskafejekkel díszített alvós pólóját.  
- Nihoooo~n! – jelent meg az ajtóban a zaklatott arcú, ám kifogástalan kinézetű France.  
- Hm?  
- Az a méregkeverő beszabadult a konyhádba! Mind meghalunk, ha hagyod, hogy főzzön! – kiabálta magából kikelve.  
- Fogd be, nálam legalább nem esznek csigát! – hangzott a visszavágás távolról, Angliától.  
- Nem tudnátok kicsit halkabban szétszedni Japán házát?! – nyöszörögte párnáját a fülére szorítva Romano, ahogy fordult egyet, és közelebb bújt a mellette ülő Spainhez, hátha tud még egy kicsit aludni.  
- Nahát, ebből még baj lesz – jegyezte meg a spanyol, ahogy megsimogatta az aludni vágyó olasz hátát.  
- Yare-yare*, azt hiszem, rendet kell raknom a konyhában – állt fel Japán, és általános nyugodtságához nem illő, fürge léptekkel indult a konyha felé, elhaladva a falra kiakasztott díszkardjait csodáló Amerika-Oroszország-Kanada hármas mellett.  
- Én is megyek! Fűzzünk carbonarát! – ugrott utána Italy lelkesen, s otthagyta Németországot a testvérével.

KeZdeT – FolyTatáS

- Italy! Italy! _Italy! _Kinyitotta a szemét, láttátok?!  
- Eltűnt, azt láttuk! – vágta rá Prussia ingerülten.  
- Jelen helyzetemben még azt sem – morogta ironikusnak szánva England, mire a mellette álló Amerika egy pillanatra a vállára tette a kezét.  
Japán vett egy mély levegőt, és még egyszer az olasz hűlt helyére pillantott. Végül úgy döntött, muszáj kicsit pihennie, ezért odalépett az ágyához, és felhajtva a gondosan elrendezett takaróját, leült rá. Kardját a falnak támasztotta, hogy elérje, ha kell, cipőit is mellé tette.  
- Talán jobb lenne, ha ti is megpróbálnátok aludni valamennyit – mondta egészen halkan remélve, hogy nem fogják túl tapintatlannak gondolni.  
- Én ugyan nem fekszem le – közölte Poroszország, és hosszú léptekkel a konyha felé indult.  
- Én sem – helyeselt Németország, s hamarosan eltűnt a fürdőszoba ajtaja mögött.  
- Nekem talán jót tenne egy kis alvás – szólalt meg ekkor Anglia, s Japán elnézte a szeme sarkából, ahogy Amerika rögtön mozdul, hogy segítsen neki eljutni az ágyáig. – Jól van, nekem vagyok teljesen béna, le tudok feküdni egymagam is – mordult a szerinte túlzottan segítőkész szőkére.  
- Én csak… - kezdte Amerika, ám végül nem fejezte be, csak állt az ágy mellett.  
- Inkább pihenj te is, Alfred – szólalt meg, s mikor nem hallotta a lépteket, türelmetlenül csapta le könyvét a párnájára. – Nem hallottad?! Mozdulj már!  
- Máris… - motyogta maga elé, átlépett a következő ágyhoz.  
- Aludj jól, Kiku… te is, Alfred – szólt még, aztán lefeküdt, és betakarózott. Amerika még nézte egy ideig a férfit, ahogy lehunyt szemekkel fekszik, végül arcán komor arckifejezéssel bújt ki kabátjából és feküdt végig az ágyon, még a paplant sem húzta magára, még a cipőit sem vette le.  
Japán arra gondolt, míg ő is betakarózott, hogy bár annyira nincsenek jó kapcsolatban, mégis úton útfélen megvédik egymást… Kínára gondolt, arra, hogy mennyire féltőn viselkedett vele, mióta a házban voltak, és arra, hogy Oroszországgal együtt ment el… valamerre. Mélyet sóhajtott, és próbálta kiverni fejéből a zavaró gondolatokat, és olyasmire koncentrálni, amitől majd el tud aludni… Hiszen fáradt volt. Jobban, mint hitte volna.  
_~ Ugyan, hiszen én még semmit nem tettem…_ - susogta a hang egészen halkan, de éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne hagyjon neki nyugtot.  
- Hagyj békén – mormolta, és megfordult, fejére húzta a paplant. – Semmi szükségem rád.  
_~ Úgy gondolod? Meddig bírod még, mondd csak? Már te sem vagy biztos magadban, igaz? Én tudom folytatni. Engem nem győznek le, te is tudod. Én erősebb vagyok nálad._ – Mintha a füléhez hajolva suttognának. Mégis megállta, hogy hessegető mozdulatot tegyen.  
- Maradj csendben – tátogta. – Aludni akarok.  
_~ Hát persze… Mindenkinek meg kell küzdenie a saját démonjával, hogy kijusson innen, tudtad?_

~*HetaOni*~

Felnyitotta szemeit. Teste még emlékezett a fájdalomra, de már múlóban volt, percek kérdése az egész. Kellemes virágillat lengte be a szobát. Felült, ekkor vette észre, hogy ujjai közé egy rózsaszál van fűzve. Érdeklődve forgatta egy pillanatig, aztán gondolt egyet, eltörte a túl hosszú szárat, és az egyenruha egyik gomblyukába tűzte a szíve fölé.  
Körülnézve megpillantotta a többi virágot is. Elgondolkodott, vajon honnan szereztek virágokat az ő rögtönzött temetésére? Hiszen tudhatták volna, hogy valójában nem halt meg… vagy csak ideiglenesen. Nem, azoknak a szörnyetegeknek nem vicces úgy, ha ő halott. Talán Anglia varázsolta a növényeket?  
_Anglia!_  
Összerezzent. Nem, most nincs ideje zagyvaságokon merengeni. Hol a napló? Szüksége van rá, anélkül egy lépést sem tehet! S mintegy végszóra, a vörös kötéses könyv az ölében landolt.  
- Ah, jó hogy jössz – szólalt meg, és felütötte a borítót. Elgondolkodva simított végig az övétől különböző aláíráson. – Te biztosan tudnád, hogy mit nem próbáltam még… - Lapozott, és merőn figyelte a tömött sorokat, melyek legelőször úgy kígyóztak a szeme előtt, hogy nem tudott kibetűzni egyetlen szót sem. Azóta azonban, mintha csak a napló elfogadta volna használójának, minden szó olaszul volt benne, mindent értett. – Összegezzünk – sóhajtotta.  
Még a világtalálkozó miatt maradt zsebében egy toll, azt vette elő, hogy felírja magának, amit biztosan tud a jelenről.  
_~ Romano és Spain a múltban ragadtak. Ha szerencsénk van, Anglia ott nem vesztette el az erejét, és előre tudja küldeni őket. Anglia elvesztette az erejét és a látását. Odakint biztosan gyorsan meggyógyulna, de idebent… Ki kell találnunk, mit tehetünk érte. Kína és Oroszország a melléképületben vannak. Legalábbis oda indultak. A többiek mind a menedékhelyen maradtak, kivéve engem. Japánnál vannak a kulcsok. Ezt valamiért fontos megjegyezni: az övén lógnak karikára fűzve. Ő tudja csak nyitni és zárni a helyiségeket a házban. Ő a kulcsőrző. Persze a bejárati kulcs nincsen nála. Fogalmam sincs, hol van. Hol nem kerestem még? Hiszen már mindenhol megnéztem! A pincében, ott fent, a pokolban, és…  
_ Italy kezéből kiesett a toll. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé. Talán ez… talán ez jó lesz, és végre kijutnak! Becsapta a könyvet, zsebre csúsztatta a tollat, és felugrott a fekhelyről. Odasietett az ajtóhoz, és óvatosan kinyitotta. Kilesett a folyosóra, de teljesen tiszta volt a levegő. Visszacsukta az ajtót maga mögött, és fél karral magához ölelve a naplót, hangtalan léptekkel rohanni kezdett a lépcsők felé.  
Megállt egy pillanatra, senki lépteit nem hallotta. Most a másodikon volt. Csak a negyedikre kell feljutnia észrevétlenül! Menni fog! Átszaladt a felfelé vezető lépcsősorhoz, kettesével szedte a fokokat, míg felért, aztán megnyugodva vágtatott át a folyosón a következőkig. Úgy tűnt, mintha egyedül lenne, teljesen _egyedül_… Nem, nincs ideje most a problémáival törődni. Hogy örülnek majd a többiek, ha beállít a menedékükre, kezében a szabadulást jelző kulccsal! Csak erre szabad most gondolnia.  
A negyediken sem talált senkit, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és nekidőlt, hogy kifújja magát. Szorította magához a naplót, ahogy lassan a kar elé sétált, mely most a középső álláson állt. Ha lefelé húzzák, megjelenik a titkos járat a zongoraszobába. Ha középen van, megmutat egy kulcsot. És ha felfelé tolná…  
Amikor először tolták fel, mind meghaltak. De azóta sok minden megváltozott, így talán ez a funkció már végleg kifújt. Mi van, ha ezúttal megváltoztat valamit? Mi van, ha kinyitja a bejáratot…? Meg kell próbálnia.  
Hiszen végül is mindegy. Bármikor visszatekerheti az időt, hogy kijavítsa ezt a hibát. _Bármikor… akárhányszor… ameddig csak szükség van rá. _  
Odalépett a karhoz, és határozott mozdulattal fellökte a középállásból. Behunyta a szemeit, visszatartotta a lélegzetét.  
De nem történt semmi. Ő legalábbis semmiféle változást nem érzékelt.

~*HetaOni*~

Csendben haladtak egymás mellett. Fokozatosan tisztult a levegő, már nem töltött meg mindent a dohszag. Kína nagy levegőt vett, amikor kiértek a melléképületet és a házat összekötő japános berendezésű helyiségbe.  
- Ivan… - szólalt meg egészen halkan. Az orosz felé fordult, tekintetében némi aggodalom játszott, semmi más. – Innen ugye visszamegyünk a többiekhez? – kérdezte.  
- Da – hangzott a szűkszavú felelet. A kisebb termetű megnyugodott, s tekintetét körbehordozva a szobán szorosan magasabb társa nyomában lépdelt.  
Oroszország kinyitotta az ajtót, kilépett rajta, majd egy villámgyors mozdulattal hátraugrott, elsodorva Kínát.  
- Mi a…?  
- Shh! – pisszegte le, bár már késő volt: a szembeni tágasabb folyosóféléről a szörnyeteg feléjük tartott. Ivan úgy vágta be az ajtót, hogy a hang a csendben puskalövésnek is beillett volna, majd nekifeszült, mintha tudta volna, hogy a démont nem fogja megállítani egy zárt ajtó. Már hallatszott is a dörömbölés, s hiába erőlködött, tudta: nem sokáig visszakozhat a lénnyel. – Fuss, Yao, még elbújhatsz előle! – kiáltott a riadt szemű kínaira.  
- Nem! – vágta rá azonnal a másik, tekintetéből azonnal félresöpört mindent az elszántság lángja. Hátrált pár lépést, egyik lábát hátrébb csúsztatta, térdeit kicsit behajlította, karjait felemelte, ujjai összezárva, tenyerei éleit mutatta az ajtó felé. – Engedd be. Ketten le tudjuk győzni, Ivan – jelentette ki határozottan.  
Russia elmosolyodott, de ez a mosoly sötét volt, akár az éjfél. Oldalra ugrott az ajtóból, s mikor a kék-lila szörnyeteg elzúgott mellette, mert Kínára figyelt, csapjával minden erejével tarkón vágta. Yao előre lendült, s hirtelen kuporodott a földre, hogy a szörnynek ideje sem volt reagálni: átesett rajta, és elterült a padlón. A másik rögtön ott termett mellette, s még két erős ütést követően a valami köddé vált, ezzel jelezve, hogy nyertek.  
- Nem is volt olyan nehéz – jegyezte meg Ivan.  
- Megleptük. Talán csak a szemtől-szembeni harcra vannak felkészülve. Ha csapdába csaljuk őket, és hátulról támadunk, védtelenebbek – gondolkodott el Kína. – Ez az! – ütött öklével a tenyerébe. – Csapdát kell állítanunk nekik! Országok vagyunk, annyit háborúztunk már egymás ellen, hogy ezernyi haditervünk van, amit ezek még nem ismernek! – Oroszország ajkain halovány mosoly futott át, ezúttal a boldogságtól, a megkönnyebbüléstől. – Mondjuk el a többieknek is, mire jöttünk rá!  
- Rendben, menjünk – hagyta rá, s kiléptek a folyosóra. Azonban megtorpantak, mikor a lépcső melletti kereszteződésben szétnéztek: jobbról kettő, balról egy démon ácsorgott. Kína kissé megrettenve bújt közelebb Ivanhoz, mire a férfi megszorította a kezét. A másikban villant a csap. – Háromra futunk, rendben? Nem állunk meg, bármi történjen is, da? – A jéghideg suttogás.  
- I-igen…  
- Egy… - kettő nem figyelt feléjük. – Kettő… - A harmadik is elfordult éppen. – Három! – És sebesen kerülték meg a lépcső korlátját, hogy felrohanjak a második emeltre.

*Yare-yare; japán, úgy lehetne fordítani, hogy „ó, egek" vagy valami ilyesminek :D

A történetéről itt olvashattok: www. never-marauders-land. blogspot. com


	2. Múlt - jelen

II. Fejezet

- Megjöttünk! Kiku, merre vagy? – pislogott körbe, de a kopogásra nem reagált senki. – Gyere, menjünk be. Nem fog ránk haragudni – fordult hátra Russiához biztató mosollyal. Benyitott az ajtón, cipőit levette az előszobában, aztán a fafalon is kopogott. – Kiku! Itthon vagy? Ne mondd, hogy még nem jöttél haza a vásárlásból… - morogta maga elé, és elnézte, hogy a házigazda macskája lustán fordul egyet az egyik helyiségben, ahová belátott. – Tudhatta volna, hogy én korán jövök…  
- Talán elfelejtette – tippelt az orosz mögötte.  
- Kiku? Elfelejteni? Ugyan már! – csóválta a fejét. – Lehet, hogy itt van valahol, csak nem hallott meg minket. – Előre indult célirányosan a kert felé vezető úton, s igaza volt: a japán ott ücsörgött a tóparton, új yukatája, melyen fehér alapon egy hatalmas vörös kör foglalt helyet, körülötte arany és vörös virágmintákkal, már rajta volt, s a hasonló mintát viselő hüvelyes díszkard is az oldalán lógott. Közeledtükre felkapta a fejét, s mint aki most ébredt, zavartan dörgölte meg a szemeit.  
- Yao-Nii-san! Ivan-san! Sajnálom, nem hallottalak titeket – hajolt meg előttük üdvözlésképpen és bocsánatkérésként. – Üdvözöllek titeket az otthonomban – mondta.  
- Ugyan már, bulizni jöttünk, hagyd el az udvariassági formáidat – ölelte meg Kína szorosan, aztán Oroszországgal is kezet fogott.  
- Tetszik a yukatád – mondta neki Ivan, mikor végigmérte.  
- Köszönöm – bólintott elmosolyodva. – Sajnos a közös vásárlás nem sikerült, de megoldottam, hogy ti se maradjatok tradicionális ruhák nélkül. Gyertek utánam – kérte kedvesen, és bevezette őket a házba, hogy utána egy tolóajtót elhúzva egy sötétebb helyiségbe lépjen. – Gyertek be bátran – invitálta két vendégét. Elhúzott egy újabb tolóajtót, de az szekrénybe vezetett, nem új helyiségbe. – Ezek itt a tiétek – mondta, ahogy elhátrált, majd az ablakhoz lépve fényt eresztett a helyiségbe.  
- Nahát! – kiáltott fel Kína, ahogy fény vetült a fogasra akasztott ruhákra. Az ő yukatája vörös volt, mint a zászlója, s aranyszín csillagok voltak rajta elöl középen, plusz gyönyörű indás, arany minta futotta körbe a többi helyen. Mellé volt támasztva az elmaradhatatlan díszkard is: hüvelyén hasonló mintával.  
- Ez igazán szép – mondta Oroszország, ahogy végigpillantott a sajátján, mely vízszintesen fehér-kék-piros csíkos volt, s a színes részeken szolidan látszó fehér napraforgóminta díszítette, és persze az elmaradhatatlan díszkard. – Mondd csak, Japán, mindenkinek készítettél?  
- Igen – bólintott.  
- Kiku… - szólalt meg Yao, mikor leakasztotta a saját öltözetét. – Ez kézzel van varrva!  
- Hát persze – helyeselt.  
- Te varrtad őket?! – hökkent meg Kína.  
- Igen…  
- Gyönyörű! Ugye megtarthatom? – csillantak fel a barna szemek.  
- Természetesen – mosolyodott el haloványan. – Ajándékba adom őket – tette hozzá.  
- Köszönöm! – lépett oda, hogy fél karral megölelje. Amikor hátrált kicsit, meg is hajolt, majd már el is tűnt a helyiségben felállított paravánok egyike mögött, hogy átöltözhessen.  
- Én is köszönöm, Japán! Igazán csodás a kézügyességed – dicsérte Russia, mire zavartan lesütötte a szemeit.  
- Ugyan már, nem nagy dolog… - motyogta maga elé. Csak akkor emelte fel a fejét, mikor a férfi elhaladt mellette, hogy egy másik paraván mögé húzódjon. Ekkor kopogtatást hallott. – Megyek, megnézem, ki az. Öltözzetek nyugodtan. Nii-san, segíts kérlek Russia-sannak, ha nem boldogulna.

MúLT – JEleN

- Megjöttünk! Kiku, merre vagy? – estek be az ajtón, és zihálva dőltek neki mind a ketten. – Ki…  
- Shh! – pisszegte le őket Kanada. – Japán alszik, ahogy Anglia és Amerika is. Kérlek, ne ébresszétek fel őket – kérte egészen halkan. Kína érdeklődve fordult az ágyak felé, tényleg ott voltak. – Mi történt? Megviseltnek tűntök – jegyezte meg a fiú.  
- Történt valami – mondta, ahogy ellökte magát az ajtótól, és hosszú asztalnál leült. Németország és Poroszország, akik eddig szótlanul szorongattak egy-egy bögre teát, most felnéztek. – Minden folyosót elleptek a szörnyek. Amikor elindultunk, még egyet sem láttunk, de mikor visszafelé jöttünk, egyet megöltünk, három elől elfutottunk, de a lépcsőtől az ajtóig újabb néggyel kerültünk szembe – magyarázta Kína. – Viszont rájöttünk, hogy ha csapdába csaljuk őket, és hátulról támadunk, sokkal egyszerűbb legyőzni őket.  
- Végre valami jó hír – szólt Poroszország. – Italyt nem láttátok?  
- Megsérült, nem? – kérdezett rá Ivan.  
- Igen, de eltűnt. Nem rég, úgy egy órája. Talán ő tehetett valamit, ami miatt a szörnyek előjöttek?  
- Nem vert a szíve – szólalt meg Németország komoran. – Aligha tett így bármit, bárhová került is.  
- Ki tudja, furcsa hely ez – vetette ellen a testvére. Ludwig csak rávillantotta dühös kék szemeit, aztán felállt az asztaltól. – Hé, West, most meg hová mész? – szólt utána, ám nem kapott választ.  
- Hagyd csak, nem fog innen elmenni – mondta France, ahogy a vállára tette a kezét. – Nagyon félti Venezianót, te is tudod, milyen kis szeleburdi, és eddig akárhányszor egyedül kószált, mindig nekünk kellett megmenteni. – Leült a megüresedett székre, és a frissen érkezettekre pillantott. – Szóval állítsunk csapdát, ha?  
- Erre gondoltunk – hagyta rá Kína.  
- Fordítsunk a kockán – tette hozzá Gilbert. – Nehogy azt higgyék, hogy megijedtünk tőlük! Vadásszunk rájuk mi! – heveskedett, mire Ivan felkuncogott vele szemben. – Valami bajod van?  
- A patkány akkor a legveszélyesebb, ha sarokba szorítják – jelentette ki ártatlan arccal, gyermeki mosollyal.  
- Hé! Ide mondd, ha valami bajod van! – csapott az asztalra, és ugrott fel a székéről. Vörös szemei dühösen villantak az oroszra.  
- Halkabban! – kérte suttogva Kína, és aggodalmasan pillantott az alvók felé. – Kérlek, Ivan, ne piszkáld a többieket – fordult felé.  
- Csak egy megjegyzés volt – vont vállat.  
- Bántó megjegyzés – vágta oda Gilbert, és ha már talpon volt, otthagyta őket, elvonult a fürdőszoba irányába.  
- Nem kell felesleges viszályt szítani – mondta France, s ő is felkelt, hogy a konyha felé vegye az irányt.

~*HetaOni*~

- Jobban vagy már? – érdeklődte halkan Spain.  
- Igen. Bármit is tett magával, már vége – bólintott Romano komolyan. – Vissza kellene jutnunk a rendes időnkbe, nem? Tudni akarom, mi van vele.  
- Talán ha megkérnénk Angliát, hogy juttasson vissza… - tippelt, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.  
- Vagy nézzük meg, hogy a kör ott van-e már a menedékhelyünkön – tanácsolta. – Az talán visszajuttat minket.  
- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy bele kellene folynunk ezekbe a varázslós dolgokba – jegyezte meg, ahogy óvatosan kinyitott egy ajtót, és kinézett rajta. Sehol senki. – A menedékhelyen összefuthatunk önmagunkkal, ami nem lenne túl szerencsés… Vagyis… dehogy is, hiszen lehet, hogy nem is létezik még ezen a síkon! – csapott a homlokára.  
- Akkor ne menjünk arra – adta meg magát. – Keressük meg Angliát, hátha tud segíteni.  
- De merre induljunk…? – nézett körbe a lépcső mellett állva.  
- Nézzünk be a zongoraszobába – javasolta, s el is indult az ajtó felé. Odabent azonban senkit nem találtak.  
- Talán a másodikon… - mormolta, és mind a ketten kiléptek a helyiségből. Ám talán egy métert sem tettek meg, mikor a zaklatott arcú Anglia sietősen szembejött velük. – Nahát, éppen téged keresünk! – rikkantott vidáman Spanyolország.  
- Maradj csendben, te idióta! – mordult rá, ám már késő volt: döngő léptek hangoztak a lépcső felől, a hatalmas kék-lila szörnyeteg feléjük tartott. – A fenébe…  
- Bízd ezt ide – kacsintott rá a barna hajú. – Kész vagy, Romano? – pillantott a fiúra, akinek a kezében már ott volt a fegyvere.  
- Sí*.  
- Kerülj mögé, rendben? Na, gyerünk!  
Spanyolország megforgatta kezében hosszúnyelű bárdját, és élével végighasította a szörnyeteg mellkasát. Amíg az a sérüléssel volt elfoglalva, Lovino hihetetlen gyorsasággal került mögé, s már csak a fegyver ugatós ropogásának hangját lehetett hallani.  
- Benvenuti e arrivederci** – morogta, ahogy elnézte, hogy Antonio még egy végzetes csapást mér a földön fetrengő lény nyakára.  
- Nos, ezzel meg is volnánk – fordult Arthur felé győzedelmes mosollyal, aki komoran nézte kettősüket.  
- Gyertek – szólt, és kinyitotta a zongoraszoba ajtaját. Összenéztek, de engedelmesen visszaléptek a hangszer helyiségébe. Anglia becsukta az ajtót, s utána még valamit morgott az orra alatt, mire kattant a zár. – A másodikon kóborolt, én a többieket kerestem, de észrevett – magyarázta halkan, ahogy a falnak támaszkodott és lassan ülőhelyzetbe csúszott.  
Spain leült mellé, Romano a zongora székét húzta oda. Egymásra pillantottak, végül az idősebb kezdett neki a magyarázatnak:  
- Az a helyzet, hogy mi nem idevalósiak vagyunk – mondta ki. – Úgy értem, nem erre az idősíkra, mert mi itt már létezünk.  
Anglia érdeklődve hallgatta, miközben megdörgölte szemeit.  
- Honnan jöttetek?  
- A jövőből – válaszolta az olasz. – Vissza kell jutnunk. Valami történt az öcsémmel, és én tudni akarom, hogy micsoda – közölte határozottan.  
- Milyen szép is a testvériesség… - sóhajtott fel.  
- Te ezt nem érted, Anglia! – dörrent rá magából türelmetlenül kikelve a fiú. Felpattant a székről, barna szemei dühösen villogtak, kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Feliciano az ikertestvérem! Közelebb állunk egymáshoz bárkinél, ha történt vele valami, nekem kell megvédenem, én vagyok az idősebb! Úgyhogy vissza kell juttatnod minket a saját időnkbe! Neked képesnek kell lenned rá, tudsz varázsolni!  
Észre sem vette, hogy Spain közben felállt és mögé lépett – hirtelen érte a megnyugtató ölelés.  
- Nyugalom, kölyök – csitította csendesen. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi baja nincsen. Elvégre a többiek vigyáznak rá. Németország és Poroszország… ők nagyon erősek ám. És ott van Japán is. Nem lesz semmi baja.  
- De… úgy fájt a szívem… - suttogta egészen halkan, és megfordult az ölelésben, belekapaszkodott a másik egyenruhájába. – Azt hittem, szétszakad…  
- Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta, közben szorosabban ölelte.  
- Igazad van, nem érthetem – hagyta rá Anglia merengő hangon. – És igazad van, képesnek kellene lennem rá, hogy visszajuttassalak a saját helyetekre, de ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Nem tudjátok, pontosan honnan jöttetek, igaz? És mi van, ha azaz idősík már nem létezik? Akkor nem lenne hová visszatérnetek. És ha esetleg történt valami, míg itt voltatok?  
- Ha történt velük valami… ha ezek a szörnyetegek bántották őket… esküszöm, hogy felgyújtom ezt az egész kócerájt! Úgy fog égni, mint Róma, mikor Néró volt a császár***! – fogadkozott hevesen. Anglia elnevette magát.  
- Igazán elszánt vagy – csóválta a fejét. – Na jó, megpróbálhatjuk a dolgot, de előtte pihennem kell egy kicsit. És szükségem lesz a segítségedre.  
- Rendben – bólintott rá.

~*HetaOni*~

Italy zavartan járkált fel-alá a helyiségben. Semmi nem történt! Hogy lehet ez? A Mennyország nem vezet sehová. Vajon miért?! Felsóhajtott, s csalódottan indult az ajtóhoz, hogy legalább a menedékhelyre menjen. Biztosan aggódnak érte.  
Alig lépett ki a folyosóra, ledermedve bámult a két démonra, akik mintha járőröztek volna. Szerencsére egyik sem vette észre, ahogy nagyon halkan és lassan visszahátrált, s a lehető legnagyobb csendben csukta vissza az ajtót.  
Csendben kell maradnia. Meg kell várnia, hogy valaki erre járjon, és elkergesse vagy legyőzze a szörnyeket. De ha esetleg máshol is vannak, akkor ez nem lesz egyszerű. Amúgy is, miért akarna bármelyikük is kimozdulni a biztonságos menedékről? Itt ragadt, ráadásul teljesen egyedül. Úgy tűnt, mintha nem tudnák, hogy idebent van. Tehát addig biztonságos, míg erre rá nem jönnek. Utána viszont…  
_Az utolsó pillanatban még mindig nyithat egy új idővonalat egy új kezdettel._

~*HetaOni*~

- Kész vagytok? – kérdezte England komolyan.  
- Csinálhatod – bólintott határozottan Romano.  
- Gondolj erősen az öcsédre, ha szólok. A kettőtök közötti kapocs, ami elég volt, hogy a két különböző idősík ellenére is érezd, hogy bajban van, elég lesz, hogy visszatalálj hozzá – magyarázta.  
- Értem.  
- Add a kezed – nyújtotta felé a tenyerét. Romano engedelmesen megfogta a férfi kezét. Anglia furcsa szavakat kezdett felolvasni a könyvéből, felizzott körülöttük a levegő, kék fénnyel és mágiával telt meg. – Most!  
Erősen megszorította Spain karját, miközben felidézte magában Feliciano vonásait, hangját, mozdulatait. És azt, mennyire vele akar lenni, mennyire aggódik érte. A következő pillanatban a mágia pulzálása a tetőfokára hágott, s Lovino úgy érezte, mintha lelkét kirántanák a testéből, hogy egy másik helyre vigyék. Behunyta a szemeit, s csak akkor pillantott fel, mikor már biztosan állt a lábán, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem szédeleg.  
Anglia még percekig állt ott egy helyben, mozdulatlanul. Behunyt szemekkel szívta magába a felszabadult varázst, s akaratlanul is megdörgölte a szemeit, mikor felpillantva homályosan látott. Rápillantott tenyereire, s magában megjegyezte, hogy ez biztosan nem csak az ő ereje volt. Talán… talán a jövőbeli énje is varázsolt valamit, ami éppen akkor történt, mikor kellett? Hiszen csak így volt képes előre küldeni azt a kettőt. Remélte, hogy jó helyre, és, hogy volt hová visszatérniük.

*: Olasz; 'igen'

**: Olasz; 'Üdvözlet és viszlát'

***: Romano itt a 64. július 18-án kitört római tűzvészre gondol, amit egyes feltételezések szerint maga a császár, Néró okozott, de ez tény nincs bizonyítva.


	3. Promessa

III. Fejezet

- Ita! Örülök, hogy újra látlak! – kacagott rá Spanyolország a szokásos stílusában, és magához ölelte egy percre.  
- Vee~ Spagna[1], én is örülök, vee~ Ciao, mio fratello[2] – üdvözölte a bátyját vidáman, mire az hirtelen a vállaira tette kezeit, és komolyan nézett rá. Veneziano megszeppenve pislogott, majd pár mondat erejéig eltársalogtak olaszul, úgy igazán, pergő nyelvvel, hadarva, dallamosan, hogy még Antonio sem értett pár szónál többet, a Japán pedig, aki hallgatta, csak összenézett a másikkal.  
Feliciano elkerekedett szemekkel hallgatta testvére szavait, s áradatának végén mosolyogva, lehunyt szemekkel ölelte magához szorosan, és csak annyit mondott:  
- Grazie mile[3], Romano. – Aztán perdült egyet, elszaladt Spanyolországért, és karon ragadta a másikat is. – Gyertek, megmutatom, hol öltözhettek át! – Rohant előre, hogy mutassa az utat.  
Lovino öltözete megegyezett az övével: függőleges csíkozású, zöld-fehér-piros yukata, a hozzá tartozó karddal. A színes sávokon alig kivehető fehér virágminta indázott.  
Antonioé azonban vörös-sárga-vörös sávozású volt, vízszintesen, középen a címerével. A művészi virágminta és a díszfegyver itt sem maradhatott el.  
- Japán készítette őket nekünk! Úgyhogy köszönjétek majd meg neki! – figyelmeztette őket viccesen.  
- Italy-kun! – hallották az említett hangját. – Megjöttek Németországék!  
- Dotisu~! Őket is elvihetem öltözni, ugye, Japán? – kérdezte miközben elszaladt mellette.  
- Persze – hagyta rá elmosolyodva. – De kérlek, ne szaladgálj, mert el fogsz…  
- A fiú megbotlott a saját lábában, de Németország elkapta, mielőtt eleshetett volna.  
- Megvagy – mosolygott rá a német.  
- Ciao, Doitsu! Ciao, Prussia! – köszönt, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
- Szia – borzolta össze a haját a vörös szemű férfi, és előre ment, hogy üdvözölje a házigazdát.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a szőke, ahogy elengedte a fiút.  
- Persze – nevetett rá Italy.  
- Ne rohangálj, jó? – kérte.  
- De olyan jó Japánnál szaladni, mert dobog a talpam alatt a padló! – lelkendezett, mire a német csak sóhajtott egyet.

PRomeSSa[4]

- Ita! Örülök, hogy újra látlak! – veregette meg a vállát Spanyolország, mire ő meglepettségében szóhoz sem jutott.  
- Reméltem, hogy nincs nagy bajod – suttogta olaszul Romano, mikor megölelte.  
- De ti… hogy? – nyögte ki a kérdést, és még a napló is kiesett a kezéből, mikor az ajtó döndülve vágódott ki, s két szörnyeteg nyomult be rajta. – Ne… - sápadt el, ahogy felnézett a magas démonokra.  
- Ez hosszú történet, mi lenne, ha megbeszélnénk, miután ők meghaltak? – érdeklődte szinte vidáman Antonio, s megpörgette feje felett a hosszú nyelű bárdot.  
- Kopjatok le! – mordult fel ingerülten Romano, s már fel is ugatott kezében a gépfegyver: golyózápor hullott a két vigyorgó lény arcára. Azok odakaptak, de nem volt esélyük védekezni. – Nem látnak, kapd el őket!  
- Maradjatok mögöttem! – utasította őket az idősebb, és előre lendült, hogy lekaszabolja a támadóikat. Alig egy percen belül végük lett, de úgy tűnt, Veneziano nem nyugodott meg igazán.  
Miután mindkét szörny köddé vált, térdre rogyott és felzokogott. Tenyereibe temette az arcát, és orcáin megállíthatatlanul peregtek lefelé a könnyek.  
- Hé… - sietett oda hozzá a testvére, és óvatosan megérintette a rázkódó vállát. – Mi a baj? Eltűntek, legyőztük őket!  
- Én… én… olyan gyenge vagyok… - mondta el-elakadó, sírós hangon. – Ha ti nem vagytok itt, megöltek volna!  
- De itt voltunk – vetette közbe az idősebb.  
- Belekevertelek titeket ebbe az egészbe, és azt sem tudom, hogyan oldjam meg… - szipogta elkeseredetten.  
- Na, nem kell így itatni az egereket, Ita – veregette meg a vállát kedvesen Spain, és átnyújtott neki egy zsebkendőt. – Semmi baj, már mondtuk neked, nem? Azért vagyunk itt ennyien, hogy rád vigyázzunk, mert nélküled nem tudnánk kijutni innen.  
- De egyedül nem fog sikerülni…  
- Figyelj rám, Feliciano! – nézett Romano komolyan a könnyes szemekbe. – Nem vagy egyedül, érted? És nem is maradsz többet egyedül, mert ezentúl mindenhová veled megyek._ Prometto![5] _– Az utolsó szó úgy hangzott, akár egy varázsige.  
- Kö-köszönöm – suttogta, s egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a könnyeiről is.  
- De cserébe neked meg kell ígérned, hogy nem adod fel, bármi történjék is – tette hozzá határozottan.  
- Prometto – mondta letörölve a könnyeit. – Ígérem, hogy nem adom fel, akármi történjék is!  
- Nos, most, hogy ezt békében megbeszéltük, azt hiszem, újra felvehetjük a kesztyűt – jegyezte meg Antonio.  
- Hányan vagytok még?! – sóhajtott fel, ahogy felállt, és az öccse kezébe nyomta a naplót. – Innen el kell mennünk, nem harcolhatunk ellenük a végtelenségig. Le kell jutnunk a másodikra, rendben?  
- Rendben – bólintott rá.  
- Először is, ő az első akadályunk, de már nem sokáig – forgatta meg maga mellett a bárdot Spain, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal végighasította a szörnyeteg hasát, majd a térdein is ejtett egy vágást, mire a kék-lila lény a földre rogyott. – Na mi van, nem tetszik valami? Gondoltad volna át akkor, mikor elrejtetted a bejárat kulcsát! – a fegyver még kétszer csapott le, s a démon eltűnt. – Kezdek belejönni, nem?  
- Ne most fényezd az egódat! – mordult rá Romano. – Tűnjünk el innen!  
- Én megyek előre – jelentette ki, s kilesett az ajtón, de a folyosó üres volt. – Mehetünk!

~*HetaOni*~

Rémálomból riadni egy újabb rémálomba nem túl kellemes dolog. Ráadásul az érzés, hogy míg mindenki másnál az álom sötétsége után újra van fény, nála maradt a mindent ellepő mozdulatlan feketeség, kétségbeejtő. Lassan felült az ágyban, mély levegőt vett. Nem fog többet aludni, ez biztos. Kitapogatta a párnán hagyott könyvét, és az ölébe vette. Ujjaival óvatosan tapogatta végig a gerincet, a fedélen érezte az apró, hajszálgyűrődéseket.

„_- Anglia… hány ujjamat mutatom?  
- Sajnálom, Amerika… Én már… nem látom… „_[6]

- Nem tudsz aludni? – érdeklődte a csendes suttogás a szomszéd ágyról. Nem hallott hozzá mozdulatot, ami furcsa volt.  
- Nem – hagyta rá, igazodva a hangerőhöz.  
- Nem is csodálom, az előbb akkora zajjal voltak… - mormolta Alfred, és ásított. Fordult egyet, hogy teljesen a másik felé legyen, és automatikusan a szemüvegéért kezdett tapogatózni, amit hamarosan az orrára is lökött, de homályosan látott vele. Rendesen felült, és sóhajtva törölgette meg az ingének egy tiszta részével.  
- Nem rájuk ébredtem – legyintett. Mély levegőt vett, orrába furcsa, éles illatok tolultak. Vér szaga (bizonyára az egyenruhákból), faforgács illata (az ágyak), főtt krumpli aromája (a csigazabáló beszabadult a konyhába…?), tea összetéveszthetetlen mintája (honvágyat ébresztett), puskaporhoz hasonló szag (Amerika ruháiról), még egy csepp varázslat-aromát is érzett. Furcsa volt hirtelen ennyire mindent ilyen intenzitással érezni.  
- Akkor? – kérdezett rá a kék szemű, kizökkentve ezzel a merengésből.  
- Csak álmodtam – vont vállat, és lelógatta lábait az ágyról, talpai pont a padlón pihentek.  
- Oh… I see[7] – bólintott, és felállt, nyújtózott egyet, jólesőn sóhajtott hozzá. A harmadik ágyon Japán mocorogni kezdett, majd álmosan, kissé ziláltan felült.  
- Ohayou, Minna-san[8] – mormolta, ahogy próbálta kitörölni az álmot a szemeiből. – Máris reggel van?  
- I'm sorry[9], nem akartunk felébreszteni, Japán – mondta Amerika.  
- Semmi baj, amúgy sem aludtam jól. Hogy vagy, Anglia?  
- Leszámítva, hogy nem látok, egész jól – hangzott a felelet.  
- Tea illatot érzek – jegyezte meg Kiku. – Azt hiszem, az most jót fog tenni. Hozzak nektek is? – bújt ki az ágyból, és kötötte oldalára a kardját.  
- Ha megkérhetlek – biccentett Anglia.  
- Segítek, Kiku! – ugrott utána Amerika. – Mindjárt visszajövünk – szólt még hátra, mire csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul.  
Kína is felugrott a székéről, hogy utánuk siessen.  
- Minden rendben? Jól vagy? – kérdezősködött azonnal.  
- Persze – bólintott. – Ti merre jártatok?  
- Körülnéztünk a melléképületben, hátha ott van a bejárati ajtó kulcsa, de nem találtunk semmit – magyarázta. A kulcs szóra Nihon akaratlanul is végigsimított az övére csatolt, karikára fűzött fémkulcsok során. – Viszont visszafelé… - Rövid magyarázatba kezdett arról, hogy mire jöttek rá a démonokkal kapcsolatban.  
- Értem. Ezek szerint nem tanácsos kilépnünk innen – vonta le, közben már teának való vizet melegített egy kannában. – Ha mégis, harcolunk.  
- Mint valami zombi irtós akciófilm – húzta el a száját Amerika. Kína vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást, mintha csak azt kérdezné: „ő miért van itt?" mire Japán bocsánatkérőn elmosolyodott.  
- Mi lenne, ha elmennél megmosakodni, Alfred? A hidegvíz felébreszt – kérte tapintatosan, mire a szőke bólintott. – Ne haragudj miatta – pillantott a kínaira. – Azt hiszem, bűntudata van Arthur miatt – magyarázta. Pár percig egyikük sem szólt. – Figyelnél a vízre, míg én is elmegyek mosakodni?  
- Persze – bólintott.  
- Arigatou, Nii-san[10] – hajtott fejet, majd a fürdőszoba felé indult.  
A tükörbe nézve alig ismert magára. Szemei alatt karikák, tekintete egészen sötétnek tűnt a fáradtságtól, s nem csalás: a tükörképe szó szerint nevetett rajta.  
_~ Nem bírod már sokáig_ – suttogta a hang.  
- Hagyj békén. Te csak céltalanul öldökölnél – mondta.  
~ _Mi abban a rossz? Kevesebb lenne az ellenségünk _– nevetett fel.  
- Hagyj békén! – szólította fel, s vizet eresztett a csapból, hogy az arcára locsolja, majd újra felnézve ujjaival próbálta elrendezni a haját.

Amerika ott ült Anglia mellett, amikor a két bögre teával visszament hozzájuk.  
- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy bármelyikünknek is ízleni fog, de a koffein biztosan jót tesz – mondta ki őszintén. Saját bögréjét az ágyára tette, majd odalépett a pároshoz. – Segítek, hogy ne égesd meg magad – szólt, s óvatosan elnyúlt a férfi kezéért.  
Ám amikor egymáshoz értek, valami egészen furcsa történt, ami miatt majdnem leejtette az italt. Felperzselt körülöttük a levegő, valami hatalmas energia söpört át mindhármukon, s Arthur jött rá először, mi az.  
- Mágia! – kiáltott fel meglepődve, egyszersmind örömmel. Ott kavargott körülöttük, egyikük testéből a másikba cikázott.  
- Mi-mi történik? – kérdezte zavartan Alfred.  
- Úgy tűnik, akaratlanul is elraktároztam a varázserőmet, miután együtt harcoltunk. Emlékszel? – A mondat egyértelműen a fekete hajúnak szólt.  
- Igen. Olvastunk egymás gondolataiban – válaszolta.  
- És te, Amerika, korábban sok időt töltöttél nálam, és talán ezért reagált így az erőm – gondolkodott el, s hangja egészen lelkesnek érződött.  
- Meg tudod gyógyítani magad? – kérdezte óvatosan a kék szemű.  
- Megpróbálom – vágta rá, s merített a körülöttük kavargó mágiából, miközben maga elé mormogott pár szót. Érezte, hogy történt valami, de hiába pislogott, nem oszlott a feketeség. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy sikerült – szólt lemondóan.  
- Hogy érted? – faggatta rögtön a fiatalabb.  
- Valami történt, de akkor sem látok – felelte. – Mindenesetre egy darabig megint tudok varázsolni, ami nem egy hátrány, valahogy vissza kell juttatnom Spaint és Romanót a múltból.  
- Azt már nem! – tiltakozott azonnal Alfred. – Nem varázsolhatsz többet! A végén belehalnál! Majd megoldják maguk a dolgot! Megkérik az ottani Angliát, hogy segítsen nekik, vagy valami!  
- És arra nem gondolsz, hogy ott is van egy Amerika, aki ugyanezt vághatja az ő arcukba? – szegezte neki a kérdést, mire Japán kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, s óvatosan a bögre fülére fűzte a szőke férfi ujjait, majd felkapta a sajátját és csendesen távozott.  
- Mi volt ez a nagy ramazuri? – kérdezte Gilbert, amint leült melléjük az asztalhoz.  
- Anglia ereje visszatért valamelyest – válaszolta készségesen, s végre belekortyolt az italába. – De most ezen veszekednek.  
- Te hogy vagy? Kialudtad magad? – érdeklődte Doitsu.  
- Mondjuk – vont vállat.  
Éles hang visszhangzott végig a házon.  
- Ti is hallottátok ezt? – kapta fel fejét Kína, mikor a fegyverropogás elcsendesült.  
- Még a holtakat is felébresztené – morogta Amerika, ahogy felállt az ágyról.  
- Romano fegyverének van ilyen hangja, nem? – szólt Kanada.  
- Tekintve, hogy nálam pisztoly van, nálad meg számszeríj, a lőfegyverekből egész gyorsan kimerültünk – bólogatott.  
- Romano és Spanyolország visszatértek? – kérdezte France zavartan.  
- Úgy tűnik. De ez jó, nem? Mert akkor… - Kanada elsápadt szavai közben.  
- Ők nem tudják, hogy a folyosók tele vannak az Izékkel! – ugrott fel Németország.  
- Az a kettő nem fogja sokáig bírni – jósolta előre Porosz, és ő is felállt. – Segítenünk kell nekik!  
- Állj-állj! Azt mondtuk, csapdába csaljuk őket, nem? Nem lenne értelme, ha mindannyian a negyedikre rohannánk, még elég helyünk sincs odafent – vetette közbe Franciaország.  
- Igaza van, kétfelé kell indulnunk – bólogatott Kína.  
- Majd én megyek a másodikra – szólalt meg Japán.  
- Megyek veled, Kiku! – vágta rá rögtön Yao.  
- Akkor én is veletek tartok – tette hozzá Ivan.  
- És én is – szólt még Francis.  
- Akkor mi négyen fentről indulunk – pillantott végig Doitsu Amerikán, Kanadán és a testvérén.  
- Nem-nem – rázta fejét rögtön Alfred. – Matthew itt marad – jelentette ki kereken, és a fiú felé fordult. – Szeretném, ha vigyáznál Arthurra – mondta komolyan a szemeibe nézve, és a vállára tette egyik kezét.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá a fiú. – Maradok.  
- Kösz – mosolyodott el. – És kérlek, ne engedd, hogy varázsoljon.  
- Úgy lesz.  
- Akkor indulás. A lépcsők körül találkozunk – pillantott Doitsu Japánra.  
Ő csak határozottan bólintott, és megvárta, míg a hármas eltűnik a lépcsőn, majd előre ment, le a második emeletre.

[1]: Spanyolország neve olaszul  
[2]: olasz; 'Szia, bátyó' *Kétiféle szabadfordítás*  
[3]: olasz; 'Ezer köszönet'  
[4]: olasz; 'Ígéret'

[5]: olasz; 'Ígérem!'  
[6]: angol, HetaOni fordítás by Kéti

[7]: angol; 'Értem.'  
[8]: japán; 'Jó reggelt mindenkinek'

[9]: angol; 'Sajnálom'  
[10]: japán; 'Köszönöm, bátyám'


	4. Csapatmuka

IV. Fejezet

- Bonjour[1] – szólalt meg szándékosan mély hangon, ahogy az ajtónak támaszkodva figyelte belépője hatását, mely nem maradt el. – Micsoda síri csend követi a belépőmet! Mon Dieu[2], ennyire jól nézek ki? – mosolyodott el, mire Amerika türelmetlenül felmordult.  
- Menj már arrébb, nem látjuk Kanadát!  
Franciaország a háta mögé pillantott, és ugrott egyet ijedtében.  
- Jézusom, te itt vagy?!  
- Szia, Francis – motyogta Matthew, ahogy megigazította a szemüvegét, és zavartan felpillantott, majd lesütötte szemeit. Az egy dolog, hogy általában nem veszik észre, azonban most, hogy mindenki rá figyelt, zavarban volt. – Öhm… hello…  
- Mi ez a csend? Baj van? – pislogott be az ajtón Kiku.  
- Nem, dehogy, csak Kanadát csodáljuk – rikkantotta Alfred. – Nagyon jól áll rajta a yukata!  
Az anyagot függőlegesen három részre osztotta a középen lévő vöröset megtörő fehér négyzet, melynek közepén a tizenegy csúcsú juharfalevél díszelgett. A vörös részeket fehér, távolról alig észrevehető juharfalevelek pettyezték.  
- Nos, mi tagadás, tényleg egész jó – bólintott Franciaország, mire a következő pillanatban egy tradicionális japán fapapucs landolt az arcán, amitől megtántorodott. Hangos hahota követte a műveletet, amit a szőke férfi őrjöngése rekesztett be. – Ki volt az?! – hordozta körül perzselő pillantását, míg tekintete meg nem akadt a feltűnően fütyörésző, és felé sem pillantó Amerikán. – Te! – kiáltott fel, s rántotta elő a franciazászlós hüvelyből a – Japán előrelátásának következményeként meg sem élezett – díszkardot, hogy a szemüvegesre fogja. – Most véged! – fenyegette meg, s máris rohamozott.  
Amerika azonban elrohant előle, és egy percen belül már a kertben csattogtatták a fém pengéket.  
- Nem kellene valakinek leállítani őket? – érdeklődte halkan Japán, aki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a kertjét, vagy a két barátját félti jobban az összecsapástól.  
- Ne aggódj, hamarosan elfáradnak, és megunják – jósolta előre Anglia, aki nyugodtan ücsörgött tovább teát iszogatva az angolzászlós ruhájában.  
- Verd le rajtuk, ha valamit tönkretesznek – javasolta Poroszország, mire a házigazda aggodalmasan pillantott ki a kert felé.

CSapaTMunKa

- Bonjour~ Micsoda síri csend követi a belépőmet! Mon Dieu, ennyire jól nézek ki? – érdeklődte nyugodt hangon, mosolyogva, ahogy hátradobta szőke haját a válla felett. A szörnyeteg azonban nem igazán értékelte az ő kifogástalan külső megjelenését, és továbbra is fenyegetően közelített felé. Megvillant a kardpenge, ahogy támadásra, vagyis inkább védekezésre készen tartotta fel maga elé, de azért nem bánta volna a beígért segítséget. – Hé, srácok, azért ez kezd kicsit ijesztő lenni…  
Csak a jellegzetes hangot hallotta, ahogy a kard kicsúszik a hüvelyéből, majd a ruha suhogását, s a démon megrándult előtte. Ő sem tétovázott, hagyta, hogy a kardjába dőljön, majd még éppen idejében rántotta ki belőle.  
- Huh, azt hittem, már sosem jössz, Japán… - sóhajtott, és elmosolyodott.  
- Később ünnepeljünk – javasolta komoran, ahogy megpillantotta a sarkon beforduló következő kék-lila Izét feléjük rohanni. Mind a ketten visszahátráltak a falig, fegyvereiket feltartották. – Háromig számolok, Nii-san! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Egy, kettő, három!  
Kína, mintha csak puskából lőtték volna, úgy ugrott a hatalmas lábak elé a nyitva hagyott szobaajtóból, a szörnyeteg megbotlott benne, elesett. A másik kettő előre lendült, s két oldalról nyakon szúrták a meglepett teremtményt, ráadásul Ivan hátulról még egy erős csapást is mért a tarkójára.  
- Na, ezzel meg is volnánk – csapta össze tenyereit a francia.  
- Nézzük meg a lépcsőt – indult előre Nihon. A fal mellett sétált, csak mikor a lefelé vezető korláthoz ért, s megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nincs ellenség, osont át a túloldalra. Óvatosan hajolt ki a korlát mögött, és rögtön vissza is húzódott, de a démon neki háttal lépdelt előre.  
Intett Kínának, aki értett a jelzésből, egy ugrással a folyosókereszteződés túlsó oldalán simult a falnak. Mindezt néma csendben tette, akár egy árnyék. Kiku újra kihajolt a korlát felett, ezúttal látta, hogy a démon készül megfordulni. Visszahúzódott, ő is a falhoz lapult, és jelentőségteljesen Francisra pillantott.  
- Vondd magadra a figyelmét – suttogta neki Ivan.  
- Nem ügy! – kacsintott rá a férfi, és befordulva a sarkon énekelni kezdett: - _Allons! Enfants de la Patrie! / Le jour de glorie est arrivé! …[3] _- Kína vágott egy fájdalmas fintort, aztán hálát adott, hogy a francia nem tudta folytatni, mert a szörny felé rohant. – Na, gyere, te túlméretezett otromba szilva! – nyújtotta felé kardját, ám végül mégsem lett úgy szüksége a fegyverre, ahogy tervezte, mert Kína hamarabb rúgta oldalba a támadót. Zuhanására Oroszország is rásegített, s neki már csak bele kellett mártania pengéjét a haldokló démonba. – Azt azért elárulhatnátok, hogy miért én vagyok a csali – jegyezte meg.  
- Mert másra nem vagy jó! – vágta rá Yao, és bosszúsan morgott valamit anyanyelvén az európaiakról. – Kiku? – szólította a még mindig a falnál ácsorgót, aki nem reagált. – Kiku?! – érintette meg a vállát, mire a japán megrezzent, és zavartan pillantott rá. – Jól vagy?  
- Nani?[4] Ja, igen, minden rendben. Azt hiszem, csak fáradt vagyok – hadarta gyorsan. – Ne haragudj, elkalandoztam egy pillanatra. Nincs baj. – Mosollyal nem is próbálkozott, tudta, hogy nem sikerülne. Mozgást látott a szeme sarkából, de már hiába kapta arra a fejét, késő volt: az ellenség közvetlenül mellettük volt, a lépcső sötétjéből bukkant elő. Kína is ebben a pillanatban vette észre, de már ő sem tehetett semmit, csak közelebb lépett a másikhoz, hogy testével védje.  
Ekkor a semmiből ott termett mellettük Oroszország, feltartotta egyik karját, s csak annyit éreztek, hogy hűvös szél kerekedik. És a puffanást hallották, ahogy a szörnyeteg a lépcsőkre hanyatlik.  
- Jól vagytok? – érdeklődte nyugodtan Ivan, ibolyaszín szemei vidáman ragyogtak rájuk.  
- I-igen – bólintott Yao. – Köszönjük.  
- Köszönjük – visszhangozta a japán is, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, hogy összeszedje magát. – Menjünk, még legalább ketten lesznek a másik oldalon is – szólalt meg, óvatosan kibújt az ölelésből, marokra fogta a katanáját és előre indult.

- És itt hogy akartok kinézni, hogy ne vegyenek észre? – érdeklődte egész halkan a szőke férfi.  
- Hagyjuk a hátulról támadást, itt nincs esélyünk meglepni őket – ismerte el a hosszú hajú.  
- Négyen kétfelé – határozott Japán. Odafentről fegyverropogás hallatszott le, amit tarkítottak Amerika pisztolyainak dördülései is.  
- Veled vagyok – jelentette ki Yao, mielőtt bárki bármit szólhatott volna. Bólintott, megforgatta kezében a kardot, és előre ugrott a folyosóra. A várttal ellentétben azonban egy olyan repülő szörnyeteget pillantott meg, amilyeneket csak odafent, az ötödiken látott. Velük szemmagasságban lebegett, amint észrevette őket, rögtön feléjük mozdult.  
Nihon nem várt semmire, csak felemelte a kardot, és futás közben végighasította a lény alját, majd megfordult, hogy megnézze az eredményt. A démon megvadulva esett neki, kénytelen volt elhajolni előle, majd hátrálást tettettet, de szeme sarkából figyelte, mire készül Yao. Mivel a lény már alacsonyabban lebegett, lendületet véve egyszerűen felugrott rá, végigszaladt testén, fejéhez érve sarkával egyik szemébe rúgott, majd mikor dobálni kezdte magát, a padlóra ugrott. Kiku a nyakát célozta, s csapása erejétől feje félig le is vált a testéről, ám még ebbe sem halt bele.  
Kapkodta a levegőt, ahogy elmozdult a támadások elől, de a démon úgy forgolódott, hogy Kína nem tudott még egy, az előbbihez hasonló támadást intézni ellene, és úgy tűnt: még egyáltalán nincs halálán. A fizikai erővel nem mennek semmire, hacsak nem…  
- Dobj fel a hátára! – kiáltott fel hirtelen a fekete hajú.  
- Mi?  
- A hátára! – ismételte, közben végigkarcolta a lény egyik furcsa végtagját.  
- Gyere! – kiáltotta, s kis terpeszbe helyezkedett, ujjait összefűzte.  
Csak két ugrás volt, kardját belevágta a lénybe, így meg tudott annak hátán kapaszkodni. Hiába hánykolódott, erősen tartotta magát, és mikor úgy érezte, meg fog tudni állni, kirántotta belőle a pengét, tett két lépést előre, és egy gyors mozdulattal levágta a szörnyeteg fejét. Az azonnal mozdulatlanná dermedt, majd eltűnt alóla. Még zuhanás közben engedte el a túl nehézzé vált fegyvert, s hiába próbálta, nem tudta megtartani magát, mikor földet ért.

- Ez meg mi? Olyan, mint egy nagy csiga – méregette a csupaszem szörnyeteget Francis.  
- Edd meg – javasolta Ivan.  
- Fúj, bolond vagy?! Nézz már rá! Több a szeme, mint a húsa! – mutogatott a lomha valamire. – Egyáltalán, hol van ennek a feje?  
- Próbáld meg félbevágni – tanácsolta válasz helyett. Franciaország előbb megpiszkálta a kardjával, de a lény nem mutatott nagyobb sebességet, így nyugodtabban vágta bele a pengéjét. Azonban olyan volt, mintha meg sem érezné.  
- Mi lenne, ha itt hagynánk? Ez elől bárki elmenekül. Nem is tűnik veszélyesnek. – S mint egy végszóra, a lény felemelkedett, két sor éles fogával feléjük kapott. Helyettük azonban Ivan csapját kapta a szájába, ami alaposan megrongálta fogait.  
- Azt hiszem tévedtél, Franciaország – mondta ártatlan hangon.  
- Szeleteljük fel ezt a rohadékot! – morogta dühösen, és hozzá is látott a művelethez. – Rontja a világról alkotott esztétikus képemet!  
Percek múlva, mikor már halványult, a szőke kifújta magát, és még éppen látta eltűnni a másik démont is. Ahogy azt is, hogy Kína ijedten rohan oda Japánhoz, aki felült ugyan, de fejét nem emelte fel.  
- Jól vagy? – érintette meg a karját óvatosan.  
- Iie…[5] - ingatta a fejét lassan, ahogy nagy levegőt vett. – Nem bírom tovább… - suttogta, és megszorította Yao karját. – Elfáradtam…  
_~ Én mondtam… Maradj csak nyugton, most én jövök!_  
- Semmi baj, Kiku – ölelte magához szorosan. – Nemsokára kijutunk innen. Tarts ki még egy kicsit – kérte kedvesen.  
- Igazad van – szólt határozottabb hangon. A kínai csak azt érezte, hogy enyhül a szorítás, hogy a fiú már nem reszket az ölelésében, és a légzése is megnyugszik. – Jobban vagyok – jelentette ki. Kibontakozott az ölelésből, felállt, és felvette a kardját is. Yao nem látta a szemeit, mert tulajdonosuk nem nézett rá. – Menjünk fel az emeletre – szólt, ahogy határozott léptekkel elindult.

~*HetaOni*~

- Tiszta a levegő – jelentette Alfred, és leeresztette a pisztolyát. – Szerintem eggyel lentebb vannak.  
- Gyere szépen, majd A Főnök elintéz! – hallatszott fel Spain hangja a harmadik emeletről.  
- Lent vannak – bólintott rá Poroszország, és már rohantak is le a lépcsőn. Éppen időben értek le, hogy lássák: a bárd lecsap, és a szörny köddé válik.  
- Na, ki a következő? – pislogott körbe, ekkor pillantotta meg az érkezőket. – Oh, Hola[6]! – integetett nekik. Felropogott Romano fegyvere, mire mindannyian összerándultak. – Buliztok? – pillantott be a könyvtárba.  
- Jó lenne, ha segítenél! – mordult fel az olasz fiú.  
- Megyek! – ugrott be az ajtón.  
- Nem is igen kell nekik segítség – morfondírozott meglepetten Németország, aztán megperdült, mikor Amerika elsütötte a pisztolyát.  
- Akkor itt van a mi _dear[7]_ barátunk, akin nem akar fogni a pisztolyom – morogta a szőke.  
- A szemét lődd, te idióta! – hallották Lovino kiabálását.  
- Okay! – célzott, s két lövéssel vakká tette a szörnyeteget. – Angliáért – morogta hozzá. – Innen a tiétek!  
Poroszország és Németország nekiestek a lénynek, addig Amerika benézett a könyvtárba.  
- Nahát, Italy, te élsz! – pislogott meglepetten az olasz fiúra, aki a naplót szorongatva pislogott aggodalmasan az előrébb harcolókra.  
- Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek titeket – mondta bűnbánóan. Összerándult, és arra kapta a fejét, mikor újra felugatott a gépfegyver.  
- Segítek nekik! – szaladt előre, és mivel nem volt elég hely, felkapaszkodott az egyik könyvespolc tetejére. – Hi, guys, I'm here![8] – rikkantotta, ekkor már két pisztoly volt a kezében. Megforgatta őket, majd szinte egyszerre lőtt velük, ezúttal is a rémségek szemeire célozva. – Az utolsó sorban bujkál még kettő! – figyelmeztette őket, és átlendült a következő polcra. Lövései egymás után dördültek, találatai pontosak voltak.  
Nyílt a szoba másik ajtaja, először Gilbert, majd Ludwig rontottak be rajta. Az utolsó két démon sarokba volt szorítva, s nem tudtak elmenekülni.  
- Szóval megvagytok – pillantott előbb Spainre, majd Romanóra Doitsu. Tekintete csak akkor esett Venezianóra, mikor Amerika mellette ugrott le a szekrényről. Elkerekedett tekintettel nézett rá. – Ita… ly… Italy! – rohant oda hozzá, és ölelte szorosan magához.  
- Jól vagyok – mondta halkan. – Spanyolország és Romano megvédtek engem. Nincs semmi baj.  
- Úgy aggódtam – suttogta. Az olasz szipogva temette arcát a zöld egyenruhába.  
- Mi dispiace[9] – mormolta.  
- Nahát, mindenki rendben van – lépett be az ajtón Francis. – Jé, Italy is megvan!  
- Mindenki jött, hogy segítsen? – pislogott körbe Spain.  
- Az összes folyosót ellepték ezek a rondaságok – válaszolta Doitsu, közben elengedte Italyt. – Mi jöttünk felülről, ők alulról – magyarázta.  
- A Mennyország nem vezet sehová… - suttogta maga elé Olaszország.  
- Hogy mondod? – kérdezte Romano.  
- Azt hiszem, én voltam – mondta ki remegő hangon. – Átállítottam a kapcsolót a negyedik emeleten, azt hittem, talán akkor történik valami, amivel kijuthatunk, de… Sajnálom, nem tudtam, hogy ez fog történni!  
- Semmi baj – veregette hátba Gilbert. – Lejutunk a másodikra, és bezárkózunk, rendben?  
- Induljunk is!  
Csendesen lépdeltek le a lépcsőkön, azonban ahogy leértek, démonok sorjáztak köréjük.  
- Nem úgy volt, hogy tiszta a terep? – kérdezte Spain.  
- Megöltük mind az ötöt! – bizonygatta France.  
- Ezek kicsit többen vannak, mint öt – morogta Prussia összeszorított fogakkal.

~*HetaOni*~

- Anglia… - szólt óvatosan a fiú, de mivel választ nem kapott, tétován folytatta: - Alfred megkért, hogy maradjak itt…  
- Matthew, igaz? – kérdezett rá, bár biztosan tudta, hogy ő az.  
- Igen – helyeselt. Nem mert leülni a férfi mellé az ágyra, inkább a vele szemben lévőre telepedett le. – Öhm… Anglia…  
- Nyugodtan hívhatsz a rendes nevemen – vágott közbe.  
- Rendben. Mr. Kirkland, én… - A férfi felnevetett, megrázta a fejét.  
- Úgy gondoltam, hogy szólíthatsz a keresztnevemen – mondta ki egyenesen, mire gondolt.  
- Oh… bocsánat – szabadkozott zavartan. – Szóval, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy… hogy én úgy gondolom, Alfred szeret téged[10], csak nem mondja meg… - mondta ki végre, és nagyon szusszant.  
Anglia sokat adott volna érte, ha most látja a vele szemben ülő fiút. Le tudta volna olvasni arcáról, mennyire gondolta komolyan ezt a kijelentést. Tény, hogy valószínűleg ő jobban ismeri Amerikát, hiszen mégiscsak testvérek, és az is biztos, hogy több időt töltenek együtt, mint amennyit ő látja Alfredet. De vajon mi vitte rá erre a kijelentésre? A hangja elég komolynak tűnt, és a kezdeti bizonytalansága is ezt igazolta…  
- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad ezt nekem – jelentette ki végül.  
- Mi? – hökkent meg a fiú. – Nem is… nem is haragszol rám? – kérdezte egészen halkan.  
- Nem… miért tenném? – kérdezett rá, bár a választ önmagától is pontosan tudta.  
- Mert én… olyan, mintha… - kezdte, de elakadt, nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.  
- Nem lehetek rád mérges azért, mert neked jobb kapcsolatod van Alfreddel, mint nekem, hiszen testvérek vagytok – jelentette ki nyugodtan, s szavait komolyan gondolta.  
- Jó, de te is… - kezdett bele újra, ám a férfi most félbeszakította.  
- Egészen más, amit én tettem annak idején, hiszen csak kihasználtam Amerikát… Aztán felnőtt és most nem tud mit kezdeni az erejével. Majd ha idősebb és érettebb lesz, megnyugszik, és talán képes lesz megtartani a helyét is a világban. Szerencsére te legalább ott vagy, és megpróbálod visszafogni, ha valami ostobaságot tenne.  
Kanada zavartan nézett az angolra, majd lesütötte szemeit, mikor pillantása találkozott a céltalan zöld tekintettel. Tudta, hogy a vele szemben ülő nem látja a reagálásait, mégis nagyon kínosnak érezte ezt a beszélgetést, még akkor is, ha ő hozta fel a témát. Elvégre hiába teljesen jelentéktelen, ha az utóbbi időkben folyton ezen gondolkodott: vajon Anglia mennyire utálhatja őt azért, amiért Alfred vele foglalkozik, és nem azzal, aki lényegében felnevelte.  
- Megtennéd, hogy segítesz nekem egy kicsit? – törte meg a csendet Arthur.  
- Miről lenne szó? – pattant fel rögtön az ágyról segítőkészen.  
- Odavezetnél az asztalhoz? – kérte felerőltetve egy mosolyt. – Nekem ez most kicsit nehézkes feladat lenne.  
- Persze – vágta rá azonnal, odalépett hozzá, megvárta, míg feláll az ágyról, majd belékarolt, és az asztal felé kezdte vezetni. Hallották közben a fegyverek dördüléseit, Matthew idegesen rándult össze a hangokra.  
- Ne aggódj – szólt az angol nyugodtan. – Most mindannyian kénytelenek vagyunk félretenni a problémáinkat, és együtt dolgozni. Márpedig ha összefogunk, ezek a szörnyetegek nem fognak ki rajtunk – jelentette ki határozottan. Előre nyúlt, keze az asztal lapjába ütközött. Bár Kanada óvatos volt vele, mégis megnyugodott, hogy szilárd tárgyat ért. – Köszönöm.  
Pár pillanatra elmerült a gondolataiban, ujjai a könyvének fedelén doboltak. Nem fog tudni varázsolni, ha semmit nem lát, vagy legalábbis nehezebben. Másrészről mintha mozgolódna benne valami, mintha éledne benne a varázserő, ami egyszerűen eltűnt, a látásával együtt. Talán a kettő összefügg, ha visszaszerezné a mágiát, a látása is helyrejönne… Talán… ha egy folyamatot több részre tudna vágni, amik elég kicsik azok, hogy most is képes legyen elvégezni… _Talán…_  
- Megkérhetlek, hogy hozz nekem papírt és íróeszközt? – érdeklődte.  
- Máris keresek – bólintott rá a fiú, bár fogalma sem volt, mire kelhetnek az ezek angolnak.

[1] francia; 'Üdv'  
[2] francia; 'Istenem'  
[3] francia; a francia nemzeti himnusz, a La Marseillaise első két sora. *fordítást meg lusta keresni*  
[4] japán; 'Mi?, Tessék?'  
[5] japán; 'Nem'  
[6] spanyol; 'Üdv'  
[7] angol; 'kedves'  
[8] angol; 'Helló srácok, itt vagyok!'  
[9] olasz; 'Az én hibám.'  
[10] Az angolban nincs külön tegezés-magázás, viszont a „hívj a keresztnevemen!" felszólítás nagyjából annyit tesz, mintha azt mondaná az illető, hogy innentől tegezheted, Kanada ezért tegezi Angliát. 


	5. Kulcsőrző

V. Fejezet

- Kész, vége, kifogytam, ellőttem az utolsót is! – fújt egyet Amerika, és leeresztette az íjat.  
- Akkor add át a helyed másnak! – mordult rá Franciaország, aki még mindig neheztelt rá a papucsos eset miatt.  
- Matthew! Jössz? – kiáltott oda a testvérének, aki felugrott és odasietett hozzá. – Ez menni fog, igaz?  
- Nem tűnik nehéznek – bólintott rá, és megigazította a szemüvegét. Összeszedegették az ellőtt nyílvesszőket, és odaadták őket a kanadainak, aki érdeklődve méregette Japán íját. Figyelt, amikor elmagyarázta, hogyan kell használni, és biztos volt benne, hogy sikerülni is fog.  
Felemelte a fegyvert, a húrra helyezte a vesszőt, célzott, és ellőtte. A találat pontos volt, a bábu közepét érte. Amerika felujjongott mellette, aminek ő megörült, s egymás után lőtte ki a nyilakat. Egytől-egyig pontosan célba talált, s a végén vidám mosollyal eresztette le a fegyvert. Kissé megilletődve fogadta a gratulációkat, aztán visszament a teraszra, ahol a házigazda beszélgetett Angliával, Kínával, Németországgal és Észak-Olaszországgal. Csendesen leült, és már készült, hogy megint csak hallgatni fogja a többiek beszélgetését, mikor Italy ránevetett.  
- Nahát, ügyesen célzol!  
- Oh… köszönöm, Italy – motyogta zavartan.  
- Igaza van, tényleg jó vagy – bólogatott hozzá Doitsu is.  
A szőke fiú zavarában nevetgélt, és megigazította a szemüvegét, majd ölébe vette elmaradhatatlan fehér medvéjét. Kumajirou felnézett rá, aztán hozzábújva kényelmesen elfészkelődött, hogy szundítson egy kicsit. Kanada elmormogott még egy köszönetet, aztán igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki ott sincs. Nehezen szokta meg a figyelmet.

KuLCSőRZő

- Kész, vége, kifogytam, ellőttem az utolsót is – morogta Amerika, ahogy még kétszer meghúzta a ravaszt, de a fegyverei csak üres kattanást hallattak.  
- Romano, te hogy állsz? – kérdezte a kavarodásban Spain. Az olasz fiú végig testvére előtt állt, hogy megvédje.  
- Jól jönne egy kis szünet – hangzott a komor válasz.  
- Gyertek mögém! – utasította őket Antonio. – Amerika, te is!  
- Okay – vágta rá, és két hosszú lépésből meg egy ugrásból megoldotta a fedezékbe vonulást. A spanyol kezében úgy forgott a fegyver, hogy az szinte követhetetlen volt, főleg most, hogy hárman is az ő védelmében voltak.  
Italy kapkodva lapozgatta a naplóját, míg Lovino és Alfred elrendezték a fegyvereiket. A szemüveges kezében kattant egyet-egyet a két pisztoly, megforgatta őket, aztán összenézett az olasszal. Bólintottak egymás felé.  
- Fejekre vigyázni, itt jön a nehéztüzérség! – rikkantott Alfred, és a következő pillanatban Romano kezében felugatott a géppisztoly, golyózáport zúdítva a szörnyetegekre. Amerika egy-egy pontos lövéssel csatlakozott a másik oldalról, mind a ketten a rémségek élvezettől csillogó sötét szemeire céloztak – azok vakon kevésbé voltak veszélyesek.  
A többiek számára a helyzet így egyszerűbb lett, újult erővel ugrottak neki a démonoknak, azok sorra tűntek el. Mikor a helyzet úgy hozta, Spain odafordult az ikrekhez:  
- Induljatok el a búvóhelyre – mondta nekik. – Ha lövöldözni kezdenél a túloldalon, máris ott vagyok, rendben? – mosolyodott el. Romano bólintott, elkapta Veneziano karját, és maga után húzva befordult a folyosón, majd rohanni kezdett előre.  
- Anglia biztosan örülni fog, hogy meglettél – jegyezte meg, aztán megállt a sarkon, és kipillantott folyosókra. A levegő sem rezdült. Hátrapillantva látták, hogy Németország és Spanyolország elállják az utánuk jönni akaró démonok útját. Azok még láttak, bár nem sokáig.  
- Sí – bólintott, ahogy sietősen továbbhaladtak, és csak akkor lélegeztek fel, mikor becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót. Itt már nem eshet bántódásuk. – Várjuk meg a többieket – kérte hirtelen.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá az idősebb, és az ajtó mellé támaszkodott, míg Feliciano újra felütötte a naplót, és sietős lapozásba kezdett. – Keresel benne valamit? – érdeklődte kis idő múltán, mire a testvére összerezzent és felkapta a fejét.  
- Nem tudom… - mormolta letörten. – Csak úgy érzem, mintha mondani akarna nekem valamit, amit én nem értek. De rá akarok jönni minél hamarabb, hátha ez segít a szabadulásban – magyarázta a fejét vakarva, aztán mélyet, fájdalmasat sóhajtott.  
- Menni fog – bíztatta az idősebb. – Hidd el, menni fog.  
- Én is szeretném, ha úgy lenne – bólogatott.

~*HetaOni*~

- Szóval, a helyzet – nézett körül Németország, míg testvére előtte szúrt le egy démont –, Veneziano és Romano a menedékhelyen vannak, ezek meg csak jönnek…  
- És nem elhanyagolhatóan erősebbek, mint az elején – morogta dühösen Gilbert.  
- Elbírunk velük! – vágta rá a francia, s bár zihált, és ruhái szakadozottak voltak, kezében még mindig úgy forgott a kard, mintha csak most kezdte volna. – Én nem ezen a helyen fogom feldobni a talpam, értitek?!  
- Egyetértek – szólalt fel a porosz, és pengéje úgy villogott, akárha frissen lenne tisztítva.  
- Azt mindannyian aláírhatjuk, hogy volt már nehezebb ellenfelünk is náluk – érvelt Antonio, ahogy perdült egyet, és lecsapott.  
- Elegem van! – kiáltott fel Amerika, és egyetlen lendületes rúgást mért aktuális ellenfelére. A démon hátraesett, mire a fiú döngő léptekkel ment utána. – Alfred F. Jones vagyok! Amerika, egy szabad _ország_! És te nem tarthatsz itt, ha én el akarok menni, világos?! Megmondod, hol a bejárat kulcsa, _most azonnal_! – Két pisztolya a démon homlokának szegeződött, tekintete lázasan, vadul csillogott.  
Néma csend.  
A szörnyeteg ugyan nem mozdult, de nem is szólt egy szót sem. Láthatóan nem rémítette meg a halál nyilvánvaló közelsége.  
- Fuck you! – mordult egyet a szőke, és egyszerre húzta meg a ravaszokat. A közvetlen közelség miatt látta, ahogy kihuny a fény a démon gonosz tekintetéből.  
- Ne húzd fel magad, kölyök, van még belőlük bőven – veregette hátba Antonio együttérzően, ám tovább nem tudott vele törődni, holott igazán figyelemre méltó volt, ahogy Alfred különböző mondatrészek helyére illeszti be a „fuck" szót, egy igen hosszú, már-már barokkos körmondatban.  
A maradék öt démon közül egy éppen akkor esett el Japán kardjától, ám az alacsony termetű férfi már perdült is újabb áldozat után nézve. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki szó nélkül, ám elsöprő erővel harcolt, amióta csak leértek a másodikra. Kína és Oroszország alkották mögötte a védelmet, de egyértelműen Kiku volt, aki magára vállalta a támadó szerepet. Így aztán az otromba szörnyetegek gyorsan fogyatkoztak.  
- Úgy tűnik, végeztünk – szólalt meg Ludwig pár perccel később.  
- Tűnjünk el, amíg lehet – ajánlotta Francis, mire mindannyian bólogattak.  
Németország és Poroszország haladtak elöl, mögöttük kicsit lemaradva Amerika, mögötte Franciaország. Oroszország Kína mellett lépdelt, és Japán zárta a sort, kezében még mindig ott volt a kardja.  
A folyosó üres, ők némán haladtak végig rajta, lassan fellélegezve, hogy ezúttal több ellenség nem akadt. Becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, Nihon neki is támaszkodott.  
- Jól van, mindenki épségben megvan – pillantott végig a társaságon Doitsu, és mélyet sóhajtott. Amerika már el is tűnt a következő ajtó mögött, a többiek is megindultak. Veneziano a naplót szorongatva pislogott riadtan a német felé, úgy gondolta, hogy az még biztosan mérges rá. Nem is mozdult volna, ha Romano finoman meg nem löki, hogy induljon fel a búvóhelyre, akit Spain követett.  
- Én nem megyek – jelentette ki hirtelen Kiku, mikor már csak ő és Kína voltak a szobában.  
- Mi? Miért nem? – fordult felé Yao zavartan.  
- Megnézem, mi van lent. Italy elmozdította a kapcsolót, talán az ajtó környékén is szét kellene nézni – magyarázta színtelen hangon. – Megtennéd, hogy addig vigyázol ezekre? – nyújtotta felé a kulcscsomót.  
- P-persze… - bólintott meglepetten. – De mondd csak… minden rendben veled?  
- Hai – hagyta rá. – Matane[1].  
A csendben hangosnak tűnt az ajtó kattanása, és a kínai még percekig ott állt. Tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben az öccsével. Hiszen a tekintete…  
- Yao? – a puha hangra is megrezzent. – Hová lett Japán?  
- Ivan… - fordult felé kissé ijedten. – Azt mondta, lemegy a földszintre – válaszolta, rendes, határozott hangját nem találva. – Valami nagyon nincs rendben vele… - suttogta, inkább csak magának. – A szemei… akkor voltak utoljára ilyenek, amikor újra bezárkózott… amikor annyit szenvedett a nyugatiak miatt…  
Az érintésre összerezzent, és az orosz mosolya sem tudta megnyugtatni, mint máskor.  
- Mi lenne, ha utána mennék? – érdeklődte könnyed hangon.  
- Megtennéd? – szorított rá a férfi karjára erősen. – Tényleg?  
- Persze – bólintott. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Ne aggódj. Inkább menj fel te is a többiekhez, rendben? Pihenj egy kicsit.  
- J-jó… Vigyázz magadra… és kérlek, rá is. – A barna szemekben őszinte aggodalom és féltés villant.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj – ismételte magát az orosz, aztán elvette kezét a nála jóval alacsonyabb válláról, és ő is kilépett az ajtón.  
Kína rászorított a karikára, melyre a kulcsok voltak fűzve, aztán elindult, hogy ő is felmenjen a titkos menedékhelyükre. Neki fel sem tűnt, hogy eggyel több kulcs van a csomón, mint amennyit találtak.

~*HetaOni*~

- Megkérdezhetem, mire készülsz? – érdeklődte csendesen Kanada, ahogy a papírokat vakon rendezgető Angliát figyelte.  
- Szükségem lesz egy alaprajzra… na jó, egy térképre a kastélyról – válaszolta.  
- Miért? – kíváncsiskodott tovább a fiú, miközben észrevette, hogy nadrágja szárát a medvéje piszkálja. – Nahát, szia, Kumajirou – vette fel karjaiba az állatot, ami érdeklődve bökdöste a ruháját.  
- Nahát, tudod a nevem – jegyezte meg egészen halkan.  
- Kivel beszélgetsz? – érdeklődte Arthur.  
- A medvémmel – válaszolta, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. – Szóval, mire kell a térkép? Nagyjából ismerjük a helyet, nem?  
- Most nem a helyismeretről van szó – csóválta fejét a férfi. Kezébe vette az előzőleg odakészített ceruzát, és lehunyta szemeit. – Megtennéd, hogy egy kicsit csendben maradsz? Vagyis maradtok. A medvéddel.  
- Öhm, persze… De ugye… nem akarsz varázsolni? Alfred mondta, hogy ne…  
- Ne hagyd, hogy varázsoljak, hm? Na persze, ő meg mehet lövöldözni azzal a két játék pisztollyal vaktában a világba… - morogta maga elé. – Nos, mivel megállítani nem igazán tudsz, kénytelen leszel végignézni – mosolyodott el.  
- Na de a varázserőd! – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten a fiú. – Belehalhatsz, nem?  
- Ez nem egy nagy varázslat, ne aggódj. Nem lesz semmi bajom – nyugtatta a hangjából kihallott aggódás miatt. – Majd azt mondom, akkor tettem, mikor te kimentél mosdóra. Alfred csak velem fog üvöltözni, azt meg már megszokhattuk – legyintett nyugodtan. Felemelte az íróeszközt, és a papír fölé tartotta. Ajkai alig mozogtak, ahogy csendesen, maga elé mormolta a varázsláshoz szükséges szavakat, és Matthew hiába próbálta, semmit nem értett az óangol-latin keverékű mondatokból.  
A ceruza életre kelt, sebesen rajzolni kezdett a papíron, s mintha a levegő is kicsit melegebb lett volna. Karjaiban a medve kíváncsian szimatolt, de most nem szólalt meg, és nem fejezte ki akaratát, miszerint lemászna az asztalra, hogy megszemlélje közelebbről a magától mozgó íróeszközt.  
Az egész alig tartott egy percig, a papír tele volt rajzolva mindenféle vonalakkal, amikre ha jobban rápillantott az ember, megismerhette a ház folyosóinak és helyiségeinek elhelyezkedését. A ceruza koppant az asztalon, a szőke férfi mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan a szemüveges.  
- Igen – hagyta rá. – Japán főzött teát, hoznál belőle, ha van még? – kérte.  
- Maradj itt – kérte a fehér medvét, és az asztalra ültette. – Mindjárt jövök – ígérte, és a konyha felé sietett.  
Anglia csak a puha tappancsok halk neszét hallotta, ahogy a jószág az asztalon közeledett felé. Megcsapta őt a faforgács, és valami kellemesen édes illat, ami összetéveszthetetlenül keveredett az állatok sajátjával. Aztán halk morajló hangot hallott, és porceláncsörgést, lépteket, lélegzeteket. Beszélgetés foszlányát, de nem innen, ebből a helyiségből. És ahogy Kanada közeledett, a moraj egyre erősebb lett.  
- Mi a baj? – érdeklődte csendesen a fiú, ahogy belesimított a selymes bundába. A medve abbahagyta a figyelmeztető, morgó hangot. – Kumajirou?  
- Valaki van odalent – szólalt meg nyugodtan a férfi. – Talán jönnek vissza a többiek – tippelt.  
- Remélem – bólintott. – Itt a tea – tette le a férfi keze mellé, hogy a bögre hozzáért a kezéhez. – Már kihűlt, de…  
- Jó lesz – vágta el a magyarázatot. – Köszönöm. Jó, hogy itt maradtál – jelentette ki.  
- Azt hiszem, a többiek nem vették volna túl sok hasznomat… - mormolta csendesen, és visszahúzta magához a medvét.  
Percek teltek el némasággal, aztán hirtelen mintha élettel telt volna meg a hely, lábdobogást hallottak. Először Amerika jelent meg: nyúzott volt, sápadt, és szinte levetődött az Anglia melletti székre, hogy utána az asztalra boruljon.  
- Esküszöm… ha innen kijutunk, én soha többet nem forgatok semmiféle űrlényes filmet… eskü, kitiltom őket a fenébe… eskü… - motyogta a karjaiba, és hosszan sóhajtott.  
- Hé, jól vagy? – érintette meg a vállát óvatosan a férfi. – Hiszen reszketsz!  
- Semmi gáz, nem kell kiakadni, most csak kifélem magam – emelte meg egy kicsit a fejét, és letette a szemüvegét, hogy ne törje el. – De ezt ne mondjátok meg senkinek, jó? – kérte fáradtan, és visszaejtette a fejét a karjaira, majd lehunyta szemeit. Arthur ugyan nem látta, de a hangjából arra következtetett, hogy borzalmasan fáradt, és az idegeinek sem tett jót a kis kiruccanás a negyedikre. Automatikus mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát, míg elmúlt a remegése.  
- Menj inkább aludni – szólalt meg halkan.  
- Soha! – vágta rá kissé karcos hangon. – Vagyis… majd otthon. Az ágyamban. A zászlós kispárnámmal, meg az alvós pólómban, igen. Bekapcsolt tévé mellett… - ecsetelte kívánságait aztán megint sóhajtott. – Ugye itt minden rendben volt?  
- Persze – válaszolta rögtön Anglia. – A többiek?  
- Jön Poroszország, Németország és… Észak-Olaszország! – sorolta Matthew kötelességtudóan.  
- Hála az égnek – sóhajtott közbe megkönnyebbülten.  
- Dél-Olaszország, Spanyolország, Franciaország… Csak Kína, Japán és Oroszország nincsenek idebent – összegezte halkan.  
- Köszönöm. Szólnál, ha ők is ideérnek?  
- Persze – mondta a fiú, és odaült a bátyja másik oldalára, óvatosan megsimogatta a hátát. Amerika morgott valamit arról, hogy jól van, de ez nem volt túl meggyőző.  
Anglia számára olyan érzés volt, mintha hirtelen sokkal kisebb lenne a helyiség. Eddig a csend miatt túl nagynak tűnt, most azonban betöltötte a beszélgetések, léptek, fáradt sóhajok, széklábak csikorgása, ajtók csukódásának hangjai, s emiatt úgy érezte: sokkal közelebb került hozzá a világ.  
- Hé, Iggy, élsz még? – vágódott le a másik oldalára Francis hirtelen. Tisztán érezte a hangjából, hogy vidámsága megjátszott.  
- Nem szabadulsz meg tőlem olyan egyszerűen – morogta a kérdezett.  
- Szívesen megszabadulnék tőled, de nem itt és nem most – hangzott a nevetős felelet. Ami után rögtön sóhaj szakadt fel a franciából.  
- Olyan kedves vagy, mint mindig – vonta le a következtetést, és vágott egy fintort.  
- Kína is itt van – jelentette ki csendesen Kanada hirtelen.  
Az ajtó halkan csukódott, a hangjára azonban egy pillanatra mindenki elhallgatott.  
- Hol van Japán? – kérdezte rögtön Németország.  
- Lement… azt mondta, megnézi a bejáratot… Ivan utána ment… Aggódom Kikuért – vallotta be halkan, aztán mormogott valamit az anyanyelvén, amit a többiek nem értettek. Aztán mégis hozzátette: – De ideadta a kulcsokat.  
Puffanás.  
Italy nagy szemeket meresztett a kínaira, és a naplóért is elfelejtett elnyúlni.  
- Nem, ez nem jó – suttogta, és megrázta a fejét. A vörös könyv kinyílt, lapozni kezdte önmagát. Ott állt meg, ahol a fiú utoljára írt bele.  
„_Japánnál vannak a kulcsok. Ezt valamiért fontos megjegyezni: az övén lógnak karikára fűzve. Ő tudja csak nyitni és zárni a helyiségeket a házban. Ő a kulcsőrző."  
_- Vissza kell adnod a kulcsokat Japánnak, amint lehet – mondta komolyan. – Ez fontos.  
- Rendben – bólintott Yao.  
_ „Ő a kulcsőrző."_

[1]: Japán; 'látlak később'


	6. Varázslat

VI. Fejezet

- Megvagy, Japán! – tette a vállára a kezét Oroszország mosolyogva. A férfi felnézett, kissé zavartan félredöntötte a fejét.  
- Nem bújtam el – mondta. Valóban: csak a konyhában volt, ellenőrizte a tojáslepény és a sushi állapotát, valamint Italy szertelenül otthagyott bolognaija alatt zárta el a gázt. S mivel hosszúra nyúlt a csend, hozzátette: – Ehetünk is.  
- Remek – biccentett, és a beálló csend furcsán fojtogató volt. – Segíthetek valamit? – érdeklődte hirtelen Ivan, mire kis híján összerezzent. Végül eleresztett egy halovány mosolyt.  
- Megtennéd, hogy szólsz a többieknek, hogy üljenek le bent az asztalhoz? – kérdezte.  
- Persze – a gyermeki mosolyt most valóban ártatlannak és vidámnak tűnt.

VaRáZSLaT

- Megvagy, Japán! – szólt halkan, ám még ez is azonnali, villámgyors reagálásra késztette a férfit. A kardpenge szikrát hányva csúszott el a fémcsapon, a hang belevágott a csendbe. Nihon egy pillanatig belebámult a lila szempárba, aztán nagyon lassan visszahúzta fegyverét, és felegyenesedett a harcállásból. Sötét tekintetében elveszett a másik lila pillantása. Végül elfordult, érdeklődve pislogott a lépcsőn túlra.  
- Mit keresel te itt? – érdeklődte nem túl kedvesen.  
- Yao aggódik érted – jelentette ki az orosz nyugodt hangon. Valószínűleg tényleg semmi nem tudta felzaklatni.  
Nem kapott választ, csak látta a japánt előre osonni, és utánanézett. A mozdulatai gyorsak és tiszták, pengéje kegyetlen, nem mintha a szörnyetegek bármikor is érdemelnének bármiféle empátiát. _Nem, soha._ De valami mégsem stimmelt Japánnal, hiszen ő általában nyugodt, békepárti, nem rántana kardot feleslegesen. Most mégis halomra gyilkolja a szörnyetegeket. Önszántából.  
Nem ismerték egymást igazán. Érintkezéseik nagy része így is a közös pont, Kína miatt volt. Ő megpróbálta őket közelebb hozni egymáshoz, s bár Ivan tényleg megpróbált _kedves_ lenni, Kiku tekintete mindig egyforma volt, sosem tudta, pontosan mire gondol. Viszont maradéktalanul udvarias volt vele, és látszott, hogy a bátyja kedvéért sok mindenre képes lenne, érte megfelel az elvárásoknak, és őt is vendégül látja a házában, ha arról van szó. Most azonban…  
A folyosó üres volt minden irányban, így nyugodtan tudtak odalépni a bejárati ajtóhoz. Az zárva volt, természetesen. Túl hangosak sem mertek lenni, így aztán nem feszegették sokáig a kilincset. Helyette Kiku a konyha felé vezető folyosón indult meg célirányosan, Ivan követte, közben azt fontolgatta, vajon mivel vehetné rá, hogy visszamenjenek a menedékhelyül szolgáló búvóhelyükre? Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki hajlana a szép szóra. _Ámbár talán mindegy is._  
Felemelte a csapot, megszaporázta lépteit, s egy jól irányzott ütés elég volt a férfi tarkójára, hogy az a karjaiba essen össze. Mielőtt azonban felkaphatta volna, megszólalt a mobiltelefonja.

~*HetaOni*~

- Megérkezett Oroszország és Japán – jelentette halkan Matthew, mikor nyílt az ajtó. A világosabb hajú a karjaiban tartotta a nála kisebbet, Kína rögtön odarohant hozzájuk, aggodalmasan pislogott a japánra.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte azonnal.  
- Így találtam – hangzott a válasz. – A bejárat zárva van – jelentette ki hangosabban, közben már az ágyak felé lépdelt, hogy letehesse az ájultat.  
- Ki gondolta volna – jegyezte meg Poroszország, és székével hátralökte magát, billegett.  
- Lehetett volna nyitva is – válaszolta az orosz, ahogy visszalépdelt az asztalhoz.  
- Igaz is, akkor te már nem lennél itt – biccentett Gilbert, s az eddigi kissé lehiggadt légkör egy csapásra kihűlt.  
- Talán arra célzol, hogy elmentem volna egyedül? – érdeklődte könnyed hangon, ám a szemei megvillantak, ahogy a vörös tekintetbe fúrta őket.  
- Nem szoktam célozgatni – válaszolta az albínó.  
- Srácok, nem lehetne, hogy abba hagyjátok? – szólt közbe békítően Franciaország.  
- Kezdődik… – sóhajtott fel csendesen Anglia. Érezte a feszültséget a hangjukban, nem kellett látnia őket, pontosan el tudta képzelni az egész jelenetet.  
- Mér' nem bírják befogni…? – nyöszörgött mellette Amerika fáradtan, és helyére lökte a szemüvegét, ahogy felkönyökölt az asztalra. – Na jó, semmi kedvem a véncsontok hisztijét hallgatni – állt fel, és határozottan indult a fürdőszoba felé.  
- Valami problémád van esetleg? – pislogott rá ártatlanul Ivan, mire megtorpant, és végigmérte a férfit, azon gondolkodott, érdemes-e visszaszólnia.  
- Áh, semmi, csak épp totál idiótán viselkedtek, de oda se neki – válaszolta nyugodtan, és készült őket otthagyni.  
- Magadat is beleértve, igaz? – mordult rá Gilbert.  
- Hé, úgy csinálsz, mintha az én hibám lenne, hogy itt vagyunk! – Mély csend. – N-nem úgy gondoltam, Italy…  
- Vond vissza! – parancsolt rá katonás hangján Németország.  
Az összetörő bögre hangjára mindannyian összerezzentek. Kanada lassan felállt a székből, és kihúzta magát.  
- Fejezzétek be – szólt halkan, ám határozottan. – Pont ez a céljuk, nem veszitek észre? Egymás ellen akarnak hangolni minket, azt hiszik, hogy a stressz majd kikezd mindannyiunkat, és nekik nem is lesz más dolguk, mint végignézni, ahogy mi helyettük végezzük el a piszkos munkát. Ezt akarjátok? Mert akkor folytassátok csak! – Szavait újabb csend követte.  
- Egyetértek Kanadával – jelentette ki Arthur végül. A fiú haloványan elmosolyodott, majd visszaereszkedett a helyére.  
- Én is – csatlakozott Francis.  
- És én is – hagyta rájuk Alfred.  
Mindenki röviden egyetértett, így a pillanatnyi láng elparázslott.  
- Alfred, maradj még egy pillanatra – kérte az angol, aztán tenyerét finoman az előtte heverő rajzokra fektette.  
- Miért?  
- Csak egy perc… _Meglátjuk_, mi sül ki belőle…  
Tenyere alatt felszikráztak a papírok, szavak nélkül, a gondolatból, az előbbi vita erejéből varázsolt. Felperzselt körülötte a levegő, zölden pattogott a mágia, szemei különösen fénylettek fel, ahogy elsuttogott pár érthetetlen szót. Aztán a fénycsóva kiröppent, azonnal tizenegy felé cikázott.  
Matthew szemüvege felvillant egy pillanatra, ahogy a varázslat eltalálta. Ludwig vaskeresztje egyszerre világított zölden Gilbertével. Francis kardja, Lovino gépfegyvere, Antonio bárdja, Alfred szemüvege, Ivan sálja, Feliciano egyenruhára tűzött rózsája, Yao karpántja és Kiku katanája egyszerre ragyogtak fel a varázslat színével, aztán a mágia remegése a levegőben elült.  
Arthur kissé furcsán érezte magát, és nem azért, mert az ereje fogyatkozott volna. Nem, az olyan volt, mint bármikor, igaz ugyan, hogy most sokkal nagyobb szüksége volt rá, mint korábban. Hiszen nem használhatta csak úgy. Most is alaposan meg kellett gondolkodnia, hogy mi az, ami biztosan a hasznukra válik. Mégis, sikerült, ebben teljesen biztos volt.  
- Mi a… mi a fenét csináltál?! Teljesen elment az eszed?! – üvöltött rá Amerika, és egy pillanat alatt ott termett mellette, felrántotta a székről. – Belehalhattál volna!  
- _Jól vagyok_ – jelentette ki. – Ne félts te engem, hallod, kölyök? Értem a dolgom – jelentette ki komolyan, és végigpillantott a többieken. Ezúttal nem olyan céltalanul, mint eddig.  
- Hé… visszatért a látásod? – kérdezte meglepetten a francia.  
- Mi? – pislogott rá az amerikai. – Há-hány ujjamat mutatom? – kérdezte, és keze remegett, ahogy az angol orra elé emelte őket.  
- Kettőt – válaszolta vidáman, és Amerika sírósan felnevetett, majd a nyakába borult. – Hé-hé nyugi már – kérte kissé zavartan. Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és Alfred, arcán zavart vigyorral engedte el. – Szóval a varázslat – nyúlt az asztalon hagyott papírokhoz. Megfogta az egyik szélét, és egy mozdulattal kiterítette az asztalra. – Ez egy térkép, ami a megjelölt holmik miatt pontosan mutatja a tartózkodási helyünket a kastélyban. Így nyomon tudjuk követni egymást, ha kénytelenek lennénk kilépni innen – magyarázta.  
A többiek érdeklődve léptek közelebb, hogy megszemléljék. A menedékhelyen több apró pont volt látható mozdulatlanul.  
- Honnan tudjuk majd, hogy ki kicsoda a térképen? – kérdezetett rá Francis felvonva egyik szemöldökét.  
- Ha eltávolodunk egymástól, írni fogja a nevünket – válaszolta készségesen.  
- Nahát, ez tisztára olyan, mint a Harry Potterben! – rikkantott vidáman Amerika, akinek a jókedvét úgy tűnt, nem lehet elrontani. Még a kétségbeejtő helyzetüket is elfelejtette.  
- Valami olyasmi – értett egyet haloványan elmosolyodva. – És most megnézem, mi van Kikuval – lökte el magát az asztaltól, és elindult az ágyak felé, ahol Kína ücsörgött a még mindig ájult öccse mellett.  
- Ugye nem akarsz megint varázsolni? – ugrott utána Amerika.  
- Rájöttem, mi volt a baj – jelentette ki halkan, de komolyan. – Még egyszer nem esem ebbe a hibába, ez egy jó lecke volt. Nincs baja a képességeimnek, úgyhogy megnyugodhatsz. Egy-kettőre helyrehozom Kikut – fűzte össze ujjait, és nyújtózott egyet.  
- Tudsz rajta segíteni? – pillantott fel rá aggodalmas tekintetével Yao.  
- Mindent megteszek – biccentett. – A varázslat nem pótolja a pihenéssel és gyógyulással töltött időt, de segít rajta valamennyit.  
Összedörzsölte tenyereit, mormolt az orra alatt valamit, amit a másik kettő nem értett, aztán hozzáért Japánhoz, akinek teste ebbe enyhén beleremegett. Aztán szemei megrebbentek, és lassan felpislogott a három arcra.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan, majd megköszörülte a torkát, ahogy lassan felült. A tarkójához kapta a kezét, és fájdalmas szisszenéssel nyugtázta az ott lévő púpot.  
- Ivan talált rád a földszinten – magyarázta a kínai, és közelebb mozdult hozzá, hogy megölelje. – Nagyon aggódtam.  
- N-ne haragudj – kérte kissé kábán. – Nem értem, mi ütött belém… sajnálom.  
- A lényeg, hogy nincs bajod.  
- Főzök egy teát, rendben? Kiku, maradj csak ágyban, pihenj egy kicsit. Igazából mindenkinek le kellene feküdnie aludni – mondta célzatosan Alfredre pillantva.  
- Talán, mondom, talán. De, csak ha te is alszol – jelentette ki konokul.  
- Na persze.

Italy szórakozottan, zavartan lapozgatta a naplót, nem mert felpillantani az őt figyelő Németországra. Egyre jobban testvére vállához simult, aki a másik oldalán ült. Romano felé fordult, és halkan megkérdezte:  
- Mi a baj?  
- Ni… niente[1] – susogta.  
- Non é veró[2] – rázta fejét lassan az idősebb, és átkarolta a vállát. – Mondd el – kérte.  
- No-no, niente[3] – ismételte, és összerezzent ijedtében, mikor a napló lapozni kezdte önmagát. Elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy az írás megjelent a papíron. Levegő után kapva futatta végig szemeit a sorokon. – I… Inghilterra[4]! Gyere ide! – kiáltott fel.

[1] Se… semmi; olasz  
[2] Nem igaz; olasz  
[3] Nem-nem, semmi; olasz  
[4] Anglia; olasz


	7. Emlékek naplója

VII. Fejezet

A csendet csak a lélegzetek, néhány horkantás, csendes szuszogás, esetleg némi mocorgás, mormogás törte meg. Tizenegy ország aludt békésén egymás mellett, vagy éppen egymás hegyén-hátán, ahogy hajnalban le tudtak feküdni a futonokra, amik amúgy el voltak rendezve. Azonban a végére ez az összevisszaság lett belőle, ami amúgy is teljesen jellemző volt rájuk. Ő maga a fal mellett aludt, legközelebb az ajtóhoz, mellette Kína. Utána Oroszország, s a mellette való alvást csak a gyanútlan Észak-Olaszország vállalta, szigorú Német felügyelet mellett. Aztán Poroszország (elterülve, ezzel betakarva két szomszédját), Spanyolország és Dél-Olaszország (ölelkezve), Franciaország (félig Anglián), Anglia, Amerika és végül Kanada (aki medvéjét ölelte, és feje a bátyja vállán nyugodott).  
Japán elnézte az egész nap zajos társaságot, aztán lassan felállt, halkan elcsúsztatta az ajtót, és kiosont, hogy elkezdhesse a reggeli készítést. Talán jó lenne, ha ez az idill maradna, bár ez nem lehetséges. Elvégre képesek meglenni egy légtérben, ahogy képesek egymással világégető háborúkat is vívni. Furcsák a nemzetek, de a politika nem mindig hat ki a személyes kapcsolataikra egymással.

EMlékeK NaPlójA

- Furcsa – jelentette ki Anglia, ahogy többször áttanulmányozta a szöveget, és még egyszer felolvastatta az egészet az olasz fiúval, hogy biztos lehessen: nem értett félre semmit. Tudott olaszul, de nem kockáztathatta, hogy esetleg valamit rosszul értelmez, és emiatt rossz következtetést von le. – Van egy elméletem – vezette fel óvatosan. – Kellene hozzá egy bonyolult varázslat, és nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy erről van szó. Hadd gondoljam át. A napló természetesen nálad marad. Amondó vagyok, hogy pihenjünk le pár órára, aztán megnézzük még egyszer, rendben? Pihenten kitalálom, mit tehetünk, talán ez tényleg segít, de a többiek fáradtak. Egyelőre kár lenne mindenkit felizgatni ezzel a dologgal – magyarázta.  
- Értem – biccentett Veneziano.  
- Ne aggódj annyit, rendben? Ha ez sikerül, akkor nagyot léphetünk előre a kijutásban – mosolygott rá biztatóan. – Jelöld be az oldalt – ezzel otthagyta a fiút, hogy nyugodtan gondolkodhasson. A többiek már lefekvéshez készülődtek, és úgy döntött, ő is megpróbálkozik vele. Még Amerika is beadta a derekát, holott az elején még eléggé tiltakozott a pihenés ellen. De be kellett látnia, hogy ő is kimerült, és nincs az a kávé, ami ébren, vagyis inkább éberen tartaná.  
A rövid vakság csak az első pillanatokban ejtette kétségbe, aztán túltette magát rajta, a veszteséget megtanulta már elfogadni, volt ideje rá. A megoldás azonban szinte magától jött, és el kellett gondolkodnia rajta, hogy vajon mi okozta. Önmaga ostobasága okozta az egészet, és mások segítsége oldotta meg, hálás is volt érte, ám senkinek nem kötötte volna az orrára, hogy mi okozta az ereje, látása elvesztését. Úgy gondolta, lesz alkalma viszonozni, talán túl sok is.  
Így aztán nem tartott különösebben a lámpák fényének hiányából következő sötétségtől, ahogy attól sem, hogy lefeküdjön Amerika és Franciaország közé a kijelölt ágyára. Azért nem voltak teljesen biztosak magukban, mindenki a keze ügyében tartotta a fegyverét, párna alatt, ágy mellett, de ő úgy volt vele, hogy ha a démonok be akarnak ide jönni, azt megtehetik teljes csendben is. Eddig erre nem volt példa, tehát ha minden igaz, nem is tudnak a helyről. Elvégre ezt Németország hozta létre, nem tartozik eredendően a házhoz, az ő jelenlétük következménye. Talán ez tartja távol a szörnyetegeket, vagy csak az, hogy hagynak nekik egy halovány reménysugarat, és azért nem törik rájuk az ajtót. Mert túl jól szórakoznak az ő szívósságukon.  
Furcsa belegondolni, hogy ők már több százszor belehaltak ebbe a helyzetbe, és hogy Italy már számtalanszor végignézte ezt. Nem irigyelte érte a fiút, és csodálta a lelki erejéért, ugyanakkor ő nem érezte magán a halál megszokott tapasztalatait. A jelentkező fáradtságot, levertséget, negatív gondolatokat, tüdejének elnehezülését, szívének fájó dobbanásait. Mintha meg sem történt volna az egész. S valójában meg sem történt: az idő úgy lett machinálva, mintha most először járt volna itt.  
Kikérdezte Spanyolországot arról, hogy mit tapasztaltak a másik idősíkon, Antonio azt mondta, hogy a másik Anglia varázserejével jutottak vissza. Tehát ott talán már közelebb van a mágiájának elvesztéséhez, vagy még át kell esnie a holtponton, ahonnan a képességei csak erősödni fognak. De az is lehet, hogy az időugrás elősegítése (ami nagyjából akkor történt, mikor az övé újra megmozdult a Japánnal és Amerikával való érintkezés következtében) javít rajta. Össze kellett volna írnia azt, amit tud, hogy pontosan nyomon tudja követni a mágia változásait, és akkor talán rájöhetne a szörnyetegek energiaforrására is. Mert ez egy fontos szempont: rengeteget megöltek már, de még mindig vannak. Nem szaporodhatnak természetes úton, és mégis újra meg újra felbukkannak. Bonyolult. Nem szabadna léteznie a világban egy ilyen mágianyelő helynek.  
Tartott tőle, hogy a kezdeti varázslatvesztése is kapcsolatban áll ezzel – talán azok a dögök az ő erejét is felhasználták arra, hogy csapdában tartsák őket. Erre a gondolatra összevonta a szemöldökét. Már rájött, hogyan tud ellenük tenni. Ő megfizette a leckét. Most azok a szörnyetegek jönnek. És keservesen fognak nyögni, ha egyszer szembekerülnek vele!

A naplóban egyetlen sor sem változott az éjszaka, és ez okot adott némi nyugalomra. Hála Istennek, a napló velük volt. Italy nem mondhatta volna, hogy túlzottan kipihente magát, de az éjszakára összetoltak négy ágyat, így szorosan Ludwig és Lovino között alhatott, ami megnyugtató volt a számára, de így is minden aprócska neszre, egy-egy morranásra, padlóreccsenésre, vagy valaki megfordulása felébredt. Ilyenkor megmozdította ujjait, melyek a biztonságot nyújtó német erős, meleg fogásában voltak, és a sötétben rápislogott Romanóra, akinek feje a vállánál nyugodott, ujjai azonban összefűzve a spanyoléval.  
Reggel (vagyis amikor már mindenki éberen bámulta a plafont, és Poroszország tanácsára kikiáltották a lámpakapcsolást) Nihon teát, Amerika kávét főzött literszám, Kína összeütött egy könnyű reggelit az alapanyagokból, a többiek meg az ő csendes diskurálását hallgatták Angliával. A szőke hajú férfi az elsők közt kelt, és a fürdőszobában eltöltött pár perc kivételével minden idejét a meglévő papírjaikra, vagy a varázskönyvének üres oldalaira való írással töltötte. Csak akkor tartott pihenőt, amikor Japán, aki amúgy mióta megkerült, még zárkózottabb és szótlanabb volt, mint eddig, letett egy csésze teát elé. Aztán akkor pillantott fel, mikor ő mellé ült, és kinyitotta a naplót.  
- Már tegnap is, mikor visszafelé jöttünk, éreztem, hogy mutatni akar valamit, de azután jelent meg az írás, miután varázsoltál – magyarázta az olasz fiú hadarva, már másodjára.  
- Tehát reagált a mágiámra – biccentett. – A bejegyzésből, amit mutat, azonban semmi konkrét nem derül ki. Arról számol be, hogy az órák folyton újrateremtődnek, de ebben nincs logika, az idő egy tényező, az, hogy tudjuk mérni, még nem jelent semmit.  
- Ezen a helyen teljesen máshogy működik – magyarázta halkan Feliciano. – Egyszerre kerültünk fogságba általa, így hatványozottan fontos, másrészről semmi haszna, hiszen nem vagyunk hozzákötve, és az idővarázslat miatt még egymásra is csúsztatom a síkokat, mintha az egész egy kártyavár lenne. – Arthur bólintott, már régen nem csodálkozott azon, hogy a mindig vidám fiú milyen komoly.  
- Találjuk meg a Szív Királynőt, és üssük le a fejét – tanácsolta Francis.  
- Ez nem Csodaország – vetette oda az angol.  
- Pedig a ketyegős fehér nyulat üldözzük, nem? – mosolyodott el.  
- Neked agyadra ment a bezártság – morogta, és visszapillantott a jegyzeteire.  
- Mi lenne, ha elvonatkoztatnánk az időtől? – Anglia megdermedt ültében. Fejében hosszan visszhangzott a mondat, Olaszország zavartan nézett rá.  
- Italy… – suttogta. – Zseni vagy! – kiáltott fel, hogy mindenki összerezzent. – Elvonatkoztatni az időtől! Erre hivatott figyelmeztetni a napló! Ezért kell összetörni az órákat, hogy _megszűnjön az idő_! – A felfedezés izgalmától felszikrázott a levegő, apró zöld mágiaszikrák pattogtak körülötte.  
- És az emlékek? – vetette fel Oroszország. – Azokkal mi van?  
- Az agyunk nem képes feldolgozni, hogy egyszerre több idősíkon létezünk, az eredetik mi vagyunk, a zsákutcába futott további próbálkozásaink alkalmával létrehozott újabb és újabb síkokon csak egyetlenféle emlékünk lehet, holott már töméntelen mennyiségűt felhalmoztunk. Ezeket tárolják az órák, talán részben ezért, részben meg azért, hogy összezavarjanak minket, amikor összetörjük őket. Kiszabadul belőlük az összes emlék, és megpróbál valódiként a tudatunkba férkőzni, mert _valódi_ is, csak egy másik síkról származik, amit mi nem érzékelünk valóságnak, mert mi _itt vagyunk_.  
- Lassabban, Iggy, lassabban, ez egy merőben utópisztikus elgondolása a dolgoknak, túl bonyolult, hogy ezek a valamik, amik csak azt hajtogatják, hogy nem hagynak megszökni, irányíthassák ezt az egészet! – rázta a fejét Amerika.  
- Talán nem ők irányítják – válaszolta. – Talán ők is csak eszköz, a _leghathatósabb_ a fegyvertárból, mint egy Jolly Joker, és az egész mögött nem is ők állnak, hanem valami más. Elvégre, ha csapdába tudtátok őket csalni, nem lehetnek túl okosak, az egész kirakós összerakásához viszont _ész kell_, tudás, nem is kevés. Ők csak azért vannak, hogy meghaljanak, eldobható sakkbábui a partinak, de csak őket látjuk, semmi egyebet. Lehet, nem is kell látnunk mást, ha látatlanban nyerünk, akkor is kijuthatunk.  
- Ez eszelős – sóhajtott fel a francia. – Akkor mégis ki lenne az ellen, ha nem azok a toronymagas dögök?  
- Maga a ház – szólt halkan Veneziano.  
- Mi? A ház? – pislogott körbe zavartan, gyanakodva Alfred a szemüvege mögül, és összehúzta magát. – Nem akarok vele érintkezni – közölte nyafogva. – Iggy, varázsolj nekem szárnyakat!  
- Nem lesz rá szükség – legyintett. – A megoldás az órákban kell, hogy legyen. – A varázsló újra az olasz felé fordult. – Ha a napló reagált az erőmre, talán ki kellene próbálnunk, mit szól, ha célzottan kapja.  
Italy határozottan bólintott.  
- Ez ugye nem veszélyes? – kérdezett közbe Romano, aki eddig csak csendben hallgatta a párbeszédet.  
- Nem, nem hinném – rázta fejét és egyik kezét a napló fölé emelte, tenyeréből ragyogó pontok formájában kezdett ömleni a tiszta mágia, a piros könyvecske szomjasan nyelte el az egészet, aztán felfénylett, a lapok őrülten kergették egymást a kötésben oda és vissza. Aztán hirtelen valami furcsa füstszerű anyag kezdett előgomolyogni közülük, ami lassan alakot öltött a könyv felett.  
Akkora volt, mint egy alacsonyabb ember, haloványszürkés-fehér színű, egyedül a haja volt valamivel sötétebb, ami hosszú fekete lehetett hajdanán. Szemei olyasmi mandulavágásúak, mint Kikuéi, arcberendezése is az övéhez hasonlatos, csak idősebb, talán a harmincas évei közepén-végén járt. Sötét szemekkel nézett le a megdöbbent, meglepett országokra, kifejezése kedves, baráti.  
Odafordult Japánhoz, röviden meghajolt felé, és megszólalt. Hangja mély, japánul beszélt, bemutatkozóját még éppen értették (ő Ryuuzu-san emléke, a naplóból), de a további mondandóját már nem igazán.  
- Azt mondja, üdvözöl mindenkit, és sajnálja, hogy nem tudott hamarabb kapcsolatba lépni velünk így, de nem gondolt rá, hogy energiára lesz szüksége ahhoz, hogy meg tudja tenni – kezdte a fordítást Japán kötelességtudón. A kísértet erre megvakarta a fejét, és előbb Italy, majd England felé fordult (aki még varázsolni is elfelejtett meglepetésében), majd újra beszélni kezdett. – Ryuuzu-san azt kérdi, meg tudnánk-e oldani, hogy ténylegesen engem használhasson szócsövéül? Mert akkor elég lenne egyszer elmondania, és ti értenétek. – Arthur összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Ilyesmit még csak visszafelé csináltam. Biztos vagy benne, Kiku?  
- Nem lesz baj – biccentett komolyan a sötét hajú. Anglia azonban még mérlegelt egy pillanatig. Igazán nem akarta kockára tenni a japán épségét, de volt abban valami, amit a kísértet mondott. De annak nem volt ártó szándéka, ezt biztosan tudta. – Add a kezed – kérte, és kinyújtotta felé a sajátját, a másikat a napló fölé emelte, ahogyan az előbb.  
Egy ördögűző varázsige kicserélt szavakkal, visszafelé. És működött. Kiku tekintete zavartan pillantott végig az asztaltársaságon, aztán egyenesen rá nézett.  
- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet. – Így sokkal egyszerűbb lesz. Az a helyzet, hogy láttam már érdekes embereket életem során, de önökhöz fogható társasághoz még nem volt szerencsém. – Italy vette a levegőt, de leintette. – Nem kell bemutatkozniuk, a bejegyzéseidből és a beszélgetésekből nagyjából leszűrtem, ki kicsoda, azt azonban még mindig nem értem, miféle szerzetek önök, ha nem sértek meg senkit.  
- Nemzetek vagyunk – válaszolt Feliciano csendesen.  
- Odakint legalábbis – tette hozzá fanyarul Francis.  
- Nemzetek – ismételte a szót. – Áh, már értem. Honda-sama felvilágosított – bólintott újra. – Ezért hivatkoztál az ország nevekkel a többiekre, sehogy sem értettem a dolgot, de most már minden rendben. – Olaszország csak bólogatott. – A helyzet az, hogy ez az utolsó bejegyzés, amit írtam a naplóba, tehát többet én sem tudok. Ha a valódi énem, vagyis a rendes Ryuuzu nem úgy jutott ki a kastélyból, ahogyan legutóbb leírta, akkor nem tudok segíteni. De elmondhatom, hogy mi az, amiről bizton állította, hogy tud. Az előbb felvetett óra- és időlogika helyénvaló, a hely az idővel tart csapdában, azt kell kiiktatni. Sajnos nem tudom, mi fog történni, ha ez sikerül, így azt önöknek kell megtapasztalniuk. A probléma az önök esetében az, hogy tizenketten vannak. Tizenketten, mint az óra számlapján lévő számok. És az órák minden egyes alkalommal, mikor új idősík nyílik, újrateremtődnek, egyre több emlékkel, és itt jön a bökkenő – az összes óra személyre szól. Ha nem az töri össze, akié, akkor nem ér semmit az egész. Tizenkét órának kell lennie, mert minden alkalommal megteremtődött a személyé, aki átlépte a küszöböt, így az a lényeg, hogy megtalálják a saját órájukat, és egyszerre törjék össze mindet. Ne aggódjanak, ha már akár ötvenet is eltörtek, mert minden egyes alkalommal, mikor nem a megfelelő személy törte össze, akkor is újrateremtődnek, és máshová kerülnek. Azonban vigyázzanak, mert ezeket védik a szörnyetegek, és ha valamelyik összetörik, az odavonzza őket. Nekem szerencsém volt, én egyedül voltam, egy órát kellett keresnem, egyetlen egyet kellett összetörnöm, de soha nem sikerült kijutnom, mert valami még hiányzott. Hiába kezdtem újra az egészet, a deja vukre hallgatva egyenesen az órához mentem, az egész végigélése nem kerülhető ki, meg kell találni a kulcsokat, meg kell vívni a csatákat, s csak azok után lehet kijutni. Legalábbis a múltbéli önmagam így gondolta el az egészet, s ha nem találkoztak a csontvázával valahol, akkor így is kell lennie. Hacsak nem jött rá valamire még útközben, mikor a könyvtárból elindult a bejárathoz. De ezt kizárnám a lehetőségek közül, mert akkor leírta volna sokadik variációként, szóval kénytelenek vagyunk hinni neki – fejezete be a mondandóját. A csendben csak Anglia ceruzájának hangja hallatszott, ahogy a papíron rohan, miközben leírja a fontosabb szavakat, mondatrészeket.  
- Ez… miért nem volt a naplóban? Miért nem jöttem rá? – kérdezte halkan Feliciano.  
- Benne volt, csak éppen az én erőm is fogyatkozik azáltal, hogy segítek neked, és nem tudtam már megmutatni – magyarázta kedvesen. – Szerencsére Anglia ereje segített nekem. Nem a te hibád, hanem az enyém. Te eddig is derekasan helytálltál, csak így tovább!  
- Ne-nem… – rázta a fejét. – Hiszen az egész énmiattam…  
- Fejezd be, Feliciano – szólt rá a bátyja, és átkarolta, magához húzta. – Már megbeszéltük, hogy nem a te hibád.  
- Igaza van, mindannyiunknak lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy ne menjen bele ebbe az elején, pont annyira vagy hibás, mint mindenki más – szólt Németország, és szigorú pillantására senki nem mert neki ellentmondani. De nem is akartak belegázolni az olasz fiú lelkébe, így is rosszul érezte magát.  
- Így igaz – mondta Japán hangján Ryuuzu. – Sok szerencsét kívánok a kijutáshoz, remélem, tudtam segíteni.  
- Rengeteget – biccentett Anglia. – Köszönjük.  
- Sí, grazie mile,* Ryuuzu-san.  
Sorban elhangzott még kilenc köszönetmondás, aztán Arthur megint megfogta a japán kezét, és ezúttal is kicsit alakítva, de elmondta a megfelelő varázslatot. A kísértet visszalebbent a napló lapjai közé, és mély csend telepedett a helyiségre. A varázsló sóhajtva dőlt hátra a széken, halántékát masszírozta, szemeit dörzsölte.  
- Ugye nem lett baja a szemednek? – kérdezte Amerika.  
- Dehogy. Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok.  
- Akkor a tervünk a következő: megkeressük az órákat, egy helyre visszük őket, és mindet összetörjük, lehetőleg egyszerre, és mindenki a sajátját – összegezte Franciaország.  
- Mintha az ilyen egyszerű lenne – húzta el a száját Kína.  
- Módszeresen kell felkutatnunk az egész helyet – gondolkodott el Amerika. – Házkutatás. Centiről centire. Egy porcica sem maradhat a helyén.  
- Ahogy mondod – helyeselt Németország.  
- Senki nem mehet egyedül – szólt közbe Antonio.  
- Az már igaz.  
- Csapatokra oszlunk, mindenkinek más helyet kell megnéznie, és hagyunk idefent egy papírt a térkép mellett, ha valaki végzett, odaírja, hol járt, mit talált, és hová megy – rendelkezett Alfred komolyan. És mindenki rábólintott.

*Igen, ezer köszönet; olasz


	8. Órák

VIII. Fejezet

Amerika álmosan támolygott be Japán konyhájába, ahol a házigazda már sürgött-forgott, az öccse pedig a maga nyugodt szótlanságával palacsintát sütött. Furcsa volt kettejüket így látni, de mégis elmosolyodott, és köszönés után nekitámaszkodott a pultnak. Figyelte őket, aztán odaállt Kanada mellé, hogy segítsen neki.  
- Neked még aludnod kéne, nem? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Feltűnt, hogy felkeltél, és nem jöttél vissza – magyarázta hasonló hangerővel.  
- Nem akartalak felébreszteni…  
- Nem baj – mosolygott rá. – Tudtál aludni?  
- Persze. Minden rendben, ne aggódj már annyit – kérte elmosolyodva, és egy ügyes mozdulattal a levegőben forgatta meg a palacsintát, amit éppen sütött.  
- Oké… Japán, te jól vagy? – Fordult oda a szótlanul tevékenykedő férfihoz, aki próbált nem is figyelni a kialakuló magánbeszélgetésre.  
- Igen… minden rendben. Mindjárt kész a reggeli – jelentette ki. Amerika szemei erre felcsillantak.  
- Felébreszthetem a többieket…?  
- Légy tapintatos – kérte Kiku, ám tisztában volt vele, hogy ez egy felesleges sóhaj volt tőle.  
Alfred a konyhaszekrénybe vetette magát, és egy lábast előhúzva szerzett mellé egy merőkanalat is, és a legcsendesebb lépteivel osont az alvók közé. Japánnak meggyőződése volt, hogy a szomszédok is hallották Amerika rikoltozását és a hangzavart, amit az ébresztővel csapott.

óRáK

Italy rémülten hőkölt hátra, amikor kivette a helyéről a könyvet, és a túloldalról egy gonosz fekete szempár nézett vissza rá. Felkiáltott, elejtette a kötetet, hangja végigvisszhangzott a csendes könyvtáron. A következő pillanatban a polc lassan, szinte lassítottfelvétel-szerűen kezdett dőlni felé. A helyükön lévő könyvek előre csúsztak, hogy aztán rázáporozzanak. Magához szorította a naplót, behúzta a nyakát, behunyta a szemeit. Puffanások egész sora, s már előre érezte, ahogy a súlyos faszerkezet maga alá temeti a túloldalon lévő, akár mázsányi kötettel. Fémes koppanás, és egy halk nyögés.  
Spanyolország térdei megroggyantak a súly alatt, ahogy nekifeszült a dőlő polcnak, anyanyelvén szitkozódott egy sort, de megtartotta.  
- Semmi baj, elkaptam! – mondta összeszorított fogakkal. – Hogy állsz odaát? – Szavára gépfegyver ropogása felelt.  
- Mehet! – hallatszott Romano hangja.  
- Na, most legyen nagy a szád! – kiáltott, ahogy erőt vett magán, és visszalökte a polcot, ami hangos csattanással dőlt a következőnek, könyvei puffogással zuhantak a padlóra. És a láncreakció megindult – a falig még öt polc végezte ugyanígy a legbelsők közül, éktelen, mennydörgésszerű robajt okozva.  
- Hát ezt jól elintézted! – vágta csípőre kezeit Romano a polcsor végén. – Most aztán lesben állhatunk, biztos meghallották, hogy itt vagyunk!  
- Nem volt kedvem így modellt állni egy készülő márványszoborhoz, ne haragudj – vont vállat elmosolyodva, és összeütögette a tenyereit. – Jól vagy, Ita? – fordult oda a fiatalabb testvérhez. – Megütötted magad? – nyújtotta felé a kezét.  
- Nem… csak megijedtem – válaszolta halkan, és elfogadta a segítséget. Leporolta magát, ellenőrizte a naplót.  
- Akkor folytassuk a kutatást – szólt Antonio, és kiásta a könyvek közül a fegyverét.  
- Rendben – biccentettek a fiúk.  
Órák óta a könyvtárban bogarásztak, benéztek a polcok alá, a tetejükre másztak, minden rést ellenőriztek. Órát eddig nem találtak. És ez volt az első démon, amivel találkoztak.

~*HetaOni*~

Amerika beszélt. Nem volt ebben semmi újdonság, ő mindig ezt tette. Beszélt, ha szomorú volt, ha vidám, ha sírni akart, ha üvölteni, ha nevetni, ha izgatott volt, ha félt, ha fáradt vagy kipihent, ha aggódott, ha evett, ha ivott… szóval mindig. Kivéve talán álmában. Most sem volt ez másként, bár valójában Angliának fogalma sem volt, hogy a fentiek közül melyik eshetőség áll fenn igazán.  
- Szóval, jobban belegondolva fejben is elég strapabíróra lettünk tervezve, sima emberek már rég a kardjukba dőltek volna, vagy egymás torkának ugranak – magyarázta vidáman. Anglia helyeslőn bólintott, Kanada egyetértőn hallgatott. Na persze, az előbbi ezt a következtetést már a középkorban, a százéves háborúban leszűrte – mentálisan kibírni száz év hadakozást nehéz, de nem roppant össze.  
- Normális ember nem jött volna be ide – mormolta.  
- Normális ember nem jutna ki, de mi igen – jelentette ki határozottan. – Ugye, Matt?  
- Ühüm – biccentett a szólított.  
- Hallgatag vagy – jegyezte meg a bátyja.  
- Csak gondolkodom – válaszolta. – Nektek… nem furcsa egy kicsit Oroszország? – kérdezte tétován.  
- Az mindig az – morogta Alfred.  
- Nem úgy értem – csóválta a fejét. – Például az, hogy neki van térereje, miközben mi nem tudunk telefonálni. És… mikor visszahozta Japánt… őt valaki leütötte. Legalábbis fájt a feje, és volt egy szép púpja a tarkóján. Leütni az embert hátulról szokták, de Japán soha nem fordítana hátat egy szörnyetegnek, annál ő sokkal okosabb és ügyesebb. Tehát ha valaki mégis leütötte, akkor annak önszántából mutatta a hátát. Ráadásul a szörnyek nem hagyták volna életben, elvégre ő az egyik legerősebb személy köztünk – magyarázta halkan.  
- Van valami abban, amit mondasz – gondolkodott el az angol.  
- Ha a ruszki bántotta Kikut, kiverem belőle a szart is! – fogadkozott az amerikai dühösen.  
- Moderáld már magad, civilizált ember nem beszél így! – feddte meg Arthur.  
- Le-sza-rom – szótagolta pimasz mosollyal.  
- Javíthatatlan vagy – csóválta a fejét az idősebb elmosolyodva.  
- Nem vagyok elrontva! – halkan nevetgélt kicsit, aztán elkomolyodott. – Szóval azt mondod, Ivan készül valamire? Amúgy nem lepne meg. De hogy még itt is…  
- Én nem tudom. Csak furcsa.  
- Jobb lesz, ha nyitva tartjuk a szemünket – jegyezte meg Arthur.  
- Az már igaz – hagyta rá Alfred. Lenyelte a megjegyzést a férfi látásával kapcsolatban. Ízetlen tréfa lett volna.  
Befordultak a harmadik emeleti folyosón, és megtorpantak. A szörnyeteg feléjük fordult. A levegő egy csapásra kihűlt körülöttük, az eddigi feszültségterelő beszélgetésnek nyoma sem maradt.  
Alfred mozdult először, fegyverei egyszerre dördültek, a szürkés lény hátratántorodott, szemeihez kapott. Arthur életre hívta maga körül a mágiát, zöld szikrák ölelték körül, aztán az energia előre lendült, mellkason találta a szörnyet, az összerázkódott, mintha áram csapta volna meg, aztán elterült.  
- Na, meg is vagyu-  
Mindketten megrezzentek a halk kattanásra, majd a suhanó hangra. Egyértelműen Matthew számszeríjától származott. Megperdültek, a rémség kis híján föléjük magasodott, egyik szeméből nyílvessző állt ki, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit ez túlzottan zavar. Kumajirou morogva hátrált előle, a fiú ujjai követhetetlen gyorsasággal illesztették oda a következő vesszőt a húrra, újra megemelte a fegyvert, és célzás nélkül lőtt, mégis centire pontos volt. A szörnyeteg hangtalan üvöltésre nyitotta száját, hörgött, majd kapott egy újabb találatot a nyakába, oda, ahol az ütőerének kellene lennie. Ekkor a lény már közel volt hozzá, ezért a következő vesszőt marokra fogta, s hegyével felsértette a bőrét, ahogy nesztelen léptekkel, kecses, és szédítően gyors mozgással kitért előle. Alfred lőtt egyet, hogy a lény feléjük figyeljen, ne vegye észre, hogy valaki a háta mögé került. Csak akkor rándult össze, mikor egy újabb nyílvessző érte.  
Kanada a falnak dőlt, arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt. Tekintete furcsán fénylett, és lassan, nagyon lassan vett mély levegőket.  
- Jól vagy? – lépett oda mellé az amerikai.  
- Persze – suttogta. – Minden oké. – Ellökte a magát a faltól, és lehajolt, hogy felvegye a vérfoltos padlóról a nyílvesszőket. Amikor a démon eltűnt, azokat hátrahagyta. Legalább nem fogyóeszköz.  
- Szép volt. – Az északi megrántotta a vállát.  
- Ha nem én ölöm meg, ő öl meg engem. Most túlélésre játszunk – magyarázta, mintha csak magát is meg akarná győzni. Ugyan részt vett a háborúkban, mégsem kedvelte túlzottan a vérontást, ráadásul a tudat, hogy a két kezével tette…  
- Ahogy mondod – bólogatott Amerika, és valahol mégis fájt neki a furcsán csillanó lila szempár. Meg akarta védeni az öccsét.  
- Gyerünk a zongoraszobába, még dolgunk van utána is – szólt Anglia, és ők bólintva mentek utána.  
A helyiséget gyorsan átkutatták, és semmit nem találtak benne. Következett a második emelet. Éppen a folyosón lépdeltek, mikor fegyverropogást hallottak a fejük felől, majd hangos csattanások egész sorát.  
- Mi a fenét művelnek ezek odafent…? – kérdezte Anglia a plafont bámulva.  
- Átrendezik a könyvtárat, ahogy hallom – tippelt Alfred. – Haladjunk.

~*HetaOni*~

A terv úgy hangzott, hogy ők ketten előbb a melléképületet vizsgálják át, majd a teljes földszintet. Sok munka, de az egész feladat ilyen volt. Szöszölős, keresgélős, és a többiek is ilyeneket csináltak. Kína vett egy mély levegőt, próbálta mereszteni a szemeit, de a kellemetlen félhomály csak sejtelmes, baljóslatú árnyékokat festett köréjük. Oroszország azonban töretlenül haladt előre. Ő aztán nem félt semmitől. Szorosan mögötte haladt. Ivan mellett nem tartott semmitől, inkább csak aggódott.  
- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet volt szétválnunk – jegyezte meg halkan.  
- Félted a testvéredet? – érdeklődte együtt érzőn.  
- Nagyon. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy teljesen jól van. Nem igazán bízom Anglia varázslataiban – mondta.  
- Furcsa, veszélyes erővel bír – értett egyet. – Nehéz lenne sarokba szorítani – gondolkodott el.  
- Hogy érted?  
- Sehogy – legyintett. Hirtelen megtorpant.  
- Mi az? – Ivan felemelte egyik kezét, hogy leintse. Csendes kattogást hallottak az egyik polc felől, de egyikük sem érte el.  
- Bakot tartok – jelentette ki a kínaira nézve. Az bólintott, fellépett az összefűzött ujjakra, és óvatosan megtapogatva a polc tetejét. Keze hűvös tárgyba ütközött, tenyérben elférő fém óra.  
- Megvan – súgta, és az orosz óvatosan leengedte. – Kié lehet? – pislogott a tárgyra.  
- Hadd nézzem – kérte kedvesen. Yao odaadta neki, megforgatta az ujjai között. A számlap egyszerű, a hátoldalán viszont egy madár, pontosabban egy sas tárta ki szárnyait, dombormű volt. Ivannak volt tippje, kié lehet. – Vigyázok rá, rendben?  
- Jó – hagyta rá a hosszú hajú. Számára furcsa volt, hogy még nem rontott rájuk egyetlen démon sem.  
Tovább keresgéltek a melléképületben, aztán visszamentek a földszintre, és ott kezdtek mindent módszeresen átnézni, először a bejárattól balra, majd a konyhába mentek.  
- Mindjárt jövök, rendben? – tette hirtelen egyik vállára kezét az orosz.  
- Hová mész? – pillantott fel a konyhaszekrény kipakolásából a kínai.  
- Mosdóra – felelte.  
- Jó… siess vissza – kérte halkan.  
Oroszország megnyugtató mosollyal bólintott, és elindult kifelé a helyiségből, ám csak a lépcsőig ment, ott felfelé indult.

~*HetaOni*~

Nem mondhatnánk, hogy Franciaország kifejezetten jól érezte magát. Nem azért, mert félt volna, vagy a kellemetlen félhomály zavarná, esetleg az emlékek miatt, nem. Szimplán csak a helyzet töltötte el szorongással. Csendben lépdeltek egymás mellett Poroszországgal, nem sok szót váltottak, néma egyetértésben kutatták át a sorban jövő szobákat. Az idősebb mély levegőt vett, aztán csak hosszan fújta ki.  
- Mondd már! – mordult rá Gilbert az ötödik ilyen alkalom után.  
- Nincs semmi – válaszolta nyugodtan, ám a poroszt nem lehetett becsapni.  
- Aha, persze – forgatta meg a vörös szemeit, ahogy kinyitott egy ajtót, és óvatosan bepillantott. Üres helyiség. Külön-külön kezdték leszedni a könyveket a polcokról, előttük halmozták fel, aztán arrébb húzták mindkét berendezési tárgyat is, hogy benézzenek mögéjük. Majd folytatták útjukat az alagsorba.

**- Majd mi megyünk oda – szólt Francis Gilbertre pillantva, mikor szóba jött az épület ezen része a megbeszélésen.  
- Az a hely veszélyes – mormolta Italy nagy szemekkel nézve rájuk.  
- Minden hely veszélyes ezen kívül – vont vállat a francia, és magabiztosan elmosolyodott. – Ne félts minket, Italie[1], lehet, hogy most könnyebben halunk meg, mint máskor, ám emiatt mindannyiunkat sokkal jobban hajt az életösztön, kapják össze magukat, ha le akarnak győzni!  
- Igaza van, nincs azaz Isten, hogy megszabaduljunk a franciától – tette hozzá Anglia, mire az említett bájos mosolyt és egy nemzetközi jelet villantott felé.**

- Az öcséid miatt aggódsz ennyire? – érdeklődte hirtelen Gilbert, kirántva a gondolataiból.  
- Miért, te nem?  
- West erős, és Japánnal van. Nem eshet bajuk. Antonio is vigyáz az olaszokra.  
- Az igaz, hogy mindkettejükért oda van… – bólintott, és megszokásból végigsimított kardjának markolatán.  
Ekkor értek oda a rácsokhoz, bepillantottak.  
- Milyen nosztalgikus… – morogta maga elé, és arra gondolt, hogy nemrég (valójában talán napok telhettek el…) még be voltak ide zárva a porosszal és az amerikaival. Nem volt egy kellemes állapot, ám legalább nyugodt, már amennyire annak lehetett nevezni.

** Amerika fel-alá járkált a helyiségben, összehúzta magán a kabátját. Jól láthatóan nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni magával, fölösleges energiáit a céltalan körökkel próbálta levezetni. Aztán hirtelen megtorpant, és az egymás mellett ülő európaiakra nézett.  
- Ti nem fáztok? – kérdezte, és zsebeiben kezdte keresgélni a bőrkesztyűit.  
- Próbáld meg nem idegesíteni magad – szólt kedvesen, már-már atyai hangon Franciaország, és megveregette maga mellett a hideg kőpadlót. – Gyere ide.  
Alfrednek több sem kellett. Nem egy elhagyatott, fura hangokat adó pincére volt kíváncsi, amikor idejött. Leült a férfi mellé, aki automatikusan átkarolta a vállánál, és magához húzta.  
- Gyűlölöm a bezártságot – motyogta a legfiatalabb maga elé.  
- Egyikünk sem szereti – válaszolta halkan, hangját nyugtatónak szánva. – De a többiek biztosan keresnek már minket, és meg fognak találni.  
- Furcsa, mert egy ilyen hülye ketrecet lazán szét kellene tudnunk feszíteni, nem? – kérdezte. – Tudjátok, prison break fuckyeah[2], de megmozdítani sem tudtuk…  
- Talán csak nem vagyunk formában – tippelt, bár ő maga is érezte, hogy az állítása igencsak gyenge lábakon áll. Hiszen Amerika már kölyökkorában is lazán felemelt volna egy lovat. – Alszol, Gilbert? – pillantott a finoman vállának dőlő poroszra, aki kezeit egy halkan ketyegő órára kulcsolta.  
- Nein[3] – mordult, bár szemei le voltak hunyva.  
- Talán mégis megpróbálhatnád. Nem tudjuk, mikor jár erre valaki.  
- Csaphatnánk zajt – jegyezte meg az amerikai.  
- Felesleges, túl sok ajtó választ el a földszinttől, nem hallanák meg. Legyünk türelmesek. Abban is jók vagyunk.  
- Nahát én nem – tiltakozott erőtlenül. – Nincs egy szál cigitek? Eskü, valami vacaknak is tudnék örülni.  
- Elvonó van – szólt a porosz.  
- Kösz, Gilbert, tudtam, hogy lehet rád számítani – morogta fanyarul, és ő is a francia vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Megpróbálok aludni – jelentette ki.  
- Álmodj szépet.  
- Ja, álmomban fehérfejű rétisas leszek, és magasról leszarom ezt a helyet – közölte önérzetesen, mire a másik megrándult a nevethetnéktől. Az albínó azonban meg sem rezzent, és ő lassan a kezeire csúsztatta a sajátját, mintegy néma biztatásként. Nem lesz semmi baj, igaz?**

Már az elérhetetlen, elégetett kötéllétránál jártak, amikor meghallották a ketyegést. Egyszerre dermedtek meg és néztek össze, előkerültek a kardok.  
- Keresd meg – rendelkezett Gilbert, mire Francis bólintott, és sietve tapogatózni kezdett a sötétben, arra, amerre az órát sejtette. Lassan vándoroltak a percek, a ketyegés egyre idegölőbb lett.  
- Megvan – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten, és felállt, leporolta magát.  
- És most tűnjünk el innen.  
- Nem tiltakozom.  
Futólépésben indultak a visszafelé, és már éppen fellélegeztek volna, amikor meghallották a döngő lépteket. Rögtön futásnak eredtek, és becsapták maguk mögött a következő helyiség ajtaját, a francia nekifeszült, beletúrt a zsebébe.  
- Itt az óra, menj fel, én is megyek mindjárt! – nyújtotta a porosz felé, annak szemei megvillantak.  
- Nem válunk szét – közölte határozottan. – És felejtsd el, hogy egyedül hagylak! – lépett hozzá közelebb, és megragadta a vállát.  
- Gilb-  
Hátrarántotta maga mellett Francist, hogy az asztalig botladozott, ő maga feltépte az ajtót, és vaktában lökte előre a kardját, mely azonnal a szörnyetegbe fúródott. Felemelte egyik lábát, és hasba rúgta a lényt, ahogy kihúzta belőle a fegyverét. A támadó kapálózott befelé, mire a porosz hátra ugrott, és a küszöb recsegett-ropogott, a fal repedezett, ahogy benyomakodott a helyiségbe.  
- Vigyázz onnan! – kiáltott a szőke, és irányba fordítva az asztalt szörny elé lökte, ami átesett rajta. Egyszerre sújtottak le kardjaikkal, a lila förtelem kimúlt.  
Francis a helyére lökte a fegyverét, és éppen kifújta magát, mikor pofon csattant az arcán.  
- Aú! Ezt meg mért?! – bámult a vörös szeműre, aki dühösen nézett rá.  
- Ne parancsolgass nekem, értve?! És fejezd be a mártírkodást, mert semmi értelme! Mindenkinek nekem kell elmondani, hogy csapatban dolgozunk?! – beszéd közben fenyegetően hadonászott a kardjával, ami miatt a francia hátrált előle, míg meg nem botlott az előzőleg földre hányt könyvkupacban. Hátraesését a másik akadályozta meg, aki elkapta a karját, és magához rántva megtartotta.  
- Oké-oké, felfogtam – morogta sértetten felnézve. – És nem akartam meghalni, már mondtam.  
- Fogd az órát, és gyerünk – szólt, mire a másik kelletlenül bólintott, és engedelmeskedett, közben morgott valamit az anyanyelvén.

~*HetaOni*~

Németország minden figyelmét arra összpontosította, hogy minden egyes mozdulatra, apró neszre azonnal és a leghelyesebben reagálhasson. Azonban semmi nem történt, míg Japánnal együtt felmentek az ötödik emeletre körülnézni. Ám mégis a gondolatai közé férkőzött a jelenet, amikor a negyedik emeleten elváltak a többiektől. **Ahogy Olaszország olyan beletörődő tekintettel nézett rá, és halkan annyit mondott:  
- Majd ha kijutottunk leszidhatsz, rendben? – Nem sokat beszélgettek, mióta visszatért, és most megértette, hogy ezért kerülte annyira, mert tartott tőle, hogy dühös rá. Az éjszaka mégis védelmet keresve bújt oda hozzá, hogy utána amint mind a ketten felébredtek, fel is keljen mellőle. Romano nagyjából fél perccel később bontakozott ki Antonio öleléséből, és ment is utána.  
- Nem vagyok rád dühös – mondta komolyan, a barna szemekbe nézve. Italy bizalmatlanul összevonta a szemöldökét, ujjai rászorultak a naplóra. Aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és vállai is megereszkedtek.  
- Scusami[4] – suttogta.  
- Kér-kérlek, ne vádold magad – szólt a vállára téve egyik kezét. – Te… nagyon keményen próbálkozol, és biztosan sikerülni fog. – Fogalma sem volt, hogy a vigasztalása sikeres lehet-e egyáltalán, elvégre nagyon nem értett az ilyesmihez. Ám Veneziano felnézett, tekintetében kristályszerű könnycseppek ragyogtak, mégis mosolyogott.  
- Köszönöm – mondta, és megölelte. Aztán Antonio szólt, hogy indulniuk kellene, és elengedték egymást. Ludwig figyelmeztetően pillantott a Spanyolra, aki értette a jelzést.  
- Külön fogok vigyázni mindkettejükre – ígérte magához karolva a két olaszt. Észak haloványan elmosolyodva simult oda a bátyjához, míg Dél morogott valamit, és megpróbált szabadulni. Aztán elindultak.  
Mindenközben Japánnak azon jártak a gondolatai, amit Poroszország mondott neki, még mielőtt elindultak volna. **_**„Ne próbálj mindent egyedül megoldani, nyugodtan kérhetsz segítséget."**_** És azon, hogy a bensője tiltakozik az ilyen ötletek hallatán, azzal, hogy elég erős ő egymaga is, nincs szüksége segítségre. A szíve mélyén azonban mégiscsak érezte, hogy egyedül már képtelen lenne ezt tovább folytatni, és valószínűleg pont emiatt veszítette el korábban az irányítást a cselekedetei felett. Ez még egyszer nem fordulhat elő.**

- Németország… – szólalt meg, ahogy sietősen visszafelé tartottak a ketrec mellett.  
- Igen? Valami baj van, Japán? – pillantott rá a kék szemű aggódva.  
- Nem, jól vagyok. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy örülök, hogy itt vagy most velem – jelentette ki, aztán zavartan félrefordította a fejét. A német is hasonlóan cselekedett.  
- Ez… igazán kedves tőled… – mormolta, és inkább előre szegezte a tekintetét. Órát nem találtak. A szörnyetegek a rácsok mögött maradtak.

~*HetaOni*~

Amerika a könyveket dobálta le a második emeleti szobában a polcról, Anglia két perccel ezelőtt gyújtotta meg a tüzet varázslattal, most a fiókban túrt, ő maga pedig az ajtóhoz közelebb eső polcon kutatott. Nem hallotta kattanni az ajtót, csak Kumajirou morgására kapta fel a fejét, ahogy a másik kettő is, de akkor már késő volt.  
Hűvös kéz siklott a nyakára, orrába jég, fagy, furcsa fűszerek és alkohol illata kúszott, ahogy egy mozdulattal meg lett perdítve, így a szoba belseje felé nézett. A számszeríj a polc tetején maradt, a tegez lecsúszott a válláról, tartalmát szétszórva gurult el a padlón. Dermedten állt, szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől, látta a megrökönyödést a bátyja és egykori nevelőjük arcán.

[1] Olaszország; francia  
[2] Ez valami béna szóvicc akart lenni, utalva a Szökés c. sorozatra, aminek angol címe Prison Break  
[3] Nem; német  
[4] Sajnálom; olasz


	9. Tik - tak

IX. Fejezet

- Őszintén, srácok, ki adott a jenkinek mikrofont? – kérdezte Franciaország, amikor lezuttyant melléjük.  
- Ki kapcsolta be neki a hangfalat? – jött a kérdés valaki mástól.  
- Azt be tudja üzemelni magától is, mai gyerek – legyintett Anglia. – Örüljetek, hogy nem Metallicát üvölt.  
- Annak legalább te örülnél – húzta el a száját Francis. – De ez valami gépzene.  
- Én meg voltam győződve, hogy Bryan Adamset fog énekelni.  
- Csak, hogy idegesítsen, mi? – vigyorodott el. – You can't take me, I'm free[1] – dúdolta a francia, mire az angol vágott egy grimaszt. És szépen közéjük kúszott Alfred hangja, ahogy újra rázendített az utolsó versszakra:

„_We can change the whole world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over  
Don't you know that we could be  
A new beginning, fighting til we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero, superhero, superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero, superhero, superhero  
Anybody could be  
Aaah"[2]_

TiK-TaK

_Mi lenne, ha nem esnék pánikba? Azt amúgy is nehéz_, gondolta Kanada, és inkább az asztal lapját kezdte fixírozni, ahelyett, hogy a zavart zöld, vagy a kezdődő düh szikráiba pattanó kéket figyelje.  
- Azonnal ereszd el Kanadát, Oroszország! – parancsolt rá Amerika határozottan, ahogyan csak ő tud, és felemelte a fegyverét. Erre azért Matthew is feljebb emelte a pillantását. Úgy tűnt, mintha a pisztoly csöve őt nézné, pedig tudta, hogy nem érné őt a golyó.  
- Ugyan, Amerika, tedd el azt a játékot, mielőtt megsérül valaki – kérte a mögötte álló nyugodtan, kedves hangon, keze azonban jól láthatóan mozdult a nyakán. Moccanni sem igazán mert, és már a levegővétel is nehézkesebb volt. Ekkor jutott el másodszorra a tudatáig, hogy a medvéje dühös morgást hallat.  
- Kumajirou, elég lesz – szólalt meg, hangja nem volt több suttogásnál, az állat mégis elhallgatott.  
- És Anglia, spórolj az erőddel, később szükséged lehet rá – tette hozzá, mintha Matthew meg sem szólalt volna. Nem mintha az angol mozdulni akart volna, pláne nem bevetni az erejét. Szerencséjére azonban senki nem tudott a mágia természetéről, így mégis számoltak vele, mint tényezővel. De ez a helyzet más volt, itt valóban nem használhatta.  
- Mit akarsz itt, Ivan? – kérdezte Arthur komolyan, ám a fenyegető élt elhagyta a hangjából.  
- Azt mondtam, ereszd el Kanadát! – ismételte el Alfred, ezúttal, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak, kibiztosította a fegyvert. Csendes kattanás.  
Ivan elmosolyodott. Ezt nem látta, csak hallotta, ahogy megszólalt.  
- Van nálam valami, ami a tiéd, és talán szeretnéd visszakapni – jelentette ki. Érezte a mozdulatot, aztán az orosz előre nyújtotta a másik, szabad kezét, amiben ott pihent a csendesen tik-takkoló óra.  
Alfred rábámult a szerkezetre, s az szinte megbabonázta. Lassan leeresztette a pisztolyt tartó kezét, és tekintetét nem tudta elszakítani tőle.  
- A tiéd, igen, a tiéd – bólogatott Ivan, és a tenyerébe rejtette a tárgyat. – Választhatsz, mit szeretnél vissza: a kedves kis Kanadát, vagy az órát? – Az Amerikai rávillantotta tekintetét, és szemeiben most jól látható gyűlölet égett. Matthew testét egy pillanatra megrázta az elfojtott, kínos nevetés, ám arcára nem engedte kiülni a kétségbeesést, csak újra az asztallapra fordította a tekintetét. – Talán félsz? – érdeklődte tőle a férfi, félreértelmezve a reakcióját, egészen közel hajolva a füléhez.  
- Félni? – ismételte a szót, ám az annyira csendesnek hangzott, hogy megköszörülte a torkát, és nyelt egyet. – Nem, nem félek – mondta ki. – Pusztán nevetségesnek tartom a viselkedésed, ennyi az egész.  
- Ó, valóban? – kérdezett rá, mire legszívesebben bólintott volna.  
- Igen – hagyta rá, és nem nézett fel. _Ne szóljatok közbe, ne, ne…_ – Valóban ezt akarod? Újabb vihart kavarni, világégést zúdítani a Földre, amibe akár mi magunk is belehalhatunk? Ne hívd ki magad ellen a sorsot, hisz az már egyszer Damoklész kardjaként lebegett feletted, és lecsaphatott volna, ha akar. Nem jobb a béke?  
- Naiv, ostoba dolgokat beszélsz, Kanada – csóválta a fejét. – Ne avatkozz bele a nagyok dolgába. Szóval, Am-  
- _A nagyok dolgába?_ – ismételte a szavakat, közbevágva. – Elfelejted, hogy utánad én következem – jegyezte meg, mire az ujjak kicsit szorosabban fogták. – Mit akarsz tőlem tulajdonképpen? Sarokba szorítani Amerikát? Elég ostoba ötlet, főleg most. Ha úgy akarta volna, már rég nem élnél.  
- Ne legyél olyan biztos benne.  
- Tudod, Oroszország, a legjobbaktól tanultunk lőni, és már túlszárnyaltuk őket, szóval nem, nem túlzok – mondta halovány mosollyal. Nem, a helyzet nem olyan rossz, mint hiszi. Mint amilyennek tűnik. – Szóval, mit akarsz tőlem? Figyelsz már egy ideje, ne hidd, hogy nem veszem észre. Megfigyelni a megfigyelőt, észrevétlenül nem megy. Megölni itt és most? Tedd csak meg, területeim nem a gyilkosomra szállnának örökül, ám nem is fulladnának a tengerbe. Pontosan oda kerülnének, ahová valók lennének, a jogos birtokoshoz, az egyetlenhez, aki képes lenne megérteni engem, és aki ugyanúgy vigyázna az enyéimre, mint az övéire, mert egykor nem volt határ a kettő között. Ha viszont engem akarsz, ahhoz nekem is lesz egy-két szavam. _A Mari Usqure As Mare.[3]_ A tenger megvéd, a helyzeti előny mindig a védőknél van, és engem nem tudsz elvágni a külvilágtól.  
- Le tudnálak győzni – jelentette ki a férfi komolyan.  
- Hogyan? – érdeklődte valódi kíváncsisággal.  
- A Tél mindent legyőz – hangzott a nyugodt válasz. Kanada minden nyugodtsága ellenére felnevetett. Valódi vidámsággal. Ezen az orosz annyira meglepődött, hogy még a fogása is lazult a nyakánál.  
- Elfelejted, hogy hideg, na, az felém is van. Sarkkör, meg minden. Havazás meg jég, és vagy húsz különböző szó a hóra az inuitok nyelvén. Meg szánhúzás, jegesmedvék, sí és jégkorcsolya. – Lassan felemelte egyik kezét, és megragadva az orosz karját, elhúzta a kezét a nyakától. Erővel, de képes volt rá. – És jégkorong, amiben _teljesen véletlenül_ jobb vagyok, mint bárki más a világon, pedig nem egy könnyed sportág. Amihez kell némi fizikum is. – Olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy a fogva tartójának esélye sem volt megakadályozni. Megperdült, nekilökte az oroszt a polcnak, s felkapta róla a fegyverét. Oda volt illesztve egy vessző, a férfi torkára célzott vele. Lila szemei hűvösen figyelték a meglepett Ivant. – Neked az a problémád, hogy önszántadból építesz magad köré börtönt, ami ostobaság, mert bezárva senki nem szeret lenni. A jég felolvad a napfénytől, és nekem van napom. _Megpróbálnék neked segíteni_, de tudom, hogy nem hagynád. Add ide Alfred óráját.  
A férfi kinyújtotta a kezét, aztán hirtelen fejjel lefelé fordította a tenyerét. Az óra azonban nem koppant a padlón, a medve lelkesen kocogott oda vele a tulajdonosához.  
- Ha tudom, hogy ilyen hasznos, én is tartok medvét. Hé, nem akarod nekem adni? – szólalt meg Amerika, miután a zsebébe rejtette az órát.  
- Felejtsd el, Kumajirou hozzám tartozik – válaszolta, és tekintete fogva tartotta az oroszét. Látta benne a villanást, és időben reagált. Arrébb mozdult, a csap útjába lökte a számszeríjat, és hagyta a nyilat elsuhanni, a falba fúródni. Elperdült, elhátrált, és Ivan már nem tudott mit tenni, Amerika fegyveragya koppant a tarkóján, mire összeesett. A kék szemű káromkodott egy cifrát, aztán végignézett az öccsén, és a szemöldökét ráncolta.  
- Idióta! És ha kitöri a nyakad?! Akkor mit csinálsz, ha?!  
- Szerinted hagytam volna? – kérdezett vissza, és letérdelt, hogy összeszedje a kiborult nyilait. A medve odadörgölőzött a karjához, megsimogatta.  
- Ember, pofátlanul elmondtad mindennek!  
- Nem, Alfred, igazam volt, _te is tudod_, hogy igazam volt. Kivéve, amikor összevissza beszéltem csak, hogy húzzam az időt.  
- Nagyobb problémánk, hogy Kína egyedül maradt a földszinten, és hogy Ivant vissza kellene vinni – szólalt meg Anglia.  
- Na nem, majdnem kinyírta Mattet, én el nem cipelem addig! – rázta a fejét az amerikai.  
- Pedig kénytelen leszel – jelentette ki Arthur. – Ti ketten felviszitek, addig én lemegyek Kínához. Megírjátok a többieknek, miért van ott Ivan, aztán befejezitek ezt a szintet a túlsó folyosón. Érthető voltam? – Amerika elhúzta a száját.  
- Egyedül mész le? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.  
- Meg tudom védeni magam – jelentette ki hűvösen. – Semmi bajom nem lesz, a lépcsőig meg együtt megyünk – mondta.  
- Biztos?  
- Nem fogod egyedül hagyni Matthew-t.  
- Nem, persze hogy nem! Főleg nem a ruszkival. Ezek után lazán elhiszem, hogy leütötte Japánt…  
- Viszont Yaót sem hagyhatjuk egyedül, neki még fegyvere sincs – magyarázta. – Na, kapd fel azt az őrültet, és haladjunk!  
- Ne szokj vissza a parancsolgatásba – mordult, ahogy teljesítette a felszólítást, ám hangjában inkább valami vidámság bujkált, mint ingerültség.

~*HetaOni*~

Kína csendesen tett-vett a konyhában. Egy szekrényből pakolt ki, meg-megállva, hallgatózva. Elmerült a munkájában, a közeledő léptekre azonban felkapta a fejét. _Végre itt vagy! _A szörnyeteg egyenesen ránézett, pontosan tudta, hogy hol van, holott eredetileg csak a feje búbja látszhatott ki a bútor mögül. Yao tekintete ide-oda villant a konyha berendezési tárgyai között alkalmas fegyver után kutatva, ám semmi nem akadt a közelben, ami kézre esett volna. A szürkés lény egyre közelebb ért hozzá, léptei nem épp csendesek, a felakasztott edények összekoccantak. A kínai tudta, hogy legjobb védekezés a támadás, hogy jobban jár, ha ő kezdi…  
_Hol van már Ivan?!_  
Előre lendült, hosszú léptekkel, és elkerülte a felé csapó erős kart, helyette ő vitt be egy rúgást. Kis híján felkiáltott: neki jobban fájhatott, mint az ellenfélnek. Hátra ugrott, rálépett a lábára, de szerencsére nem érzett komolyabb sérülést. Aztán bevillant valami, és oldalra vetődött, mikor a démon meg akarta ütni, és kirántott egy fiókot. Fém evőeszközök zuhantak fémes csörömpöléssel a padlóra. Felmarkolt pár kést és villát, ujjai közül sorban röppentek az éles tárgyak, de a lényről leperegtek, nem tettek benne kárt, s egyre csak közeledett.  
Yao nem tudott mit tenni, sarokba volt szorítva, Ivan sehol, egyedül pedig nem fog tudni győzni. Csak csapatban van esélyük a megerősödött démonok ellen, azonban most nincs vele senki, ráadásul fegyvertelen…  
A sötét szemekben gonosz fény csillant, a lény hirtelen összerándult, szája néma üvöltésre nyílt, ahogy előre dőlt. A kínai kiugrott alóla. Anglia gyorsan vette a levegőt, leeresztette karjait, ujjai körül még vibrált a mágia, egyetlen apró, hófehér fényű toll hullott alá mellette, ami elporladt, mikor padlót ért.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a meglepett Yaót.  
- I… gen… Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte, ahogy felállt és leporolta magát. – Hol van Ivan?  
- Oroszország nincs magánál… - gyorsan elmagyarázta, mi történt odafent, Yao elsápadt, szemeiben aggodalom csillant. – Van ötleted, mi lelhette? – kérdezte végül Arthur.  
- Nem… fogalmam sincs, tényleg – rázta a fejét.  
- Kanadára mindenesetre jól ráijesztett – morogta maga elé. – Szóval, hol tartasz?  
- Van még itt két szekrény és a belső helyiség, aztán a szoba a szomszédban.  
- Akkor essünk neki!  
Az eggyel beljebb lévő helyiségben, ami valamiféle kamra lehetett, találtak egy órát, aminek hátlapján két kitárt, tollas szárnyat ábrázoló dombormű volt. Arhur a markába rejtette a ketyegőt, aztán felnevetett.  
- Szóval kihívjátok magatok ellen a sorsot, mi?! Állok elébe, rohadékok!  
Az óra azt akarta, hogy összetörje. _Azonnal._  
Élvezettel állt ellen a kísértésnek.

~*HetaOni*~

Némán túrták ki a fiókokat, pakolták le a polcokat. Alfred felegyenesedett, és sóhajtott egyet.  
- Figyelj, Matt… - szólalt meg, az öccse ráemelte lila szemeit.  
- Hm?  
- Én… téged választottalak volna – mondta ki. Kanada egy pillanatig még nézett rá, aztán visszafordult a könyvespolchoz.  
- Rendben – válaszolta kétkedő hangon, és folytatta a munkáját.  
- Tényleg! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten az amerikai.  
- Láttam a szemedet. Sóvárogtál utána, akartad, mindennél jobban.  
- Utána egyszer sem néztél fel! Baromira megrémültem! – bizonygatta.  
Matthew hirtelen pillantott rá, tekintete szinte vágott.  
- Akkor add ide az órát – nyújtotta felé a kezét.  
- Mi? – nyikkant Alfred meglepetten.  
- Ha tényleg hagytad volna, hogy Ivan összetörje helyetted, add ide – mondta komolyan.  
- Mit akarsz vele?  
- Vigyázok rá. Teljesen bekattantál tőle, percenként veszed elő, és folyton a zsebedet tapogatod.  
Benyúlt a kabátja belső zsebébe, és lassan kivette belőle a ketyegő tárgyat. Odasétált az öccséhez vele, és tétova mozdulattal, de végül a tenyerébe tette. A kanadai olyan gyorsan tüntette el, hogy az szinte követhetetlen volt. Felegyenesedett, és szembefordult a bátyjával.  
- Vissza fogod kapni – mondta tárgyilagos hangon. Alfred erre olyasmit tett, amire régen nem volt példa: még közelebb lépett hozzá, és megölelte.  
- Nem hagynám, hogy bármi bajotok essen, oké?  
- Oké – súgta válaszul, és elmosolyodott.  
Döndülve vágódott ki az ajtó, összerezzenve kapták oda a fejüket. A fiatalabb kibontakozott az ölelésből, lehajolt, a vállára a dobta a tegezt, és felemelte a számszeríjat. Amerika kettőt lőtt, az egyik találata pontos volt, a másik elől a szörnyeteg elmozdult. Kanada nyílvesszője azonban a másik szemébe állt, így a támadójuk már nem láthatta őket. Alfred tárai azonban kifogytak, hiába húzta a ravaszt, üres kattanások sorozata volt csak a válasz. Nem volt ideje cserélni, ezért villámgyorsan körülkapta a tekintetét a helyen, és odarohant a kis dohányzóasztalhoz.  
- Vigyázz! – kiáltott, majd felkapta a bútordarabot, és hozzávágta a földön kívülihez hasonló Valamihez. Az azonban meg sem rezzent, az asztal viszont darabokra tört. – He…?  
- Inkább cserélj tárat! – vetette hátra az öccse, ahogy nyakon lőtte a rémséget. Kanada hiába volt gyors, a lény hallotta lépteit a faszilánkokon, nem tudott előle a végtelenségig menekülni, ráadásul túl kevés volt a hely. Be volt szorítva, de kitört oldalra, azonban az asztal maradványaiban megbotlott és elvágódott. Fájdalom lobbant a karjában, rémülten fordult meg és nézett fel. Két lövés dördült, a lény Amerika felé fordult, aki olyan erővel rúgta hasba, hogy az üres könyvespolcnak csapódott. Még két lövés, és kimúlt.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte rögtön, mire csak megrázta a fejét, és felhúzta a lábait. Szemeiben fájdalom könnyei ragyogtak, Alfred rögtön odatérdelt mellé, és átölelte. – A karom – suttogta. – Biztosan eltört… - szipogva döntötte fejét a testvére mellkasának, lehunyta a szemeit. Mélyeket lélegzett, felkavarodott a gyomra, melege lett, miközben legszívesebben engedett volna a reszketésnek.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan. – Hadd nézzem.  
Finoman kibújtatta a fiút a kabátjából, majd felhajtotta a pulóvere ujját. A kanadai halkan, fájdalmasan szisszent fel a mozdulataira, de nem tiltakozott.  
- Innen nem látszik semmi – jegyezte meg.  
- Eltört, teljesen biztos vagyok benne, törtem már el a karom – mormolta halkan.  
- Akkor sínbe kell tenni, majd odafent Anglia megnézi neked, biztosan meg tud gyógyítani vagy valami… van nálad kés? – kérdezte.  
- Az övemen – biccentett.  
- Remek, akkor szépen ellátlak, na gyere – felállt, és felsegítette a testvérét is, aki a szokottnál is sápadtabb volt. Leültette a kanapéra, összeszedte a nyílvesszőit, a számszeríjat, és a késsel az ott lévő ágyneműből vágott hosszú csíkokat. Letört hegyű vesszőket használt sínnek, és igyekezett megfelelően rögzíteni. Aztán egy darab anyaggal a nyakába kötötte a karját.  
- Hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen… - motyogta maga elé a medvéjét simogatva, ami kedvesen bújt hozzá. – Tényleg teljesen használhatatlan vagyok – sóhajtotta letörten. Alfred megveregette a vállát.  
- Semmi baj, egy-kettőre jobban leszel – biztatta kedvesen. – És nem a te hibád, hanem az enyém, számolnom kellett volna, hány töltényem van még, és időben cserélni, akkor hamarabb kinyírhattuk volna, és nem estél volna el.  
- Én nem figyeltem… - susogta, és felnézett a bátyjára. – Nem a te hibád. Köszönöm a segítséget.  
- Semmiség. Van még két szobánk, menni fog?  
- Kibírom – bólintott határozottan. Felállt, Alfred visszaigazította rá a kabátot, sérült karját nem bújtatták bele. Jobb vállára vette a tegezt, felvette a fegyverét. – Mehetünk.  
A szemben lévő szoba egyik fiókjában találtak egy órát, aminek hátulján egy lobogó zászló volt. Csendesen kattogott, és Kanada hagyta, hogy Amerika tegye el. Ez nem volt rá semmilyen hatással.

~*HetaOni*~

Italy befordult a könyvtár utolsó sorának utcájába, rögtön azután megtorpant. A hatalmas állóóra fölé magasodott, méltóságteljesen, hangosan kattogott. Veneziano sápadtan figyelte a mutatóját, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Nem lesz rád szükségem – jelentette ki komolyan.  
_ Nem-nem-nem-nem, soha többé._  
_(De azért jó tudni, hogy a könyvtárban van.)_

[1] Bryan Adams – You can't take me c. számából  
[2] Simon Curtis – Superhero c. számából

[3] Tengertől tengerig; latin, Kanada jelmondata


	10. Pillanat

X. Fejezet

PiLLanaT

- Halljátok? – szólt halkan Romano. – Kattog.  
- Az órák kattognak – jegyezte meg Spain.  
- Te állsz őrt – nézett a férfira, aki bólintott. – Keressük meg – pillantott az öccsére, aki némán helyeselt. Elhaladtak az óra mellett, ami még mindig mozdulatlanul pihent a helyén, csak a súlyos kattanások ütötték folyamatos ütemét az időnek. A fiatalabb olasz hirtelen megtorpant, és megperdült a sarkán. Zavartan, elgondolkodva nézett a hatalmas szerkezetre. És hirtelen megértette.  
- Un momento[1] – szólt, és előkereste a tollát.  
- Hm? Mi az? – pislogott hátra Lovino.  
- Csak eszembe jutott valami, amit le kell írnom – magyarázta gyorsan. Ülőhelyzetbe csúszott a fal mellett, és a térdére fektette a könyvet.  
_Mi van… mi van, ha Ryuuzuu-san valamire nem gondolt az elején, amikor elindult, és kijutott? Mit gondolsz, lehet, hogy hozzám egynél több óra tartozik? Borzalmas lenne, ha ezen bukna el az egész… _  
Míg leírta, az idősebb lehajigált egy polcnyi könyvet, és megtalálta az órát. Hátulján a Colosseum domborműve, egészen művészi volt. Furcsa érzések kerítették hatalmába, amikor megfogta. El akarta pusztítani, darabjaira törni…  
- Romano! – hallotta a kiáltást, mire összerezzent. Jobb keze a magasban, majdnem kicsúszott ujjai közül a ketyegő. Veneziano elkapta a karját, lerántotta, és kivette belőle az órát. – Ne-nem szabad – zihálta ijedten, és zsebre tette.  
- Eh…? – pislogott meglepetten, és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett az öccsére. – Cosa?[2]  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan, és belekapaszkodott a karjába. – A te órád, és azt akarja, hogy összetörd, de nem szabad – magyarázta gyorsan, és megölelte a testvérét. – Nálam marad, rendben?  
- D'accordo[3] – sóhajtotta a fiú. – Jól vagyok, azt hiszem.  
- Rendben – mosolyodott el haloványan. – Akkor menjünk le, a többiek már biztosan végeztek.  
- Megvan? – pillantott rájuk vidáman a spanyol, mikor újra elléptek az állóóra mellett.  
- Tutto bene[4] – vetette oda Romano, és az ajtó felé indult.  
- Ne aggódj, Spanga[5] – próbált mosolyogni a fiatalabb, mire kapott egy biztató vállveregetést.

~*HetaOni*~

- Hallod, Japán? – fordult a fekete hajúhoz. A negyedik emelet kapcsoló szobájában jártak, a padló a szörnyetegek vérétől foltos.  
- Hallom – biccentett. Óvatosan betette maga mögött az ajtót, és ellenőrizte, hogy ki van-e lazítva a katana a tokban. A napló szerint az órák vonzzák a szörnyetegeket. Persze, csak ha összetörik őket, de ki tudja, talán akkor is rájuk rontanak, ha csak hozzáérnek.  
- A kanapé alatt lehet, arrébb tolom – mondta, és nekifeszült a bútordarabnak, ami a szőnyegen csendesen csúszott arrébb. Kiku felkapta alóla az órát, megforgatta az ujjai közt, apró panda domborodott a hátlapján.  
- A bátyámé lehet – jegyezte meg.  
- Tedd csak el – bólintott felé a német, és a szekrényekhez lépett. Egymás után rámolta ki a fiókokat, a középső legalsó fiókjában egy csendesen kattogó, második órát találtak. – Ha a többiek is így haladnak, akkor mi leszünk az utolsók – jegyezte meg a szőke. – Azt hiszem, a tiéd. – S valóban: a hátlapon a régi zászlójához hasonló sávok közepén egy korong volt. Éppen nyúlt felé, mikor meggondolta magát.  
- Kérlek, vigyázz rá inkább te – mondta egészen halkan.  
- Ha ezt akarod…  
- Onegai[6] – bólintott.  
- Rendben.  
Gyorsan ellenőrizték a többi fiókot, és már az ajtó felé tartottak, amikor döndülést hallottak maguk mögül. A szörnyeteg a semmiből hullott alá, azonnal rohamozott. Kétfelé ugrottak előle, előkerült az ostor és a katana. Ludwig előre lendült, fegyverének vége a szörnyeteg egyik lábára szorult, maga felé rántotta, mire a démon elterült a földön. Kiku már ott is volt, hihetetlen sebességgel ejtett egyenként is halálos vágásokat a szürkés bőrön, pillanatok alatt kimúlt.  
- Siessünk le – szólt Németország, mire az ázsiai némán helyeselt.

~*HetaOni*~

- Szóval mindenhol máshol voltatok már, és csak ez a helyiség van? – nyitott be a földszinti könyvtárba Anglia.  
- Ahogy mondod – bólogatott Kína. – Végre végzünk…  
A szörnyeteg, amit még Olaszország és Németország zártak be a helyiségbe, most minden dühével rájuk rontott. Arthur szemei megvillantak, összedörzsölte a tenyereit.  
- Pusztulj az utamból, alvilági söpredék! – kiáltott rá, és talpa alatt felizzott a padló, a varázskörből energianyalábok indultak a démon felé, s egyszerűen fénypontok millióivá változtatták. Az angol körül alig észrevehető fehér fényű tollak hullottak alá. Egy pillanatra a falnak dőlt, és hosszú levegőket vett.  
- Jól vagy? – érdeklődte Yao kissé megszeppenve. Ő maga is érezte a támadás erősségét, s most tudatosult benne, hogy a szőke férfinak igenis hatalmas ereje lehet.  
- Minden rendben – bólintott, ahogy ellökte magát a faltól. – Öreg ország nem vén ország, ugye – villantott egy mosolyt a kínai felé, és az asztal felé indult.  
- Rémisztő a varázserőd, azt kell, mondjam – szólt halkan, ahogy követte.  
- Ha kijutottunk innen, valószínűleg évekig nem tudom majd használni… Nem arra van tervezve, hogy időkapukat nyissak vele – magyarázta.  
- De most jó hasznát vesszük, nem?  
- Remélem, hogy eleget tudok vele segíteni – bólintott határozottan, és levetődött az íróasztal mellé, majd elkezdte kiforgatni a fiókokat. Kína a közelebbi könyvespolchoz lépett, sorra vette ki a köteteket, és csinos tornyokat rakott belőlük a polc mellett.  
Arthur talált egy bezárt fiókot, amit hiába rángatott, már az asztal lábai is elmozdultak a helyükről, de csak nem engedett erejének. Mély levegőt véve elmormogta a megfelelő varázsigét, és a zár engedett akaratának. Ahogy sejtette, az óra ott pihent benne. Érdeklődve vizslatta a hátulját, megmunkált hópehely. Kanadáé, ebben biztos volt.  
- Megvan Kanadáé – jelentette hangosan, és visszalökte a helyére a fiókot. Felállt az asztaltól, és vele szemben lévő polcról kezdett lepakolni. – Őszintén nem irigylem a délieket, amiért az egész könyvtárat ők kapták – jegyezte meg, mikor végzett a két polccal.  
- Azt hiszem, így is késésben vagyunk – mormolta maga elé.  
- Talán gyorsítanunk kéne a dolgokon – szólt kis idő múlva.  
- Mire gondolsz? – Válasz helyett azonban az angol csak rosszat sejtetően elmosolyodott, és felragyogott körülötte a levegő. A mágikus kör környékén forró volt a levegő, és ahogy varázsló kinyújtotta karjait, a több száz kötet egyszerre emelkedett a magasba, majd lebegett szépen a padlóra, port kavarva, hogy utána egymásba roskadva alkossanak egy hosszú könyvsáncot.  
- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezeknek már teljesen mindegy – mondta, ahogy tenyerébe fogdosta a hulló fehér pihéket, amik eltünedeztek érintésére. Egyre több volt belőlük.  
- Hallod?  
- Fentről jön – pillantott fel a plafonig érő polc tetejére. – Fel tudsz mászni addig?  
- Megoldom – biccentett Yao, és arrébb tolva pár kupacnyi fóliánst, felkapaszkodott az üresen is stabilan álló polcra. – Kettő is! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, és két sorral mindig lejjebb tette az órákat, ahogy lefelé mászott, míg el nem érték őket a padlóról is.  
- Ez biztosan Oroszországé – jelentette ki Arthur, és átnyújtotta a barna hajúnak. Egy pillanatra megfordult benne, hogy magánál tartja, és visszafizet Ivannak mindent, de úgy döntött, ráérnek majd kint felelősségre vonni az oroszt, idebent katasztrófához vezetne az egész dolog. – Add majd oda neki. A másik szerintem Antonióé. Hozzám már nem fér több, úgyhogy vigyázz erre is, míg felérünk, rendben?  
- Persze – bólintott a kínai, és ruháiba rejtette a két órát.  
- Menjünk – indult az ajtó felé.

~*HetaOni*~

Nyílt az ajtó, fegyverkattanás, aztán Amerika mély sóhajjal eresztette le a fegyverét.  
- Ehe, bocsi, Francis, majdnem szitává lőttelek – vigyorodott el, ahogy eltette a pisztolyt.  
- Szövetségesre nem lövünk! – rázta a fejét, és ő is elmosolyodott. Örült, hogy épségben látja a két Észak-Amerikait. Pontosabban… - Kanada, mi történt veled? – pillantott a felkötött karú sápatag fiúra.  
- Eltört – suttogta és lesütötte a pillantását.  
- Ja, ugye te értesz az ilyesmihez? – nézett Alfred a franciára. – Nem néznéd meg neki? Sínbe raktam ugyan, de…  
- De, persze, megnézem. Odafent – intett az ajtó felé. – Gilbert, maradj itt Amerikával, _kérlek_. – A porosz bólintott, és elnézte, ahogy a két szőke eltűnik nehéz vasajtó mögött.  
- Vigyázzatok az orosszal! – szólt utánuk Alfred, aztán visszaereszkedett az alacsony fiókos szekrényhez. Gyors mozdulatokkal húzta ki őket, aztán túrt bele, és lökte vissza. – A könyvespolcot már megnéztük, szóval csak ez van. De haladni akarok, tudom, hogy Francis is erős meg minden, de Ivan totál be van kattanva, úgyhogy nem szívesen hagyom egy légtérben az öcsémmel – magyarázta.  
- Mi van vele? – kérdezett rá az eddig csendes hallgatóság. Amerika röviden összefoglalta, mi történt az emelet túlsó felén. A végén hirtelen hallgatott el, csendes beszélgetés és lábdobogás hangja hallatszott odakintről.  
Pár feszült pillanattal később az olaszok, Spanyolország, Németország és Japán értek a helyiségbe.  
- Kína és Anglia még hiányoznak – jelentette az amerikai. – A többiek fent vannak. Megyünk mi is mindjárt. – Csukódott a nehéz fémajtó, és ismét csend zuhant a szobára.  
Az utolsó fiók, benne két óra, egymás mellett. Olaszországé (ezt a fehér zászlóból gondolta), és Poroszországé (tépázott tollú, de büszke madár röpte). Nem adta oda Gilbertnek a sajátját, már tudta, milyen hatással vannak rájuk az elátkozott szerkezetek, nem kockáztathatnak.  
Felegyenesedett, bűvölte az ajtót, hátha az kinyílik, és a hiányzó két személy érkezik rajtuk. Már nem aggódott annyira Matthew-ért, már elegen vannak fent ahhoz, hogy Oroszország ne tudjon kárt tenni bennük, ha megint rájönne ez a furcsa elborultság.  
Nyílt az ajtó, és végre, előbb a vörös ruhás Kína, majd a megszokott zöld egyenruhában Anglia léptek a helyiségbe. Amerika mélyet sóhajtott. Tehát megtalálták az órákat, és mindenki életben maradt. _Ki fognak jutni._

~*HetaOni*~

Kanada felszisszent, összerándult, dühösen pislogta ki a fájdalomkönnyeket a szemeiből.  
- Sajnálom – szólt Franciaország együttérzőn, és megsimogatta a fiú vállát.  
- Nem baj – susogta maga elé.  
- Tényleg eltörted – állapította meg. – Megkérdezzük Iggyt, helyre tudja-e rakni neked, ha nem, visszakötözöm, rendben? Ha kiértünk, pillanatok alatt meg fog gyógyulni – ígérte biztatóan. Bólogatott, és szemeit behunyva dőlt hátra a széken. – Hozok neked inni valamit – állt fel a francia mellőle. Kumajirou vigasztalón bújt hozzá, orrával finoman bökte meg sérült karja ujjait, aztán fejét a vállára fektette.  
- Most tapasztaljuk meg, hogy milyen borzalmasan gyengék az emberek, és milyen erősek, hogy a sérülékenységükkel együtt is mennyi mindent meg mernek tenni… - suttogta csendesen maga elé. – Az előtt soha nem zavart, ha eltörtem valamimet, ahogy Francis mondta, pillanatok alatt meggyógyult, és már mehettem is tovább…  
- Itt is vagyok – mosolygott rá egykori nevelője kedvesen. – Na, ennyire nem kell neki keseredni, bármelyikünkkel megtörténhetett volna. – A kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet.  
- És mégis velem történt meg – mormogta maga elé. – Ráadásul számszeríjat felhúzni elég problémás fél kézzel – tette hozzá. Francis elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.  
- Tudsz vívni? – kérdezett rá.  
- Mondjuk – biccentett, és félredöntötte a fejét. – Mire gondolsz?  
- Cseréljünk – ajánlotta fel. – Én tudok lőni, a kardom meg nem olyan nehéz, elbírod te is.  
- De csak ha Anglia nem tud meggyógyítani.  
- Megegyeztünk – mosolygott rá.  
Ekkor érkeztek a többiek, a francia feléjük is küldött egy mosolyt. Örömmel vette észre, hogy a testvérei is jól vannak, ráadásul Japán és Németország is velük jött. Akkor Gilbert is megnyugodott…  
- Mit csinálunk az órákkal, Ita? – kérdezett rá elsőként. A fiú ránézett, leült melléjük egy székre, Romano rögtön mellé, Spain a következő helyre, így Németország csak az ő oldalán tudott helyet foglalni.  
- Non lo so[7] – sóhajtotta. – Vagyis… egyelőre senki nem kaphatja meg a saját óráját, mert furcsa dolgokat tenne velünk. A bejáratnál majd kicseréljük őket. Jut eszembe… Nihon, Kína visszaadta már neked a kulcsokat? – fordult a japán felé, aki Doitsu mellé ült le.  
- Nem, még nem.  
- Kérd tőle vissza – mondta. – Nálad kell, hogy legyenek – tette hozzá.  
- Wakatta[8] – bólintott.  
Nyílt az ajtó, és Kína, Poroszország, Anglia, és végül Amerika is megérkeztek.  
- Mindenki itt van, hála – sóhajtott fel Veneziano.  
- Valaki locsolja fel a ruszkit, és közölje vele, hogy baromi mód ki lesz nyírva, ha még egyszer Matt közelébe megy – mondta Alfred, ahogy kihúzta az öccse melletti széket. – Hogy érzed magad?  
- Francis szerint is eltört – motyogta.  
- Sajnálom. Tényleg.  
- Mondtam, hogy nem a te hibád – rázta a fejét.  
- Befejezni – szólt rájuk békítőn Francis. – Angleterre[9], tudsz valami hókuszpókuszt törött csontra?  
- Megpróbálhatom – biccentett. Kanada felemelkedett a székből, és Anglia után lépdelt, el az aggodalmas arcú Kína mellett, aki Oroszországot próbálta felkelteni.  
- Elestem – suttogta válaszul, mikor Arthur megkérdezte. – Ügyetlen vagyok, sajnálom.  
- Ne törődj vele – legyintett, és elgondolkodott. – Az a helyzet, hogy gyógyításban nem vagyok olyan jó, ezért csak azt tudom tenni, hogy felgyorsítom a folyamatot. Nagyjából olyasmi, mintha a rendes képességed térne vissza a gyógyulásra, csak épp ez az erődből is használ, úgyhogy fáradtnak érezheted magad miatta – magyarázta.  
- Mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk – vont vállat. – Szükségem van a karomra, nem tudok lőni nélküle. Francis azt mondta, cseréljünk fegyvert, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tudnék bánni a kardjával, és egyébként sem vagyok közelharchoz szokva – suttogta szinte csak maga elé.  
- Megoldjuk, rendben? Tudsz majd lőni – nyugtatta kedvesen, és lehunyta a szemeit. Mormolt valamit maga elé, tenyereit Kanada karja fölé tartva. Enyhe remegés futott végig keresztül rajta, forróság lepte el, de nem volt rossz érzés, és a bénító fájdalom is múlni érződött. Hangtalan sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, amint a varázslatnak vége szakadt, és érdeklődve figyelte a hulló fehér ragyogású valamiket. Hagyott egyet a tenyerére esni.  
- Olyan, mint egy ölelés – suttogta meglepetten.  
- Bizony – mosolygott rá Arthur. – Jobb? – Matthew óvatosan megmozgatta a karját, ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
- Sokkal jobb. Nagyon szépen köszönöm.

- Jobban vagy, Ivan? – kérdezte megkönnyebbülten, mikor az orosz felült, és a tarkóját simogatva körülpillantott.  
- Persze – bólintott, és elmosolyodott.  
- Mondd, mi ütött beléd? – A kínai hangjában aggodalom csendült, ahogy kezeit a férfi karjára tette.  
- Én… nem is igazán tudom – csóválta a fejét lassan. – Sajnálom, igazán nem akartam senkit bántani… - Yao elmosolyodott, és megölelte.  
- Semmi baj, semmi baj. Nemsokára kijutunk, és elfelejtjük ezt az egészet.  
- Elfelejtjük – visszhangozta csendesen.  
- Nii-san – hallották Japán hangját, aki feléjük tartott határozott lépteivel.  
- Kiku, ugye te is rendben vagy?  
- Persze, minden rendben. Ne aggódj. Itaria azt mondta, hogy nálad vannak a kulcsok, és, hogy kérjem vissza őket.  
- Igaz is, elfelejtettem, hogy vissza kell adnom – bólogatott, és leakasztva övéről, átnyújtotta őket az öccsének.  
- Köszö- – megakadt a mondatban, és zavartan emelte orra elé a kulcscsomót. – Nee, Nii-san[10], találtál újabbat? – kérdezte.  
- Nem, ezek azok, amiket te adtál – rázta a fejét.  
- Ne-nem… Ita… Itaria! – kiáltott fel, és megperdült, majd szinte odarohant az olaszhoz. – Nii-san visszaadta a kulcsokat, de ez eddig nem volt rajta! _Ez a bejárat kulcsa?_

- A terv tehát az – foglalta össze Romano –, hogy lemegyünk, kicseréljük az órákat, összetörjük őket, Japán kinyitja az ajtót, és lelépünk. Kérdés? – pillantott körül. – Akkor indulunk.  
A ház csendjét csak a lépéseik zavarták meg. Előre eltervezetten haladtak: legelöl Poroszország és Németország, mögöttük két oldalt Dél-Olaszország és Spanyolország, mögöttük Amerika és Kanada, köztük Észak-Olaszország, mögötte Kína és Japán, a sort Franciaország, Oroszország és Anglia zárták, mint hátvédek. Így bármerről érkezhetett támadás, nagyjából egyenlően osztották el az erőviszonyokat. És amúgy is csak egyetlen emeletet kellett lefelé menniük.  
Mindenhol csend volt, sehol egy szörnyeteg, vagy bármi, ami megakadályozhatná a mozgásukat. Mindannyian feszülten hallgatóztak, nem hagyták elaltatni magukat. Annál sokkal elővigyázatosabbak és tapasztaltabbak voltak már.  
Leértek a földszintre, a bejárattal szemben körbe álltak, mindenki órát cserélt a párjával: az olaszok, a németek, Franciaország Spanyolországgal, az észak-amerikaiak, Kína Oroszországgal, és Anglia átadta az óráját Japánnak. Nála maradt a sajátja („Tudom, hogy azt akarja, hogy összetörjem, de számomra ez egy könnyen legyőzhető kísértés: nem teszek a ház kedvére ilyesmivel.") A földre helyezték a ketyegőket, maguk elé.  
- Akkor háromra… - szólalt meg elszoruló torokkal Veneziano. – Uno, due, tre![11] – Egyszerre léptek rá az órákra, halk roppanások egész sora, és az emlékfolyam olyan erővel sújtott le a jelenükre, hogy egyikük sem tudott talpon maradni.

[1] Egy pillanat; olasz  
[2] Mi?; olasz  
[3] Egyetértek; olasz  
[4] Minden rendben; olasz  
[5] Spanyolország; olasz  
[6] Kérlek; japán  
[7] Nem tudom; olasz  
[8] Értem; japán  
[9] Anglia; francia  
[10] Hé, bátyám; japán  
[11] Egy, kettő, három!; olasz


	11. Legyőzöttek

XI. Fejezet

LegyőZöTTeK

Mint a kártyavár, ahogy előre megjósolták, úgy omlott össze az egész időzavar. Egy helyen megszűnt az idő, a résbe a többi be akart nyomakodni, egymásba csúsztak, elsodorták egymást, összedőltek, megszűntek, és az összes többi, az összes többi velük omlott, ahogy ha a vár egyik tartódarabját mozdítják el. Hullottak a síkok, holtan egymásra, mint vesztes katonák, és végül maradt egy, egy igazi, ahol ők együtt voltak, és _éltek._ De egy ilyen harcnak sosem lehet vége, a ház felesküdött ellenségnek, a nemzetek pedig nem adják fel, mert nem tehetik, az ő sorsuk az idő kezdete óta a harc, és fogják is tenni az idő végéig, ha semmi értelme, ha utolsó leheletük száll el, akkor is.  
_ Anglia varázstollai táncoltak a levegőben._

~*HetaOni*~

Olyan borzalmasan gyorsan történt minden, hogy ép ésszel követhetetlen volt az egész. Az egyik pillanatban még ott álltak mindannyian, a következőben összetörték az órákat, a legközelebbiben pedig démonok özönlöttek elő a három folyosóról. Borzadva figyelték őket, egyszersmind megnyugvással. Tehát ha átvágják magukat rajtuk, szabadok lesznek. A szabadságért harcolnak, azért, hogy visszajuthassanak a saját világukba, a saját korukba, a saját, egyedi jelenükbe, és élhessék a saját életüket. Ahogyan azt megszokták. Nincs apelláta vagy más lehetőség. Ennek _kell_ történnie.  
Németország mozdult először, hangját kieresztve üvöltött, és a szörnyek mind őt lesték. Felrohant a lépcsőn, a démonok tömegével rohantak utána.  
- Ne, Doitsu, ne…! – kiabált utána Veneziano. – Nem válhatunk szét! – kiáltotta, de már mindegy volt. Franciaország is jó ötletnek tartotta a csapatok megosztását. Poroszország utána vetette magát, aztán Kanada is, és emiatt Amerika is, a konyha felé tartó folyosóra rohantak.  
Romano elkapta az öccse karját, kattant egyet a gépfegyver. Két pár zöld szem villant össze, Spanyolország bólintott, meglendítette a csatabárdját. Két oldalról védték legfiatalabb testvérüket. Felugatott a fegyver, suhant a bárd.  
Japán letépte a bejárat kulcsát az övéről, odadobta az olasznak, és felrohant a német után az emeltre.  
Anglia egymaga maradt középen, az ajtó és a lépcső között, mivel Oroszország és Kína a szembe folyosó felé indult meg. Tekintete parázsként égett, ahogy összedörzsölte tenyereit, kinyújtotta karjait, és felfénylett körülötte a mágia. Csendes, egyre hangosodó kántálásba kezdett, aminek eredményként megszülető varázsvillanások először a lépcsőn felfelé tartó lényeket állították meg. És azután a többit, elsöprő erővel harcolt.  
Nihon rohant, az útjába kerülő lényeket egy-egy vágással terítette le, vagy a nyakukat metszette el, vagy egyik lábukat, tőből, ha járni nem tudnak, tehetetlenek. Segítenie kell Németországnak, egyedül nem győzhet annyi ellenfél ellen! Befordult a sarkon, a rémület egy pillanatra megbénította. A menedékhelyükre vezető szoba ajtaja nyitva, szörnyetegek nyomultak be rajta folyamatosan. Nekik rontott, ott vágta őket, ahol lehetett, s azok lassan, de fogyatkoztak. Saját sebeivel nem törődött, egyre küzdött, de mire beért, talán már régen késő volt. Olyannyira meglepődött az üveges kék szemek láttán, hogy még a kardját sem emelte fel védekezésül, mikor a szörny lecsapott. Minden ösztöne leállt, minden védekezés hiábavaló volt. Hiszen Németország olyan erős… ő nem halhatott meg, ő nem… Egy pillanatig még ez visszhangzott benne, aztán elejtette a kardját, hallotta koppanni, de már semmi mást.

Felperzselt a mágia, egy-egy támadás pusztító ösvényt hagyott maga után a démonok közt, azok ádázul küzdöttek, de a mágus sokkal ádázabb volt. Elvégre az a legerősebb, aki másért küzd, nem önmagáért, és Anglia rájött: ha az erejét csakis arra használja, hogy a többieken segítsen vele, ha nem önző bizonyítási vágyból, akkor sokkal erősebb. Önmagát is meglepően erős.  
A konyha folyosója tiszta volt, amíg ő képes volt elérni. A szembeni folyosó felé fordulva segített az Orosz-Kína párosnak, aztán a déliek felé fordult. Két mágiahullám elég volt, hogy szorult helyzetükből kihúzza őket, aztán megfordult, és rohamtempóban indult Franciaországék után.  
Nyugodtan tudott gondolkodni, a váratlan helyzet ellenére is… nem eshet pánikba, akkor nem sikerülhet az egész. Emberi érzéseit egy pillanat alatt leállította, (pedig ha lehet, az ostoba francia után veti magát, aztán Amerika és Kanada, és végül _Kiku_ után…) semmi érzelgősség, semmi fáradtság, semmi lelki vagy fizikai fájdalom. Engedte az országlényét előre, aki most ugyan gyenge volt, de mégsem annyira, hogy ne tehessen semmit. Engedte a varázslatot végigfolyni az ereiben, csak semmi gondolkodás, ösztönből, pusztuljon az útjából az ellenség, semmit nem érnek ezek, hírmondó se maradjon belőlük…!  
És a látvány.  
A látvány, ami megállította.

Kanada rohant, ketten kevesek lesznek, de még talán hárman is. Hallotta Alfred cipőinek kopogását a nyomában. Nem hagyja egyedül, vele tart. Egyszer az életben ő döntötte el, merre.  
Francis és Gilbert egymásnak háttal küzdöttek, ők ketten szinte berobbantak a jelenetbe. Alfred egyetlen pofonjától repül az ellenség, pisztolyának csöve dörög, akár heves viharkor az ég, minden más zajt elnyom, szinte megsüketít. Suhognak a nyilak, a keze egészen jó, igaz, ballal lő inkább, nem tudná hátra lendíteni a karját, az ép jobb szedi a nyilat, illeszti helyre, és a rossz bal, hiába remeg, tud célozni, pontosan, csak a szemére, akkor nem lát, nem ér semmit látása nélkül a gonosz szörnyeteg.  
Francis felkiáltott mögöttük, odafordult, Gilbert a fal tövében feküdt, egyenruhája szakadt és véres, szemei lehunyva. A francia üvöltve vetette rá magát a szörnyetegre, aki bántotta, aztán kardját eldobva térdelt le a férfi mellé. Látszott az arcán a megnyugvás, Poroszország él, elvégre _másodjára igazán senki nem halhat meg. _  
A kardot eldobni ostobaság volt, a következő szörny, egy másik, egy hatalmas és erős, már támadott is, és a szőke férfi nem érte el a fegyverét.  
- Francis! – szakadt fel belőle a kiáltás, és előre ugrott, a szörnyeteg útjába. Csak oldalról, a szeme sarkából látta közeledni, ahogyan a barna foltot a képbe ugrani.  
_Nem, ne, nem teheted, ostoba vagy, mit képzelsz…?  
_Alfredet úgy söpörte félre a lény, mint falevelet az őszi szellő, hallotta reccsenni a csontját, de neki nem a karja tört, ó, nem, a _gerince._ A halk nyögés, és még felemelte a kezét, még lőtt, igaz, homályos szemekkel már nem tudott annyira célozni, de ő soha nem lőtt mellé kétszer, még behunyt szemmel sem, ő annyira profi volt. A démon nem halt meg, aztán mégis, Francis, Gilbert kardjával szúrta le, hátra rántotta őt, de nem is érezte, mikor földet ért. Csak bámult a kék szemekbe, a szemüvegen keresztül, és nem akarta elhinni, hogy a testvére, igen, a testvére, akivel folyton összetévesztik, aki hamburgert zabál, és kólát iszik, nem érteni tőle mit mond, aki éjnek évadján is beállít hozzá, hogy hozott egy filmet, nézzék meg, akivel együtt lovagoltak a prérin, hullócsillagot néztek, és nyájat tereltek a cowboyokkal, akivel az indiánoknál aludtak, és beszélgettek velük, akivel együtt nőtt fel, akivel biliárdozni jártak, és célba dobtak, és kacagtak az embereken, akik azt hitték, jobban dobnak náluk… nincs többé. Megmentette őt, és emiatt ő meghalt. Micsoda igazságtalanság ez?!  
Forróság csorgott az arcán, azt hitte vér, de átlátszott, szóval csak könnyek. Sós könnyek, amik nem hozzák vissza a bátyját. Az egyetlent, aki mindig tudta a nevét, és tudta, hogy ő Kanada, a Föld második legnagyobb országa, igen, Tengertől tengerig, és aki megértette, akivel tudott beszélgetni, és aki…  
Francis beszélt valamit, csak nézett rá, és nem hallotta, nem értette mit mondott. Őszintén, egyetlen szót sem, és mondhatta volna franciául, vagy angolul, kínaiul, olaszul, spanyolul, vagy az őslakosai nyelvén, nem értette volna. Mert így a világnak nincs értelme, nincs értelme egyáltalán.  
A francia felrángatta a földről, megállt a lábán, de semmi egyéb. Kapott egy pofont, egy igazán erőset, belecsikordult a nyaka, és rázuhant a valóság. Könnyes szemeivel felnézett Francisra, (ő erős, ő mindent tud, megvédi majd, ugye, megvédi…) és elkerekedtek a szemei. A hosszú hajú hátra kapta a fejét, de csak közelebb simult hozzá, búcsúszavai, ha voltak is, belevesztek az újabb sokkba, ahogy a súlyos test rázuhan, és mozdulni sem mert. Aztán a szörnyeteg ránézett, gonosz fekete szemek, és vigyorogni látszott. _Vigyorogj, persze, megölted az ellenséget, rendben, itt vagyok én is, én már nem veszíthetek többet, tényleg nem._ Behunyta a szemeit, érezte a fájdalmat, de nem érdekelte. Még egy utolsó villanás, aztán az a finom, elnyugvó csend.

Anglia felemelte kezeit, _nem, nem, nem, nem, az nem lehet _a varázslat felszikrázott, pillanatnyi visszatérés, érzelmek, de nem engedett nekik. A szörnyeteg meghalt, az összes a folyosón. Végighordozta tekintetét a szerettein, a családján, odabentről dörömbölés _(engedj ki te rohadék, nem teheted, hogy csak így állsz felettük, és semmi, nem érted?!)_, odalépdelt Gilberthez, de már ő sem élt. Megfordult, és sietős léptekkel a másik irányba indult. A többiek még talpon vannak, a gépfegyver még ugat, ha veszítettek is, az új esélyt biztosítani kell.

Akárhányszor lecsapott, Oroszország minden ütése egy-egy démon végét jelentette. Kína mögötte harcolt, rájött, hogy bizonyos pontok érintése ezeknél a rémségeknél is bénulást okoz, felhasználta ellenük, emiatt tünedeztek mindannyian. De nem volt elég gyors, és hiába minden, túl gyorsan fáradt. Nem tudott kitérni egy ütés elől, a vállát érte, hátratántorodott, neki Ivannak, aki felé fordult, csapott egyet a csappal, és átkarolta őt.  
- Semmi baj, megvédelek – mondta kedvesen, és ő elhitte neki. Hideg volt körülöttük, a deszkák recsegtek a fagytól, a démonok azonban csak jöttek és jöttek… Ivan is kapott egy ütést, lépett párat előre, botladozott, aztán visszavágott. A következőtől már elesett, és a démon örömmel lépett rá a csapot tartó karjára, minden csontja szilánkosra tört. Yao feltápászkodott, megpróbált nekirohanni a lénynek, egy másik rögtön elkapta, a falhoz csapódott, fejéből vér szivárgott, de még látott. Látta az ibolyaszín tekintetet, biztatóan mosolygott, aztán a képbe egy erős, izmos szürke láb lépett, és utána már csak sötétség. Mindkettejüknek.

- Anglia, mi van a többiekkel? – kérdezte Italy, amikor visszaért. Elpillantott Oroszország és Kína holtteste felé, egy intéssel felhúzta az illúzióképet, hogy még mindig harcolnak, a fiút nem kell jobban terhelni, így is nehéz neki. Lassan ingatta a fejét. Ezt muszáj volt tudatnia. A barna szemek könnyel teltek meg.  
Varázs, a démonok elfogytak a lépcső felőli oldalról. Varázs, a másik oldalon is megfogyatkoztak, de Antonio még tartotta magát.  
- Inglaterra[1], vidd fel őket a könyvtárba! – kiáltott hátra hirtelen. – Nincs mit tenni, vidd őket, ott az óra, Bel Paese[2] majd mutatja az utat, siessetek! Visszatartom őket!  
- Nem! – kiáltott fel Romano dühösen. – Sehová nem megyek nélküled, hülye paradicsomfejű idióta! Fogtad?! Sehová! – de könnyek ragyogtak a szemeiben, tudta, hogy nincs választása.  
Spanyolország megpörgette feje felett a bárdot, lecsapott egy szörnyre.  
- Téged köt az esküd, emlékszel? Menj csak, nincs mit tenni, legközelebb majd sikerül. Nem engedem fel őket a lépcsőn, Arthur, vidd őket!  
Anglia utoljára támadott, míg a démonok fele semmivé foszlott, egész csomókban hullott körülötte a hófehér toll, de már semmi értelme nem volt. Még lehajolt az összetört órájáért, egy villanás, a ketyegő újra kattogott, aztán megragadta az ikrek karját, és húzta őket maga után. Fellökte őket a lépcsőn, aztán már Romano ment is magától, fogva az öccse karját, menekülve a lentről hangzó szavak elől.  
- Bántottátok az én kis Romanómat, adok én nektek, rohadékok, piszkálni a kisebbet, na gyertek csa-  
A másodikon csend volt, démonok vére, a harmadikon viszont fullasztó némaság. Berohantak a könyvtár közelebbi ajtaján, és amint becsukták maguk mögött, Italy a falnak támaszkodva a földre csúszott.  
- Germania… e Giappone… e Prussia, e Francia, e America, e… Canada… e Russia e China… e… e… Spanga… sono tutti…[3] - suttogta zokogva, reszketve, és szorítva a bátyja karját, aki maga is sírt, de csak csendesen, néha össze-összerázkódva. Anglia otthagyta őket, két sorral előrébb ment, befordult az utcába, és tenyerére vette az órát.  
Felfénylett a kezében, és suttogni kezdett neki. Pár pillanat múlva visszament a testvérpárhoz, és felrángatta a fiatalabbat a földről.  
- Idefigyelj, Repubblica Italiana[4]! Visszamész az időben, és mindent pontosan úgy csinálsz, ahogyan most tetted. Nem engeded Németországot elrohanni, sem Japánt, és ami nagyon fontos: akármi történjék is, nekem Amerikával és Kanadával kell mennem, amikor órát keresünk, megértetted? Ott kell csak javítanunk ezen az átkozott helyzeten, és minden rendben lesz. Megoldom a többit, neked ennyit kell tenni. Megértetted?  
- I-igen… - suttogta beleegyezően. – Megértettem. Mindent, ahogyan most. Nem engedem Németországot és Japánt felrohanni, és Anglia Amerikával és Kanadával megy… Igen, igen – bólogatott. – Megértettem.  
Hátralépett, elengedte a fiút. Romano közben felállt, és kézen fogta a testvérét, vezetni kezdte a könyvtárban a másik ajtó felé, ahol az óra volt.  
- Nem hagyhatlak itt titeket – szólalt meg halkan.  
- De igen, Feliciano, itt fogsz hagyni minket – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn Lovino.  
- De…  
- Nincs semmi de. Nem játszunk a kezükre azzal, hogy engedünk meghalni. Nem hagyjuk, hogy a többiek áldozata hiábavaló legyen. Igen, megígértem, hogy veled leszek, de most megszegem, mert nem mehetek veled. De csak addig kell egyedül csinálnod, míg újra meg nem jelenek, rendben? Eljövök, minden új síkon eljövök, prometto, és melletted leszek. Mert megkapom az emlékeidet, és segíteni akarok majd, érted? Így lesz. Ez téged nem jogosít fel arra, hogy megszegd az esküdet, értetted?  
- Igen. Nem adom fel. A következő sikerülni fog!  
- Ahogy mondod – bólintott rá, és átölelte a testvérét. – Amíg te mindent szépen elintézel, addig mi Angliával megtizedeljük őket. Ne aggódj, nem adjuk olcsón a bőrünket, harcoltunk már együtt, úgyhogy menni fog.  
- Annyira sajnálom… - suttogta, arcát az egyenruhába fúrva.  
- Tudom, tudom, én is. És most… siess, Feliciano. Sikerülni fog.  
Odaállt az óra elé, kinyitotta az üveget, ami a számlap előtt volt.  
- Gyűlöllek – suttogta, és elkezdte visszatekerni a mutatókat.  
Ahogy hozzáért, Veneziano abban a pillanatban eltűnt a szemük elől, órástól. Romano oldalra pillantott Angliára, akinek nem volt búcsúszava. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi történt vele. Hagyta az országénjét felülkerekedni az emberen. Egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit. Rászabadította a szörnyetegre egy hódító birodalom, egy hatalmas harcos, egy százakat igába hajtó személy utódállamát. Ők ketten nem fognak meghalni.

~*HetaOni*~

Zuhanni a térben és az időben… mindig ugyanolyan érzés volt. Mintha aludna, mégis képek peregnének a szemei előtt a sötétben. Kellemetlen. Aztán megint ott találta magát a kezdőpontnál. És indult a dolog elölről.

~*HetaOni*~

„_- Kérlek… Kérlek, ha kijuttok, csak fussatok. Nem számít, mi történik, ne nézzetek hátra, ne felejtsetek el, ne hibáztassatok, ne sírjatok, de az idő-„_

„_- Két másodperc pont elég. Megmenti egy nemzetet… tudod."_

„_- Nemzetként elpusztítom ezt a helyet!"_

„- Alakítsunk szövetséget, de nem, mint nemzetek, hanem mint emberek!„

„- Mi fog történni, ha visszaszerzed a mág- hm, az erődet?  
- Angyallá változom.  
- Persze."

„- Hány… hány ujjamat mutatom?  
- Sajnálom, Amerika… én már nem látom."[5]

~*HetaOni*~

„_Japánnál vannak a kulcsok. Ezt valamiért fontos megjegyezni: az övén lógnak karikára fűzve. Ő tudja csak nyitni és zárni a helyiségeket a házban. Ő a kulcsőrző."_

„- Fordítsunk a kockán – tette hozzá Gilbert. – Nehogy azt higgyék, hogy megijedtünk tőlük! Vadásszunk rájuk mi!"

„- Te ezt nem érted, Anglia! – dörrent rá magából türelmetlenül kikelve a fiú. Felpattant a székről, barna szemei dühösen villogtak, kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Feliciano az ikertestvérem! Közelebb állunk egymáshoz bárkinél, ha történt vele valami, nekem kell megvédenem, én vagyok az idősebb! Úgyhogy vissza kell juttatnod minket a saját időnkbe! Neked képesnek kell lenned rá, tudsz varázsolni!"

„- Figyelj rám, Feliciano! – nézett Romano komolyan a könnyes szemekbe. – Nem vagy egyedül, érted? És nem is maradsz többet egyedül, mert ezentúl mindenhová veled megyek._ Prometto! _– Az utolsó szó úgy hangzott, akár egy varázsige.  
- Kö-köszönöm – suttogta, s egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a könnyeiről is.  
- De cserébe neked meg kell ígérned, hogy nem adod fel, bármi történjék is – tette hozzá határozottan.  
- Prometto – mondta letörölve a könnyeit. – Ígérem, hogy nem adom fel, akármi történjék is!"

„- Nem bírom tovább… - suttogta, és megszorította Yao karját. – Elfáradtam…„

„- Nahát, Italy, te élsz!"

„- Alfred F. Jones vagyok! Amerika, egy szabad _ország_! És te nem tarthatsz itt, ha én el akarok menni, világos?! Megmondod, hol a bejárat kulcsa, _most azonnal_!"

„- Vissza kell adnod a kulcsokat Japánnak, amint lehet – mondta komolyan."

„- Há-hány ujjamat mutatom? – kérdezte, és keze remegett, ahogy az angol orra elé emelte őket.  
- Kettőt."

„- Ezért kell összetörni az órákat, hogy _megszűnjön az idő_!"

„- Országok vagyunk – válaszolt Feliciano csendesen.  
- Odakint legalábbis – tette hozzá fanyarul Francis."

„- Ne parancsolgass nekem, értve?! És fejezd be a mártírkodást, mert semmi értelme! Mindenkinek nekem kell elmondani, hogy csapatban dolgozunk?!"

„- Kér-kérlek, ne vádold magad – szólt a vállára téve egyik kezét. – Te… nagyon keményen próbálkozol, és biztosan sikerülni fog."

„- Valóban ezt akarod? Újabb vihart kavarni, világégést zúdítani a Földre, amibe akár mi magunk is belehalhatunk? Ne hívd ki magad ellen a sorsot, hisz az már egyszer Damoklész kardjaként lebegett feletted, és lecsaphatott volna, ha akar. Nem jobb a béke?"

„- Nem lesz szükségem rád – jelentette ki komolyan."

„- Rémisztő a varázserőd, azt kell, mondjam – szólt halkan, ahogy követte.  
- Ha kijutottunk innen, valószínűleg évekig nem tudom majd használni… Nem arra van tervezve, hogy időkapukat nyissak vele – magyarázta.  
- De most jó hasznát vesszük, nem?"

„- Ez a bejárat kulcsa?"

„- Akkor háromra… - szólalt meg elszoruló torokkal Veneziano. – Uno, due, tre!"

„Mint a kártyavár, ahogy előre megjósolták, úgy omlott össze az egész időzavar. Egy helyen megszűnt az idő, a résbe a többi be akart nyomakodni, egymásba csúsztak, elsodorták egymást, összedőltek, megszűntek, és az összes többi, az összes többi velük omlott, ahogy ha a vár egyik tartódarabját mozdítják el. Hullottak a síkok, holtan egymásra, mint vesztes katonák, és végül maradt egy, egy igazi, ahol ők együtt voltak, és _éltek._ De egy ilyen harcnak sosem lehet vége, a ház felesküdött ellenségnek, a nemzetek pedig nem adják fel, mert nem tehetik, az ő sorsuk az idő kezdete óta a harc, és fogják is tenni az idő végéig, ha semmi értelme, ha utolsó leheletük száll el, akkor is.  
_ Anglia varázstollai táncoltak a levegőben."_

~*HetaOni*~

Rohant, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Ha minden jól megy, most sikerülni fog, nem is foglalkozott a többiekkel, ahogy a múltkor, csak rohant, hogy időben ott lehessen. _„Két másodperc pont elég. Megmenteni egy nemzetet… tudod." _És nem csak az a két másodperc. Az egész előző idősíkjuk erre a pár pillanatra tevődött fel, hiszen az óra… Az óra, amiben üzenetet hagyott önmagának.  
_ „Egy későbbi önmagamnak. Idefigyelj, te érzelgős idióta, mentsd meg a csigazabálót, mentsd meg őt, és mindannyiukat képes leszel megmenteni, érted? Az pont elég löketet fog adni a hulló tollaidnak, hogy összeálljanak. Csak tedd meg!"_  
Látta a szörnyeteget Francis felé közeledi, aki neki háttal volt. Kanadát, ahogy mozdul, és Amerikát, ahogy ugrik. A mágiahullám elsöpörte őket démonostól, és másik dög elég ugrott, felszabadítva minden nyers mágiáját. Ha ez nem elég, akkor semmi nem az.

[1] Anglia; spanyol  
[2] Szép Ország; olasz, az olaszok így is hívják az országukat : )  
[3] Németország… és Japán… és Poroszország, és Franciaország, és Amerika, és… Kanada… és Oroszország és Kína… és… és… Spanyolország… ők mind…; olasz  
[4] Olasz Köztársaság; olasz  
[5] random HetaOni fordítások by: Katie


	12. End

XII. Fejezet

eND

„_- Mi fog történni, ha visszaszerzed az összes mág- hm, erődet?  
_

_- Angyallá változom."*_

~*HetaOni*~

A ragyogás betöltötte egy pillanatra az egész helyiséget, elvakított mindenkit, s mire elfoszlott, a szörnyeteg sehol nem volt. Franciaország leengedte a szemei elé rántott karját, és mindenre készen felpillantott. A látványtól azonban elakadt a lélegzete, és még a hangját is nehezen találta.

- Ez nem lehet… – suttogta maga elé döbbenten, és pillanatokig csak bámulta a jelenést alig két lépéssel maga előtt. Törékenynek tűnő, vékony test, túlvilági ragyogású bőr, saruba bújtatott lábak, lágy esésű tóga, hófehér tollú, hatalmas szárnyak, aranyszőke haj, és az érzelemmentes zöld szempár. – Britannia Provincia! – a szólított felé fordult, ő maga összerezzent a kutató pillantás alatt. Biztosan jó ötlet megszólítani őt? Az angyal lassan fél térdre ereszkedett előtte, kinyújtotta felé egyik kezét, mire ő csak most vette észre, hogy a mágiahullám miatt a földön van. Fél karral magához ölelte Gilbertet, de nem tiltakozott. Mégis halk sóhajjal simult bele arcával a hűvös érintésbe, és érezte, hogy minden fizikai fájdalma, szellemi fáradtsága és félelme elpárolog. Mosoly derengett fel a vértelen ajkakon, amolyan igazi ártatlan, angyali mosoly. – Tudsz rajta is segíteni? – kérdezte Francis óvatosan, és a poroszra mutatott. – Későbbi fivéred…  
Megismételte a mozdulatot, Poroszország fizikai sérülései eltűntek, csak a vére maradt az egyenruháján, és a szakadások. Aztán Britannia felegyenesedett, és a másik kettőre nézett. Alfred nyelt egyet, és félig öccse elé lépett, mind a ketten nagy szemekkel bámultak a férfira. Éppen csak feltápászkodtak a földről.  
- Ne féljetek tőle – szólalt meg a francia angolul. Eddig észre sem vette, hogy automatikusan latinul beszélt. Kezdett felébredni a kábulatból, és az agya is maximumra kapcsolt. Már nagyjából felfogta, mit jelent ez a fordulat.  
- M-mi lett Iggyvel? – kérdezett rá az idősebb zavartan.  
- Ő Angyal Britannia Provincia a Római Birodalom korából – válaszolta komolyan, és felállt, Gilbertet is felhúzta a földről. Az albínó most ébredezett. – Úgy tűnik, Anglia visszaszerezte a varázserejének egészét, így képes volt életre hívni az elődjét, hogy segítsen nekünk. Ugyan elvesztettük a kollektív és közlékeny tudatát a helyről, de azt hiszem, hogy Britannia Angel is nagy segítségünkre lesz.  
- De-de… egy angyal?! Nem azt mondtátok, hogy Anglia mindig ugyanaz volt?  
- Bizonyos tekintetben ugyanaz maradt, másrészről megváltozott, mint mindannyian a Római Birodalom bukása után. Hatalmas kavarodás volt akkor, nem csodálom, hogy ő is eltűnt. Azóta nem is láttam, ennek több mint ezerhatszáz éve… nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is viszont láthatom… – Rámosolygott az őt figyelőre, és latinul megkérte: – Kérlek, gyógyítsd meg őket is.  
Az angyal könnyű, kecses lépésekkel ment oda hozzájuk, egy-egy tenyere az arcukra siklott, gyógyító, nyugtató érintése elvarázsolt. Matthew karja egy csapásra rendbejött, további sérüléseik, fáradtságuk, testi-lelki kimerültségük egy pillanat alatt eltűnt.  
- Köszönjük szépen – suttogta a fiatalabb latinul. Aztán Britannia elfordult tőlük, és Alfred utána akart nyúlni, ám Francis ott termett mellette, és elkapta a kezét.  
- Ne érj hozzá! – kiáltott rá.  
- Mi-miért? – pislogott meglepetten az amerikai.  
- Nem érinthetsz meg csak úgy egy angyalt! – rázta a fejét. – Senki nem érintheti meg!  
- De hát az előbb is hozzánk ért! – védekezett.  
- Mert azt ő akarta – válaszolta rögtön. – De ha te érnél hozzá… szúr, csíp, éget, viszket, megperzseli a lelked, elzsibbasztja a tested és összezavarja az elméd. Hidd el, nem éri meg.  
- Honnan…?  
- Te megpróbáltad, igaz? – kérdezte halkan Kanada, mire a férfi kínosan elmosolyodott, és vállat vont.  
- Bűn lett volna kihagyni, és bűn volt megtenni, megfizettem érte, de nem bántam meg. Viszont téged most képes lenne megölni, úgyhogy jobban jársz, ha nem teszed – nézett Alfredre.  
- Nem érdekelnek a sztorijaitok – húzta el a száját, és figyelte, ahogy az angyal elindul a folyosón.  
- Az angyalok Isten hírnökei, tőle valók, hatalmuk miatt többek az embernél, halhatatlanok és mindenekelőtt tiszták. Sosem hálnának ember fiával, de még nemzetével sem, és annyi eszem nekem is van, hogy ne kezdjek az ártatlanság e tökéletes megtestesítőjével – jelentette ki komolyan a francia, majd a poroszhoz fordult. – Jobban vagy?  
- Soha jobban! – vigyorodott el Gilbert, és felkapta a kardját, majd megsuhogtatta. – Verjük el ezeket a rohadékokat! – Francis elmosolyodott, ő is felvette a véráztatta pengéjét, és az észak-amerikaiak felé fordult.

- Srácok? – Kanada éppen a tegezét lendítette a vállára, egyik kezében felhúzott számszeríj, másikban a medvéje. Amerika tárat cserélt, az üres hangosan koppant a padlón. Elvigyorodott.  
- Esélyük sincs – jelentette ki magabiztosan, és kibiztosította fegyverét. Futólépésben indultak a bejárat elé.

Romano tára üresen kattant, hangosan szitkozódni kezdett mérgében, majd bevetődött Németország és Japán mögé. A német fel akart rohanni a lépcsőn, de az öccse utána kapott, nem engedte el. Csak a többiek rohantak el a jobb felé, a konyha irányába.  
- Túl sokan vannak, így nem jutunk az ajtóhoz – morogta dühösen maga elé, miközben oldalra lőtt. Egy démon átjutott Ludwig mellett, és az öccsére támadott volna. – Te sem ugrálsz már – vetette oda.  
A változás hirtelen érte őket. Fehér fénysugár röppent, amelyik szörnyeteget elérte, az rögtön fénypászmákká változva foszlott semmivé, míg őket csak kellemesen bizsergette. Odakapták a fejüket, és mindannyiuknak elállt a szava.  
- Mamma mia… - suttogta maga elé Lovino, ahogy az angyalt nézte. Annak lábai nem érintették a padlót, szárnyai kitárva, finom légörvényt kavartak csak, apró szellőt. Ahogy kecses mozdulattal kinyújtotta a karját, a démonok mind eltűntek. Pillanatok alatt pusztította el az összeset.  
Veneziano hatalmas, könnyremegő szemekkel bámulta a jelenést, aki mellettük ért padlót, és feléjük fordult. Anglia hűvös szemei pillantottak rájuk, a tekintet súlya alatt a fiatalabb testvér térdre esett. Britannia lassan térdre ereszkedett vele szemben, két keze közé fogta az arcát, és szemeit lehunyva homlokát az olaszénak döntötte. Egy percig maradtak ebben a néma mozdulatlanságban, aztán Olaszország felsóhajtott, letörölte a könnyeit, és felegyenesedett.  
- Igazad van – suttogta latinul. – Köszönöm. Mindent köszönök, Britannia. – Átölelte az angyalt, és az hagyta, a fiúban valószínűleg meg sem fordult, hogy ez helytelen cselekedet lenne. Elengedte, talpra ugrott, és megfogva szőke kezeit, felhúzta őt is a földről. – Kérlek, kérlek, gyógyítsd meg a többieket is!  
Britannia bólintott, Romanóhoz fordult, fejet hajtott előtte, majd tenyerét a fiú arcára simította. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, halkan megköszönte a segítséget.  
- Doitsu, Nihon, ő Angyal Britannia Provincia, még Róma Nagyapus idején élt a Birodalomban, én már sajnos nem találkoztam vele, csak hallottam róla. Anglia azért hívta, hogy segítsen nekünk – hadarta vidáman, és amíg ezt végigmondta, Britannia meg is gyógyította őket.  
- Nahát, milyen általános jókedv alakult itt – jegyezte meg Francis, ahogy előkerültek a folyosóról.  
- Az angyalok békét hoznak – mondta halkan, egészen furcsa hangon Lovino. Elnézte a spanyolt, aki mosolyogva hajtott fejet neki, és mondott valamit, amit nem értett tisztán.  
- … rég találkoztunk, ugye?  
Döndülés és súlyos léptek dobogása a lépcsőn, összerezzentek, a megnyugtató közeg szertefoszlott. Mintha álomból ébredtek volna, jutott eszükbe, hol is vannak egyáltalán. Britannia szárnyra kapott, futólag érintette Kínát és Oroszországot, aztán a lépcső elé toppant, feltartotta a kezét, és tenyeréből fénypontok milliárdjai özönlöttek elő, megállítva a lefelé tartó szörnyetegeket.  
- Lehidalok, ez repül! – nyögött fel Amerika.  
- Ne most ámuldozz! – lökte meg a vállát a francia. – Japán, a kulcsot!  
- I-igen, máris! – bólintott, levette övéről a bejárat kulcsát, és az ajtóhoz igyekezett vele.  
- Várj! – szólt utána Italy, és a naplót kezdte lapozgatni. – Még valamit meg kell tennem előtte – mondta, és suttogott valamit, majd a féltve őrzött piros könyvet a bátyja kezébe lökte. – Spagna, per favore[1], add kölcsön a fegyveredet.  
- Mit akarsz te ezzel, Ita? Nem is bírod el – rázta fejét zavart mosollyal Antonio.  
- Elbírom – válaszolta, és valóban: ahogy a bátyja óvatosan a kezébe tette a fegyver nyelét, ő annál biztosabban tartotta meg.  
Kattogás.  
Összerezzentek, a konyha felőli folyosónál megjelent a hatalmas ingaóra. Ütemesen, megállíthatatlanul verte a másodperceket, mintha soha nem állna meg, a csendben úgy tűnt, mintha végigvisszhangozna az egész házon.  
Veneziano felemelte a kölcsönkapott csatabárdot, és lassú, méltóságteljes léptekkel indult felé. Lépései egy ütemre szóltak minden harmadik kattanással, és elhaltak, ahogy megállt a szerkezet előtt.  
- Figyelmeztettelek – suttogta. – Megmondtam, hogy nemzetként elpusztítom ezt a helyet. – Fél kézzel emelte fel a bárdot, meglendítette, és teljes erejéből belevágta az órába, az a szó szoros értelmében félbeszakadt a csapástól. Az óra mutatói őrült ütemben kezdtek jobbra-balra forogni, míg a nemzet rá nem lépett, betörve az előtte lévő üveget, szétzúzva a szerkezetét. Ordítás hangzott valahonnan fentről, és dobogás. Italy megperdült. – Kifelé, mindenki!  
Japán odaugrott az ajtóhoz, belelökte a kulcsot a zárba, elfordította, és kitárta az ajtót. Kitódultak az előkertbe, az utolsó kilépő Britannia volt, aki még felvillantotta különös mágiáját, majd az ajtó becsukódott.  
- Kint vagyunk… - sóhajtott valaki.  
- Kint vagyunk! – rikoltott Amerika torkaszakadtából, vidáman.  
- A többiek? – pillantott körül Italy, visszaadta a fegyvert, és visszaszerezte a naplót.  
- A hátsókertben lehetnek – jegyezte meg Japán.  
- Kaparjuk össze őket, és húzzunk a fenébe! – ajánlotta Amerika, és sietősen indultak a többiek keresésére. A kert napfényes, szinte hihetetlen, hogy szörnyek ólálkodnak benne, de hamarosan megtapasztalták, hogy bizony így van. A démonok körülrajzották őket, de ők már nem estek kétségbe.  
- Aki kettőnél többet vág le, az vendégem egy italra – szólalt meg Francis vigyorogva.  
- Diszkriminálod a lőfegyvert, mondták már? – mordult fel Alfred, mire a francia felnevetett.  
Kirobbant a harc, de ez már sokkal egyenlőbb volt, mint korábban, bent a házban. Nagyobb mozgásterük volt, nem voltak fáradtak és sérültek, fegyvereik könnyen lendültek, és velük volt Britannia Angel mágiája is, aki minden egyes démont könnyűszerrel eltüntetett, aki valamelyik olaszhoz öt méternél közelebb került. Aztán jött a segítség: az északiak, a lányok, Ausztria és Korea, a többiek, akik a keresésükre indultak. És hullottak a szörnyek, végük volt, mert ekkora erővel nem szállhattak harcba, akárhányan vannak is. Mégis megpróbálták, és Italy megremegve nézett a hadsereggel felérő szörnyhadra. Azonban még mielőtt bármelyiküket elérhette volna, Britannia a két csoport között ereszkedett alá, kitárt karjai és szárnyai körül felragyogott a levegő, hátrapillantott válla felett, tekintete egy pillanatig összekapcsolódott az olaszéval.  
- Igen… A kapuhoz! – kiáltott fel.  
- Mi? Nem hagyom itt Angliát! – rázta a fejét Amerika azonnal.  
- De igen – vágta rá Franciaország, és karon ragadta a fiút, húzta maga után. – Irány a kapu! Mindenki! Nem lesz semmi baja, gyere már! – pillantott az ideges amerikaira.  
- Igaza van, nem akarsz itt lenni, amikor elszabadítja az erejét – bólogatott a spanyol is. Alfred beadta a derekát, és velük tartott, ám sűrűn hátra-hátranézett még, amíg a növények és a ház el nem takarta előle a kilátást.  
Furcsa érzés volt átrohanni a kapun. Egyszerre felszabadító, érezték, ahogy visszatér az erejük, a képességeik, és rájuk zuhantak a különböző emlékek, kellemetlen fejfájást okozva. Mégis elsősorban a ház felé pislogtak sűrűn, mikor történik már valami, mikor kerül elő az angyal, aki egymaga vállalta, hogy feltartja a szörnyetegeket, amíg a többiek kijutnak a ház bűvköréből.  
Éles villanás, mintha fényes nappal villámlott volna, aztán természetellenes csend. Szinte visszafojtott lélegzettel várták, hogy Britannia megjelenjen, ami úgy két percen belül meg is történt. Vesztett a különleges, derengő kisugárzásából, tollai sűrűn hullottak, s úgy tűnt, mintha zihálna, holott eddig bármit is tett, nem gyorsult fel a lélegzete. Lassan ereszkedett le a kapu előtt, tollai már csomókban hullottak. Léptei már nem voltak olyan magabiztosan kecsesek, mint először. Fáradt volt. S amikor átlépett a kapun, hirtelen változott, üres tekintete fénnyel telt meg, egy másodpercnyi rezzenés, s már a megtépázott, véres zöld egyenruha ölelte körbe a testét, szárnyai felfénylettek, és ahogy kitárta őket, mintha hirtelen havazni kezdett volna, úgy foszlottak el. Lépései ingatagok voltak, s összecsuklott volna, ha Amerika nem kapja el.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, ahogy magához ölelte, és megtartotta.  
- Igazad volt… - suttogta Anglia kissé rekedten. – Két másodperc tényleg elég… - Alfred összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Ez nem ér, a hősiesség nekem jár, és te lopod a szerepemet! – Arthur megpróbált a lábára állni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy reszketni kezdett a fáradtságtól. – Hé, maradj nyugton, nem vagy jól – szólt rá az amerikai. – Fogsz még ilyet csinálni? Ezt az angyalos dolgot…  
- Nem hinném – mormolta. – Fárasztó.  
- Pedig nagyon menő – jelentette ki, mire többen felnevettek.  
- Egy fenét. És most hagyj aludni – parancsolt rá, bár az eredeti hangjához képest ez halovány árnyék volt csak.  
- Vettem, főnök – biccentett vidáman.

- Kijutottunk – jegyezte meg Francis.  
- Ki – biccentett Gilbert. Akartak még valamit mondani, de ekkor súlyos puffanással az avarba zuhant Romano fegyvere, mellé Spanyolország csatabárdja, és az idősebb férfi kezeit védekezőn maga elé tartva hátrált a fiatalabb elől, aki pergő nyelvvel, olaszul szidalmazta.  
- … mégis hogy képzelted ezt?! Megtiltom, fogtad?! Megtiltom, hogy még egyszer így hívj, megértetted?! – Arcán könnyek folytak végig patakokban, mire Antonio kedvesen magához ölelte, és csitítgatni kezdte.  
- Semmi baj, na, nyugodj meg szépen, túléltük – törölte le a könnyeit. – És nem értem, mi bajod volt a megszólítással, olyan szép.  
- Felejtsd el! – mordult rá, és erőtlenül megütötte öklével a mellkasát.  
- Ita! – pislogott körbe a spanyol, míg megpillantotta az olaszt, aki Németország mellett ácsorgott, s most felé fordult. – Te engednéd, hogy Bel Paesének szólítsalak? – Francis felkuncogott a kérdésen, a többiek, akik tudtak olaszul, megmosolyogták. A fiút láthatóan meglepte a kérdés, elgondolkodott rajta, aztán elmosolyodva bólogatott.  
- Ha szeretnéd, nyugodtan, Spagna. Én szeretem ezt a nevet – válaszolta, mire Romano arca vörösre váltott, és küldött egy könnyes-gyilkos pillantást az öccse felé.  
- Akkor sem! – sziszegte dühösen.

~*HetaOni*~

Anglia civilben haladt át a szálloda hallján, hogy utána benyisson a tágas bárba, ahol most kivétel nélkül csak országok voltak jelen. Végigpillantott a zajos társaságon, mindenkin elegáns, hétköznapi viselet, mosolyogtak, felszabadultak voltak. Három napra felfüggesztették a világkonferenciát, és ennyi idő alatt megpróbálták magukat kellőképpen rendbe szedni, és használható indokot találni a vezetőiknek az eltűnésükre. Ő a maga részéről a háromból kettő és felet átaludt, majd mikor pihenten, sebesülések nélkül, erős fejfájással magához tért, beállt a zuhany alá, és vagy egy óráig próbálta magáról levakarni a ház közegének minden valós vagy képzelt lenyomatát.  
- Felébredt a kedvenc Csipkerózsikánk! – rikkantott Francis, és integetett neki, hogy hozzájuk üljön le. Kelletlenül feléjük indult, közben szemrevételezte az asztalhoz verődött csapatot: a francián kívül Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred és Matthew ült még ott. Mind felé mosolyogtak, ami már-már ijesztőnek hatott. Az amerikai felugrott, és odapenderített neki egy széket az egyik szomszéd asztaltól, aztán megvárta, míg leül.  
- Mi ez a nagy figyelmesség? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, ahogy a kék szemekbe nézett.  
- Mi az, már örülni sem lehet neked? – kérdezett vissza vigyorogva a fiú, és intett a csaposnak (tévedett, ő ember), hogy hozzon még egy kört az előbbiből.  
- Szóval, mit iszol? – szólt közbe Francis kedves mosollyal.  
- Teát, leginkább – válaszolta.  
- Ne már, Iggy, úgy viselkedsz, mint egy vénember! – karolta át Amerika, mire csak mogorván rápillantott, szemei felszikráztak, szó szerint. A fiú rémülten hőkölt hátra, majdnem leborult a székről is. – E-ez meg mi?!  
- Még nem vagyok teljesen jól – magyarázta legyintve. – Úgyhogy jobb, ha magamnál maradok – tette hozzá, és odafordult Kanadához. – Te rendbe jöttél?  
- Még odabent – biccentett.  
- Mind rendben vagyunk, nyugi – mosolygott rá a francia.  
- Ja, mindenki kiheverte a dolgot. Még Italy is úgy pörög, ahogy szokott – biccentett az olasz felé Alfred, aki lelkesen tanította Japánt biliárdozni, miközben az valójában Németországgal volt, míg ő a testvérével. – Mindenki teljesen rendben van.  
- Jó tudni – dőlt hátra a székében.  
- Csak nem aggódsz értünk? – vigyorgott rá Francis, mire Arthur elhúzta a száját.  
- Nahát érted aztán nem – jelentette ki, mire Antonio és Gilbert felnevettek. – Még meg sem köszönted, hogy megmentettem azt a hálátlan hátsód!  
- Szeretnéd, hogy térdre boruljak hatalmasságod előtt? – érdeklődte enyhén gúnyosan, és látszott, hogy jól szórakozik.  
- Itt én vagyok az egyetlen hatalmas! – szólt közbe a porosz.  
- Vigyázz a szádra, mert békává átkozlak!  
- Kevés vagy te ahhoz! – vágta rá.  
- Kipróbáljuk?! – csapott az asztalra, és a szemei újra zölden villogtak.  
- Hé-hé, srácok, nyugi van, ne romboljátok le a szállodát – próbálta őket nyugtatni Alfred, de magában ő is jól szórakozott a jeleneten.  
- Na jó, nem hallgatlak tovább! – vetette oda, és felpattant ültéből, hogy elviharozzon.  
- Korábban rám borítja az asztalt – csóválta a fejét a francia. – Tényleg örül, hogy túléltük.

Italy kitörő örömmel fogadta az angolt, szó szerint a nyakába borult, aztán hadarva hálálkodott, míg Romano rá nem szólt, hogy ő jön. Akkor a biliárdasztal felé fordult, és átlebbent annak túloldalára. Arthur közelebb lépett Kikuhoz, aki csendben figyelte az olasz vidámságát.  
- Hogy vagy? – érdeklődte csendesen.  
- Én csak el szeretném felejteni – válaszolta igazodva a hangerőhöz a japán. – Te?  
- Pár nap, és velem is minden rendben lesz – legyintett, és a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Akkor jó – bólintott, és haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Nihooo~n! Te jössz! – rikkantott a fiatalabb olasz, mire biccentve otthagyta az angolt.  
Antonio ezalatt csendesen Romano mögé osont, és kedvesen átkarolta hátulról, aki erre megrezzent, aztán hátravillantotta tekintetét.  
- Ha miattad nem nyerek a német ellen, akkor nagyon mérges leszek – közölte morogva, mire a spanyol nevetve összeborzolta a haját, és inkább elengedte.  
Közben az olaszok megnyerték a partit, aminek Lovino hangosan örült, Feliciano meg boldogan röpködte körbe az asztalt. Japán lassan visszaaraszolt Anglia mellé, és már éppen mondani akart valamit, amikor Amerika megtámadta őket hátulról, és közéjük ugorva mindkettejüket átkarolva megkérdezte:  
- Szóval, mikor is tartjuk nálad azt a bulit, Kiku?

~*HetaOni*~

Álltak a dombtetőn, a nap narancsvörös fénye ősziesre festette az egész erdőt. Italy borzongott, egyik oldalt a bátyja, másik oldalt Németország kezét szorongatva nézett az alattuk álló házra. Közelebb nem mertek menni, és nem is akartak.  
- Nem is lesz igazán nagy bumm – magyarázta Amerika, hangjában izgatottság, idegesség remegett. – Szóval? – pillantott az olaszokra.  
- Csak csináld – szólt Lovino, Feliciano pedig rábólintott.  
Alfred a füléhez emelte a mobiltelefonját, másik keze a bőrdzsekije zsebében, hintázott egy kicsit a talpán. Aztán hidegvérrel kiadta a tűzparancsot. Az amerikai bombázó repülőgép pontosan lőtte ki a rakétát, a robbanás megrázta a környéket, végigvisszhangzott a hegyeken, mint a mennydörgés. Összerezzentek, figyelték a felcsapó lángokat, a szél belekapott a ruháikba, megtépte a fákat. Aztán csend lett.  
- A naplót… - Anglia hangjára hátra kapták a fejüket. – Meg akarod tartani?  
Italy a fejét rázta.  
- Akkor elteszem én, ha nem bánod. Kap egy varázslattal védett ládát, és majd olyan helyre teszem, ahol senki nem nyúlhat hozzá többet, rendben? – A fiú bólogatott. – Akkor ezzel végeztünk is.  
A ház elpusztult, a naplóra lakat kerül. Az órák kattognak tovább.  
- Nem akarok egy ideig analóg órákat látni – mormolta Amerika, ahogy az autóhoz igyekeztek.  
- Pedig találtam neked karácsonyra egy igazán szép zsebórát – jegyezte meg Anglia, és figyelte, ahogy a fiú elsápad a szavaira.  
- Hozzád fogom vágni – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel.  
- Csak vicceltem – tette hozzá elmosolyodva.  
- Még jó…  
- Fali óra.  
- Utállak! – kiáltott fel.  
- Na persze. – Amerika inkább nem is foglalkozott vele, inkább a zsebébe nyúlva megkereste az autó kulcsát, és megnyomva a gombot, kinyitotta a zárakat.  
- Haladjunk, srácok, nekem speciel elegem van ebből a helyből. – A többiek bólogattak, és alig két perc múlva maguk mögött hagyták a helyet. Örökre.

[1] Spanyolország, kérlek; olasz

Katie Cat; 2012. augusztus 1. – november 2.

Köszi, hogy elolvastad~ A véleményedre kíváncsi vagyok, kérlek, oszd meg velem~ Üdv~


End file.
